


Shamefully Yours

by Skybloodfox



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Adoptive Dad Jack, Adoptive Son Rhys, Age Difference, Alpha Handsome Jack - Freeform, Alpha Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Awkward Relationships, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Face Slapping, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Forced Bonding, Implied Mpreg, Insecure Rhys, Jack raised Rhys, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Consensual Spanking, Omega Rhys, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Rhys is in over his head, Rhys is just a mess, Rimming, Slow Burn, Spanking, Tags Subject to Change, Voyeurism, What Have I Done, and so is Jack tbh, because I need to set things up, because have you been reading this fic?, he tries his best, not by Jack though, sexy time dreams, slick, virgin rhys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-06-24 06:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 60,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybloodfox/pseuds/Skybloodfox
Summary: When he was old enough, omega Rhys was supposed to bring peace between the warring clans on Pandora but then alpha Jack showed up and everything changed. Now ten years later, Rhys is Jack's personal assistant, adopted son, and heir apparent to the Hyperion Corporation. After a competitor tries to claim Rhys's hand, he's forced to confront the feelings about the alpha that he's kept repressed for years.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT. THIS IS IT. THIS IS THAT BANDIT AU I'VE BEEN RAMBLING ABOUT FOR THE PAST SIX MONTHS. I FINALLY FIGURED OUT HOW TO START IT. I HOPE THIS IS OKAY.

Rhys is ten years old when he first meets Jack at the Bandit war camp. The alpha is huge, bigger than life with piercing blue and green eyes, his jaw is set, a permanent grimace on his face as he listens to the surrounding bandit and gang leaders discuss ways to carve up Pandora, what territory belonged to which group.

They’re in a bar in the desert. Jack sits at a table listening, his eyes scanning the room. He’s flanked by two other alphas; a woman with gold eyes and a badge: _sheriff_. She’ll keep the clans in order on Pandora while Jack’s building his station in the sky. Next to him is a monster of a man, taller than Jack but eyeing everybody with distaste. Wilhelm, Rhys thinks his name is. There’s a Claptrap buzzing around the room, there’s a third man who smells like Jack but fidgets, constantly checking security. He wears a hood to hide his face. There’s another woman too; another alpha, practically purring as she hands out papers and the illiterate clansmen make their marks on them.

Rhys sits between two of the clan lords: Flanksteak and Captain Flynt. He’s there to keep the room calm; he’s there so that the alphas don’t fight one another. He’s mostly ignored; he’s served fresh fruit and milk. Some of the alphas get angry, the room fills with tension and hands shift restlessly to guns. The alphas stalk over to him. Rhys swallows his nerves and lets the alphas scent him, easily tilts his head to the side, tries not to cower as all eyes in the room turn on him.

Including Handsome Jack.

The alpha watches him, his gaze lingers on Rhys and Rhys ducks his head, fidgets in the white omega garment he was dressed in. White to symbolize peace and tranquillity; not a drop of blood was to be shed during this meeting.

Rhys thinks he can hear fighting outside between some of the clans men, between the pyschos and marauders and the buzzards. Flynt covers his ears with his thick gloves and everything falls silent.

He doesn’t hear Jack speak, but he watches as the alpha sits up, and Rhys meets his gaze. Jack stares at him and looks to the alphas at the table. He gestures, says something, and Rhys doesn’t have to hear to know something has happened.

The clan leaders glance at each other, some of their masks hide their reactions, others look shocked.

The Sheriff and Wilhelm don’t bat an eye.

Rhys can taste the tension, the anxiety. He gulps and offers his neck, he shuts his eyes.

Nobody scents him.

 Someone calls for a break and the hands around Rhys’ ears are gone and he can hear the murmurs as the leaders whisper and mutter to one another. Handsome Jack drums his fingers on the table in a heartbeat, his eyes glinting like steel.

Then there’s silence and Rhys peers up at the big alphas surrounding him as Flanksteak speaks.

“You know they’re rare on Pandora. Maybe a dozen or less.”

“Consider it a peace treaty. Room, board, education. He’ll be your ambassador, someone to represent your interests in Hyperion. After all, DAHL is going to come back eventually, so will ATLAS. Do you really want to fight another war? Because I can guarantee you that none of you will make it out alive. Whereas I’ll make sure none of the other corporations touch Pandora.” Handsome Jack’s voice rumbles.

Rhys blinks slowly. What was going on? Who were they talking about?

“Yeah? Aren’t you just as bad though?” A clan leader, from the southern islands where the water is warm and the sand is white, chimes in.

“Better the devil you know. Besides, I doubt DAHL or ATLAS would sit down with any of you. I want Pandora stabilized.” Handsome Jack said.

“You want the vaults. You want the Eridium” A shaman spat out.

“Yes,” brutal honesty in Jack’s voice, “and I want to make sure the sites are secure; all of you will be paid. All of you will be protected.”

The alphas murmur again. They nod.

“He’ll be safe?”

“I’ll treat him as if he was my own child.” Jack swears.

Wilhelm and the Sheriff exchange a look but say nothing.

Rhys blinks, tilting his head as the room’s mood turns sullen, the tension dropping.

“Do we have a deal?”

A chorus of _Yes_ fill the room and Jack nods. His eyes catch Rhys and Rhys blinks, wide eyed.

He doesn’t understand until later, once Jack has left the room and he’s given milk that tastes too sweet and leaves him dizzy. He doesn’t understand as he’s hugged tight and scented by each alpha, each of them whispering into his ear to be brave, to be strong, that Rhys will save them all.

He doesn’t understand until in a dream Handsome Jack picks him up and holds him, carrying him onto a shuttle, stroking his semi-long hair and whispering that he’ll keep Rhys safe, that his life has changed forever. That when he’s big enough, he’ll give him an arm and an eye so Rhys can see and touch things like everyone else.

He doesn’t realize it until he wakes up in a strange bedroom and sees Elpis outside his window and the big alpha comforts him in a hug, holding him tight, and letting him cry that Rhys finally realizes he will never go back to Pandora, that the leaders traded Rhys for the protection and security of their clans.

He’s bitter about it. He refuses to eat, to leave his bedroom.

Jack leaves him a stack of new clothing. It’s nothing like the omega garments that were decorated with small bells so every move was informed, so that he could enter a room and the alphas and betas would part for him. The pants and t-shirt are like nothing he wore on Pandora.

Rhys hides in his bedroom, he waits until the alphas has left for the day before he explores the apartment.

He can smell the faintest scent of another omega, maybe two, but they’re long gone and Jack’s heavy scent is all that remains. He finds another bedroom, a little girls room.

Rhys has never seen such luxury but he doesn’t enter.

Instead he looks in every drawer, creeps into Jack’s office and touches the wood desk. He presses his face against the window and stares at Elpis. He sneaks into the alphas bedroom and wrinkles his nose at the heavy scent that clings to everything. He finds a photo frame of Jack, a woman, and a child.

He hides when the alpha returns later that day.

He watches through the crack in the door as Jack sighs, tired and exhausted. He slips from his room and watches from the corner how Jack pours himself a drink and collapses onto the couch, staring at the purple moon.

“I won’t bite you, kiddo,” Jack’s voice is tired.

Rhys still jumps in surprise.

The alpha doesn’t look back at him. Rhys chews on his bottom lip.

“They never did tell me your name.” Jack hums.

Rhys swallows and goes back to his room.

It’s another week before Rhys tiptoes to the couch when Jack is almost asleep, the alphas body relaxing against the expensive leather. Rhys fidgets, his eyes downcast on the carpeted floor.

“It’s Rhys.” He whispers.

Jack pauses, rolls his head to the side of the couch, smiles gently at him.

“I’m Jack.”

Rhys smiles, uncertain. He doesn’t know what else to say.

“You want some pizza, Rhys?” Jack asks, voice tired.

Rhys slowly nods.

Jack chuckles, the alpha seeming to come to life before him. “Alright. Let’s get some triple cheese, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

 

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

_Ten years later…_

 

“So, what do you want for your birthday, Kiddo?”

Rhys paused, the spoonful of cereal and milk near his lips. He hadn’t been paying attention to the conversation, to what was being said. In all honesty, he was exhausted. The long hours and worry about the setup with the Tediore meeting had left him tossing and turning in bed.

“Rhyses pieces,” a large hand waved in front of his face and Rhys blinked, finally looking up to the man standing on the other side of the white marble kitchen countertop.

Jack was bemused, his gaze warm and relaxed from behind his black rimmed glasses. He wore his jeans and sweater, his morning coffee perched in front of him on the counter.

“…What?” Rhys slowly blinked, watching as Jack huffed and leaned forward, resting his hands against the white marble.

“Rhysie, you’re turning twenty-one in less than a week. It’s a pretty big fucking deal.” Jack pressed. He pushed off against the counter and smoothly leaned back, crossing his arms over his wide chest. He tilted his head to the side, the smile widening. “So, come on, tell Daddy what you want. Your own department at Hyperion? Or maybe some sort of huge ball celebrating your birthday?”

Rhys popped the spoon into his mouth before he slowly pulled it out. He chewed, avoiding Jack’s gaze. When he swallowed, he looked back to his bowl and slowly pushed the cereal around the milk.

“I don’t want a party,” Rhys finally said.

Jack sighed. “Alright, babe. So, what would you like?”

“Sleep and for the Tediore deal to end without anybody dying.”

A low chuckle crawled up from Jack’s chest over that. “Cupcake, are you saying you don’t want Daddy to kill any of those knot head idiots?”

“I don’t want _any_ killing on my birthday,” Rhys waved his spoon at Jack, watching as the alpha’s smirk widened.

“I think I can arraign that. Anything else?”

Rhys hummed, looking toward the apartment. Jack’s various side-projects were scattered about, along with Rhys’ clutter. Technically, he had everything he could want. Jack had made sure of that; he had brought Rhys everything he desired growing up since he’d plucked him from the harsh landscape of Pandora as a child. Although the desire to get whatever he had wanted had quickly faded and Rhys liked to save, or wait, delay gratification as it was and Rhys could be very patient.

“I want one of those ice cream cakes like in the hub,” Rhys added.

“Got it. Any special meals?”

Rhys shook his head. “Nah. Just, no killing and ice cream cake.”

“Gosh, Rhysie, you sure are making this difficult,” Jack teased. He picked up his coffee and took a long drink from it.

“So, if I wanted, you’d let me have a group of eight alphas pull a train on me in the orgy pits?” Rhys quipped, both blushing and trying not to laugh as Jack choked on his coffee. He pretended not to watch as Jack coughed, placing the mug back on the counter as he pounded on his chest. When Jack could breathe, he cleared his throat, avoiding Rhys’ gaze.

“Rhys.”

Uh oh. Jack only used his name like that when they were having serious talks, and judging by the way Jack seemed flustered, Rhys had gone maybe a bit too far.

“Yeah, Dad?”

“If… if you want, to…” Jack cleared his throat. “I would prefer that you let me screen them first, so that they’re safe, and, uh,” Jack faltered.

“I’m joking,” Rhys rolled his eyes. “Don’t have a heart attack.”

“Like I’d have a heart attack,” Jack muttered. He refilled his coffee from the pot. “So, party of two or you want the whole family?”

 Rhys shrugged. “ Whoever is available. Maybe we could have drinks at Almino?”

“I’ll make sure they prepare all of the cocktails you could hope for,” Jack mused and Rhys smiled. “So, no killing, ice cream cake, and enough booze to knock out the bully monger. Sounds like a pretty good twenty-first birthday, Cupcake.”

Rhys finished his cereal, drinking the milk before he stood up and placed the bowl and spoon into the sink. “I’m going to get dressed. I want us to go over the Tediore meeting, too. I think they’re going to try and do, I don’t know, _something_ ,” Rhys struggled.

“Well, then we’ll go over it again and again until we’re damn sure we’ve got them caught by their short and curlies.” Jack agreed.

Rhys nodded. He ran a hand through his loose hair, heading towards his bedroom he’d had since he was ten. It had changed and grown over the years, reflecting his personality and quirks. When he’d turned eighteen, Rhys decided to move out into one of the apartments on Helios; Jack had given him a nice one, furnishing it to the highest quality appliances and furniture. But it felt empty by himself, and when he discovered Jack basically stopped going home, and had instead started to live in his office, Rhys moved back in.

He said he’d missed Jack’s cooking, and the alpha _was_ a fantastic cook, but Rhys also missed being near Jack. He missed the alphas familiar scent and his own scent of home.

The reality was that Rhys had started to develop feelings for the alpha. Something he absolutely knew would never be reciprocated, not with their relationship. Jack had raised him since he was a kid, taught him how to code and hack. A part of Rhys was ashamed at the very idea of seeing Jack as something else then his adoptive father, but another part, that stupid omega part, saw Jack as a powerful alpha who had kept him safe, and _would_ keep him safe. He just spent a lot of time with the alpha, that was all.  When he started dating, _hah_ , that would change.

But dating came with its own set of parameters. Everybody knew he was Handsome Jack’s adoptive son _and_ his personal assistant. Break Rhys’s heart and you would be signing your own death warrant. Rhys knew that was a little extreme, but he also _knew_ Jack, and the alpha had always been fiercely protective of him, especially given what happened to his wife and daughter. So it took a brave, or foolish person, to date him and so far nobody had tempted fate except for maybe one or two alphas who had given him stolen smiles and winks during corporate parties.  

Rhys wrinkled his nose and got changed. He tied his favourite red tie and then he stylized his hair, sticking his tongue out at the mirror. He left his bedroom, pulling on his boots as he approached the kitchen. Jack was pulling on his coat, his leather vest and white lab coat already in place. His glasses hidden away and his hair styled. He grinned at Rhys as they headed for the door.

“You ready for today, Rhysie?”

“No,” Rhys shook his head, fidgeting with his tie as they left the apartment and made their way toward the private elevator.

 “It’ll be easy. We’ll just focus on Tediore, alright, Son?”

“Yes, Dad.”

 

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, backstory. Here we go! <3

After a week of studying documents, stolen research information and insider information, Rhys knew Tediore was planning something during their meeting with Hyperion. Rhys and Jack had spent hours discussing every angle and possibility, crossing off lists of what could and what couldn’t go wrong.

It all started with the purpose of the meeting: rumours that the Torgue company was planning a hostile takeover of Tediore and Tediore didn’t want that so they were going to Hyperion and seeing what they would offer.

Jack had laughed for twenty-minutes straight when he’d read the offer and Rhys had to read it several times before he checked the email links to prove that it wasn’t a joke, but the real deal.

Tediore wanted protection and they were turning to Handsome Jack.

“Why wouldn’t they go to DAHL?” Rhys ran a hand through his hair, frowning at the screen and piles of paper work on his desk.

“Old Mrs. Tediore’s husband hated DAHL. Something about anti-war bullshit,” Jack mused, flipping through his own files. He sat across from Rhys’ desk, leaning back in a chair, his feet propped up on the corner edge.

“And the spies in Maliwan report they can’t get the elemental reload feature to work correctly,” Rhys frown deepened, skimming several of the documents.

“Hmmm, it leaves the Bandit and the Scavs makers, but, they’re, ya’know, _bandits_ ,” Jack shrugged.

“So, in conclusion, if we accept the deal, Hyperion will absorb Tediore and we’ll get access to their weapon reload ability which will increase our own sales.” Rhys said.

“It is too good to be true.” Jack agreed.

“What do you think they want?”

 “No idea, Cupcake. We might get a better idea when we sit down with their people. But until that point, let’s not worry ourselves sick. Speaking of sick, did you get your suppressants?”

Rhys paused at the change of subject. He blinked slowly, his gaze turning toward the ceiling of Jack’s office before he nodded. “Yeah, I picked them up day before yesterday. Why?”

“Because I found a bottle in the garbage yesterday morning. Are you okay?” Jack lowered his voice.

Rhys was an omega. Jack was an alpha. He chalked it up to Jack’s protective instincts to make sure Rhys was comfortable and safe, considering they practically spent ninety-nine percent of their time together.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I? It was just an old bottle I found.” Rhys piled the loose pieces of paper up and started organizing them.

“It’s just…” Jack hesitated. When he didn’t continue, Rhys glanced at him. The alpha dropped his feet, moving to sit on the edge of the chair.

“Jack?”

“You’ve never had a heat.” Jack blurted and Rhys’ face turned crimson, quickly looking away. Jack stood up. He dropped his files on the desk and stalked around it until he was next to the omega. “Rhys, no, look at me,” Jack grasped Rhys’ chin and turned him to face him.

“Jack.” Rhys squeezed his eyes shut. He knew what was coming.

“I know being my son can come with its own…complications, but RHysie, you should have had a heat by now. And I know it’s something we never talk about, but maybe—”

“ _No._ ”

Jack paused. Rhys refused to open his eyes. He didn’t budge, his lips pressed tight. His heart was starting to pound and he only relaxed when Jack sighed and let go of his chin. He opened his eyes as the alpha slunk back to the other side of the desk.

“Fine. _Fine._ ” Jack muttered. He grabbed the files from Rhys desk. “Make sure the hotels are prepped for the Tediore asses.”

“It’ll be more buggy then one of Moxxi’s mattresses,” Rhys sighed.

Jack barked out a laugh, the tension of the room easing once more into relaxation. He shot Rhys a wry smile and Rhys just hummed as he sent out the orders and made sure there were enough beds for the three representatives that would be arriving soon.

Technically they would be arriving on Rhys birthday, but he was glad in a way. They could get work sorted out, see what Tediore really wanted, and then Rhys could relax while Jack plotted.

It was going to work perfectly.

When it came time for lunch, Rhys slipped out of the office just as an alpha entered the room and Jack started yelling. Jack always waited until Rhys was out of the office whenever he had to deal with disgruntled or unhappy employees. Not that Rhys minded; he didn’t like violence. He didn’t like the smell of death. Sometimes it reminded him of growing up on Pandora and his heart ached only to remind himself that the clan leaders had given him to Jack. That Rhys _was_ a peace treaty and Jack had kept his word, and so had the various clans.

Those who stepped out though, or sought rebellion where quickly taken down by rival groups eager to show their loyalty to Hyperion.

Still, it always made Rhys think about where he would be now if Jack hadn’t plucked him during the meeting. Omega’s were rare on Pandora. Hell, they were rare on any of the outer planets. They were protected, guarded, sometimes held under literal lock and key. To have one born into the family meant your status was upgraded and a whole new life was available. It also meant that people would go to great lengths to try and pass of betas as omegas; perfumes, pheromones, sometimes surgery, but it never worked. There was something distinctly unique about omegas.  To be born an omega meant your life would improve and you would be married off to some rich and powerful alpha.

Still…there were some things Rhys never told Jack, and he suspected if the alpha knew Rhys’ true fate, he would probably destroy Pandora, so Rhys never told the alpha about what happened the day prior to the clans gathering to meet and discuss Pandora’s future.

The truth was that Rhys was to be given to Captain Flynt when he was old enough. He had been hidden from the world and shielded away from the blood and murder of his own clan. It was considered bad luck for an omega to see too much death or violence; it could affect their fertility and omegas only birthed alphas and other omegas. Truly a feather in any cap of their potential mate, and Rhys was terrified of leaving his home and family behind.

He had grown up amongst the Bloodshots, he knew them. The bad asses, the grunts, the marauders, even the sewer rats that hid in the lower levels. He knew them all. What he knew of Captain Flynt and his men in the Southern Shelf, well, it had sent shivers up his spine and it set the Bloodshots as a whole on edge.

Rhys smiled at the memory as he walked down the corridor, silently humming to himself as alphas and betas alike made sure to step out of the way, even though he was getting lost in his memories.

 

* * *

 

There were few betas, most were alphas, and as young as he was, Rhys knew the men were upset and making themselves heard. They weren’t happy to be losing Rhys, and many had made it clear, but their leader, Flanksteak, said they didn’t have a choice, they had to make peace.  Which is why the event would be held in The Dust, in the old Cathedral that overlooked the DAHL ruins with Handsome Jack attending what he had been told was a peace treaty between clans.

Rhys knew his place. He understood why he had to be given to Captain Flynt, but it still scared him and he cried in the vehicle as they crossed the dust.

“Rhys,” Flanksteak sighed while the marauders grumbled and shot Rhys worried looks. “You need to calm.”

“I-I don’t want to go,” Rhys wailed.

“Rhys,” Flanksteak cupped his small jaw, making Rhys look up to the alpha. “What you are doing is so important. You’re saving us, your family. And I know you’ll be scared at first, but it’ll be okay. Captain Flynt will never raise a hand to you, and he’ll give you as many books as you want.”

Rhys shook his head, rubbing his one good eye. “But he skins people!”

Flanksteak glared at the others. “Which one of you idiots told him that?” When he got no response, he looked back to Rhys. “He’ll never do it in front of you. I promise.”

“But I won’t be able to see the dam!”

“No, but you’ll be able to see the lights in the north. And they’re really pretty at night. Nothing like what we got down here. They’re in the book, remember the coloured streaks of light in the sky?”

Rhys hiccupped, starting to quiet. “But… but…”

“But? What is it, Rhys?” Flanksteak leaned closer, the truck rocking as it moved slowly over the hills of sand.

“But I won’t see you ever again,” Rhys whispered.

Flanksteak paused before he lifted up his mask and gave Rhys a kind smile. “You write to me. Every time you’re sad or worried or scared? You write to me and I’ll write back, okay? And besides, there’s going to be a big party in ten years, and just like today, all of the clans will gather.”

Rhys frowned. He went to wipe his nose on his sleeve when a marauder quickly handed him a tissue. “Wha-what happens in ten years? That’s forever!”

The smiled slipped from Flanksteak’s face and he covered his face with his mask once more. “A very special party, Rhys. And you’ll be the star.”

“I-I like parties,” a small smile appeared on Rhys face.

“It’ll be the very best one ever. I swear.” Flanksteak’s voice cracked before he shook his head and banged on the wall separating them from the driver. “Are we almost there?”

“Yes, sir!” the driver called back.

“Come on Rhys, you can’t be looking sad on such a special day,” Flanksteak chided, his voice hitching and Rhys nodded. He blew his nose into the tissue and handed it back to the Marauder who dutifully tossed it out the window.

“Yes, Boss!”

 

* * *

 

“Coffee, black like your soul. Avocado and chicken sandwich, and that yellow soup you like.” Rhys chimed, placing the offering Jack’s desk.

“You mean you like it,” Jack smirked as he took the coffee.

Rhys shrugged. “It’s good for digestion.”

“I hear you, kitten.”

Rhys nodded, heading back to his own desk with his salad and coffee. He sat down, wiggling awake the screen. A new email popped up telling that that the Tediore people would be arriving tomorrow at noon and Rhys and Jack were as ready as they could possibly be.

“You okay, Rhysie?” Jack called.

Rhys glanced at the alpha. “Yeah, why?”

“You looked distant when you came in,” Jack started eating.

Opening his salad, Rhys started to eat, only pausing once. “I was just…thinking about my old life.”

“Anything you want to share?” Jack’s voice was soft.

Rhys shook his head. “Not really. Just...thinking.”

They ate in silence and Rhys slowly picked at his salad.

 

* * *

 

Rhys had never seen so many people before in his young life. It was like every bandit had come to witness Rhys be given to Captain Flynt. There were hundreds of vehicles outside, bikes, cars, trucks, buzzards, and packed cara-vans. They crowded around him and the marauders, bad asses, grunts and even a few psychos pushed the crowd back, giving him space. He hid his face in Flanksteak’s neck as the alpha carried him into the cathedral, even though he could hear the low murmur of the crowd whispering how small he was, and skinny, and that he only had one eye and one arm.

Once they were inside, it was quieter, and Rhys was allowed to stand on his own two feet. He swallowed, taking Flanksteak’s hand and dropping his head, staring down at the faded and sand covered carpet as he was led towards the front of the church.

“You must be Rhys,” an alpha spoke, his voice deep and Rhys shivered. He clutched Flanksteak’s hand tight.

“He’s shy. A good boy, asks a lot of questions, but he takes a bit of time to warm up to people.” Flanksteak’s tone was hard, like he was giving orders to group of psychos who weren’t listening.

“Well, I heard that Rhys likes ice cream, is that true, Rhys?”

Rhys slowly lifted his head, uncertain as he met the gaze of an alpha with fiery red hair and brown eyes. He was a big alpha, with solid metal armour with spikes along his shoulders and a yellow covering over it. He knelt in front of Rhys, placing his metal horned helmet on the floor as he reached behind him and one of his men handed him a small box. Captain Flynt offered it to Rhys and Rhys hesitated, looking up at Flanksteak.

“Go on, Rhys. It’s okay.”

Uncertain, Rhys reached out and with Flynt’s help he opened the box, blinking at the small, yellow, glass container inside. It was ice cream, vanilla ice cream, and Rhys’ brown eye grew wide.

“Ice cream!” He squealed.

“That’s right. And there’s so much more back home, too. We have every kind. We got it just for you.” Captain Flynt explained, smiling softly.

“Thank you,” Rhys smiled. He picked up the container and licked it, grinning up at Flanksteak. “It’s really good!”

“I’m glad, Rhys. Listen, Captain Flynt and I have to discuss some really boring things, why don’t you have a seat for a few minutes, yeah?” Flanksteak gestured to his men and they nodded.

“Yes, Sir,” Rhys licked the ice cream and started walking among the aisles. He was followed by several of Flanksteak’s men, but it wasn’t odd. He was never alone. He walked outside, slipping past the crowds of people and walking toward the graves until he found a few that were covered by the shadow of the church. He sat down, licking his treat while his guards milled about, keeping an eye on Rhys.

“Have you seen him yet?” A marauder called to a  Hodunk soldier.

“Nah, but they say he’s always late.”

Rhys focused on his treat, watching the clean blue sky and wondering if the sun would feel as warm in the north as it did at home at the Dam. From the corner of his eye, he saw two grunts try and approach him before Marcus, a badass, stepped in front of them and chased them off.

A cloud in the distance caught his attention and Rhys slowed his licking, watching as the cloud came closer and the shine of metal grew. It was a truck and it was driving fast. Rhys wondered if it would mow down the people milling about in front of the church.

The truck, an expensive one unlike Rhys had ever seen before, stopped with a loud crunch of the tires chewing up the sand and gravel. The driver side door opened and a man that looked more machine then human stepped out. He had grey hair and a cybernetic eye and arm. He swept his gaze of the crowd of now hushed bandits before he nodded and muttered something Rhys couldn’t hear.

The back passenger door opened and a woman Rhys recognized as the new Sheriff of Lynchwood. Mainly because of the various posters all over Pandora of her face and the fact that Flanksteak did everything he could to avoid either annoying her or getting in her way. She was an alpha, Rhys could smell her, and she smelled dangerous.

From behind her, two male alphas emerged. One wearing a facial covering and bandit clothing, and the other stumbled out of the truck, almost falling to the ground, a bottle of whiskey slipping from his hands and onto the dust. He cursed, reaching for it before the Sheriff and the other man pulled him to his feet.

He was tall, with dark skin and a white face. Rhys thought it was odd but said nothing as the group of alphas started toward the church, all of them armed. The sheriff glanced at Rhys and he cowered under her gaze. She looked away and kept walking. The man with the three coats brushed the dust off his clothes, fixing a watch on his shoulder as he followed the sheriff and cybernetic man.

Rhys caught his gaze and the man paused, his blue and green eyes staring at Rhys. They stared at one another until Rhys licked his rapidly melting vanilla treat and the man blinked, looking away and walking into the church.

Moments later, Flanksteak reappeared.

“Come on, Rhys. It’s time to go.”

Rhys finished his ice cream and took Flanksteak’s hand, following the alpha back into the church.

Every seat was filled.

There were mercenaries, sand pirates, bad asses, nomads, Zafords, Hodunks, goliaths. They were all there to watch as Rhys was given away.

Rhys slowly walked with Flanksteak, staying close to the alpha as the eyes of the church were on him, watching each step he took. At the front of the church he saw Captain Flynt standing and wearing his helmet, surrounded by his men. Standing ahead of him was the man with the blue and green eyes, the Sherriff standing to his right.

“Who’s that?” Rhys whispered to Flanksteak as they slowly made their way to the front.

“That’s Handsome Jack, Rhys. He owns Hyperion. We’re all going to work for him now.” Flanksteak murmured.

Rhys didn’t answer, just fidgeted with the special purple gown he wore as he finally made his way to the front and the crowd fell into a hushed silence.

“We are here today to celebrate our new future on Pandora,” Flanksteak began, his voice booming in the church. “As a sign of trust and our ambassador, Rhys, the omega of the Bloodshot clan, will live with the Ripper Clan.”

Rhys wrinkled his nose and peered up to Handsome Jack, blinking when he saw the alpha was watching him. He gave the alpha a small smile before he ducked behind Flanksteak’s leg and peeked out, watching the way the alpha’s jaw tightened, but missing how he clenched his fists.

Captain Flynt nodded, turning to the crowd with wide open arms. “We of the Ripper Clan will—”

“No.”

Rhys stared at the blue and green eyed alpha. The Sherriff dipped her hat, her hands resting on the hilt of her guns.

Handsome Jack cleared his throat, tipping his head up as he addressed the crowd. “No. I’m going to provide an alternative. A better option, a smarter option.”

Flynt turned to Handsome Jack, looking at him then Flanksteak. “Option?”

“Work for me, and I’ll keep the other corporations off of Pandora.” Jack announced.

There was silence and then chaos of yelling and cursing before it was decided to move this meeting somewhere else.

Rhys was whisked away and prepared in another outfit, one meant for peace.

It was the last time he was on Pandora.

 

* * *

 

Rhys didn’t sleep that night.

He tossed and turned, memories of his childhood rising and drowning him out. He didn’t understand why. He struggled against the invisible hands holding him down until he’d finally given up and climbed out of bed, heading for the kitchen to get some water. On his way back, he noticed the light in Jack’s office was on. He paused, knocking on the door frame.

The alpha was sitting behind his computer, shirtless and clad only in his black briefs boxers. His bronzed skin was illuminated by the computer monitor, the light reflecting off of the clasps of his mask. He was broad shouldered and not with rock hard muscles but firm in all the right places.

 He glanced up at Rhys through his black framed glasses, his hair mused. Rhys wore a tank top and pyjama pants.

“Jack?” Rhys whispered.

“Can’t sleep, Kiddo?” Jack mused.

“No. You?” Rhys sipped his water.

“Nah. Something doesn’t feel right about Tediore.” Jack sighed, his gaze running back to the screen.

Rhys watched him, his heart fluttering slightly as the alpha leaned back in his chair and sighed, stretching his arms over his head, the muscles in his arms flexing. He sighed and scratched his hairy chest, only pausing to look back to Rhys.

“You should get some sleep. I’ll need you sharp for tomorrow.”

“Unless they’re planning o bringing in omegas who are near their heats, I think we’ll be okay.”

Jack raised an eyebrow. “That happened _once_ —”

“Yeah, and you were mad at me for a week.” Rhys rolled his eyes.

“I bought that ice cream chain you liked—”

“Only after I broke down crying—”

Jack opened his mouth and Rhys tilted his head before Jack shook his head, a bemused smile crossing his face.

“I’m not going to win this, am I?”

“Nope.”

“Go to bed, Rhysie.”

“Night, Dad.”

“Night, Son.”

 

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading!!! I'm sorry for the delay; life has been interesting these past few weeks. Anyway. thank you for joining me on this sin train and commenting!!! <3

Jack was on edge. He was restless and pacing back and forth on the docking bay. He hadn’t gone back to sleep after Rhys had seen him and Rhys knew that an exhausted Jack was not a nice Jack. The soldiers that stood awaiting the arrival of the Tediore ship were on edge too, minutely glancing back at Jack, their hands gripping their weapons just a bit tighter.

A tired and angry Jack led to an unpredictable Jack, and Rhys knew they needed to see what Tediore was up too. They also needed access to their designs. So, before the shuttle could land, Rhys grabbed the alpha’s hand and dragged him over to a doorway out of the eyesight of the soldiers.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Jack huffed, glaring at Rhys.

 Wordlessly, Rhys tipped his head, exposing his bonding site to the alpha.

Jack paused, his eyes growing wide. “Rhysie—”

“You need to be calm for this. It’s okay, Jack. Besides, you don’t know what they’re going to throw at you.” Rhys murmured

Jack hesitated, frowning before he stepped closer, his hands coming to rest on Rhys’ narrow shoulders. Rhys let his eyes fall shut, his lips parting as Jack bowed his head, drawing in a deep breath of Rhys’s scent. Instantly, Jack’s grip softened, his body hunched forward slightly and the alpha let out a relieved sigh, like he had been struggling for hours and finally the weight of the world had lifted from his shoulders. He drew in another deep breath and Rhys drew in a deep whiff of the alphas own scent, letting the familiar warmth of ash, honey, and the cologne the alpha liked to wear, wash over his senses. He mumbled under his breath and Jack chuckled, rubbing his shoulders.

“Didn’t know I needed that. Thank you, kitten.” Jack mused.

Rhys opened his eyes and smiled softly in response. “Yes, Dad.”

_“Ahem.”_

They both paused and slowly Jack turned to a soldier who had quietly approached them. The soldier saluted before clearing his throat again. “The, uh, the shuttle is landing in three minutes, Sir. They’re coming in as we speak.”

“Right, well, come on, Rhysie. Let’s see what they’ve brought against us.” Jack winked at Rhys, letting go of his shoulders. He stepped away and followed the soldier back to the platform while Rhys rubbed his forehead and obediently followed.

It took him longer then he would have liked to calm his pounding heart.

He straightened his tie while Jack crossed his arms across his broad chest, his face turning bored as the shuttle landed and the doors opened.

“Remember,” Rhys began, “if they have omegas—”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll throw you at them and you can chase them off.” Jack winked.

Rhys rolled his eyes, a smile tipping his lips but that smile froze as the Tediore agents stepped out and onto Helios station.

Jack’s quick indrawn breath and low growl masked Rhys’s startled gasp.

One beta, a short, balding man, and two alphas maybe a few years older than Rhys but both of whom were the definition of dashingly handsome: both of them were taller than him, at least as tall as Jack, and they were broad shouldered.  Rhys stared wide-eyed at the two men, both of them impeccably dressed and styled. One alpha had brown hair and brown eyes. The other was red-haired with a dusting of freckles across his nose.

“I don’t think they’re here for me, Cupcake,” Jack growled under his breath as they approached Rhys and Jack. “I think they’re here for you.”

Rhys gulped. They hadn’t planned on this.

“Handsome Jack, Mr. Rhys, it is so kind of you to allow us to meet with you.” The short beta smiled, but Rhys was staring at the two alphas. Closer now, Rhys saw the red head had a cherub smile. He winked at Rhys, and Rhys looked away, feeling his cheeks warm.

“Yeah, right. These men will see you to your rooms. We’ll meet tonight to discuss work.” Jack’s voice was short and vicious, the calming from scenting Rhys earlier was gone and quiet fury was filling the air of the station. “Rhys, let’s go. _Rhys!_ ”

Rhys blinked, wide-eyed. He caught the redheads eyes and quickly looked away as he chased after Jack into the elevator. The alpha’s fists were clenching at his side, growing as the doors closed and it began to move.

“Jack?”

Jack slammed the emergency stop button on the elevator and turned to Rhys, making Rhys step back in alarm.

“If they so much as fucking touch you, I’m sending them _all_ to the airlock.”

Rhys flushed for an entirely different reason. “Jack, nothing is going to happen. I’m not some weak little omega.”

Jacks lips thinned, his gaze narrowed. “Cupcake, they brought alphas. They brought the sort of alphas _you_ like.”

Rhys flushed differently this time. “I don’t—”

“I know your type, Kitten, and those two are fucking trouble. Stay smart.”

Jaw tightening, Rhys crossed his arms, pointedly ignoring the alpha as he stared at the door. “Fine. But just remember: you promised no killing on my birthday.”

“Yeah, I remember. You still want to have drinks after this?” Jack’s mood changed slightly and Rhys recognized the alpha’s attempts to sooth him.

He was still annoyed at him.

“Yeah, especially after the meeting tonight.  I think we’re both going to need it.”

 

* * *

 

Jack was prowling the penthouse and growing under his breath. Rhys thought he heard something shatter but ignored it. He was busy changing shirts and ties. He had a whole collection, technically it was the next seasons collection of the fashion house he liked, but still, Rhys wanted to look nice. For himself. Not because he and Jack would be having supper with those two alphas who maybe looked a little too attractive. Rhys wrinkled his nose. They weren’t his type, anyway. They were as far from it as Rhys was from the central planets. Besides, it was his birthday and he wanted to look nice for when he and Jack tried to drink each other under the table.

Technically Jack would drink him under the table and then help him walk home.

Rhys scowled at the satin red tie and tossed it away, grabbing a warm orange one with thin blue stripes on it, reworking the knot.

It took his longer then he wanted to admit to realize that Jack had stopped prowling and was actually watching from the door of his bedroom. Rhys caught his gaze from the corner of his eye and paused, watching the alpha lean against the frame, his lips thin, and his eyes narrowed.

“Jack?” Rhys cocked his head, frowning.

“Maybe we should cancel the meeting tonight, and you and I can go out for drinks instead.” Jack said finally. His voice was low, quiet, like how it got when he was discussing things on Pandora with Nisha.

Rhys slowly blinked. “What? Why?” When Jack didn’t response, Rhys features smoothed into one of annoyance and he focused on his reflection once more. “Dad, no. They’re alphas. There are alphas on this station. I’m not some naïve omega, alright? Besides, they’d know better than to come near me.” Rhys shrugged.

 Jack wrinkled his nose, his eyes running over Rhys clothed body and Rhys bit his inner cheek to stop the shiver.

“Just, watch your drinks tonight, okay?”

Groaning, Rhys finished with his tie and turned away from the mirror. “Dad, that’s not going to happen. Can we go now, please? I’m starving.”

“Yeah, let’s go.” Jack huffed. He moved away from the door and Rhys followed him.

“You just remember to get the deal, alright?” Rhys fiddled with his cuff links.

Jack slapped his hands and Rhys obediently held out his wrists, letting Jack fix them himself. “Whatever you say, kitten.”

 

* * *

 

Almino was a small bistro that made the best steaks and cocktails on Helios. Rhys knew because when he was old enough, he and Jack had sampled practically every restaurant on the station looking for the best place for food and booze. Almino became their little hideaway, the place where Jack could get his fill of steak and ribs, and Rhys would get pleasantly buzzed on the dazzlingly variety of sugar, sour, hard liquors and energy drink combinations.

There was a live band that played soft jazz, and many of the booths were shielded from curious eyes. It was the perfect place to hide or try and recover from a busy day. Although at the moment, it was the negation between two corporations.

Jack and Rhys sat at one end of the booth. Rhys on the outside, Jack on the inside, his arm thrown along the back of the headrests. An untouched dark ale was perched in front of Jack, perspiration dripping down onto the glass and on to the coaster. Rhys was teasing the glass of his cocktail, a red drink packed with vodka and at least two different energy drinks. Across from them sat the two alphas and the beta. The beta was on the inside and was smiling pleasantly, the two alphas looked on politely, watching Jack, but also glancing at Rhys.

They hadn’t even ordered anything to eat yet and Rhys was regretting not grabbing one of his granola bars before they left the apartment.

“You know, I have heard so many rumours about this station, but being here, it really is remarkably designed.” The beta, Robert, gushed. “I understand you were the one who designed it?”

Jack smiled thinly. “Yes, when I was the head of engineering.”

“Well, the architecture is a wonder, and something Mrs. Tediore greatly appreciates.” Robert continued.

Rhys felt his eyes starting to glaze over as the beta continued to heap on praises to Jack and usually Jack devoured it, wallowed in it, but tonight he was on edge, casting glances at the two alphas, his body tense next to Rhys. He should have brought Jack a granola bar.

The appeal of the two alphas had quickly worn off for Rhys. They hardly spoke, although when they did it was soft, more of a murmur. The red heads name was Eric, the other alpha was Brian. Both of them were engineers.

“—Isn’t that right, Rhys.”

Rhys blinked and glanced at Jack. He had no idea what the alpha had been talking about, but usually that was his cue to agree to whatever Jack said. Jack raised an eyebrow and Rhys nodded, turning to the others he started to answer when his comm started chiming and he glanced at his palm, turning his palm up.

_Incoming VIP call from Pandora…_

Rhys lips twitched. He smiled shyly at Jack. “I have to take this.”

Jack glanced at the screen before he hummed in agreement. Rhys whispered a quiet _excuse me_ and slipped from the booth, heading for the bathroom. He glanced over his shoulder and caught Eric watching him while Brian leaned forward and asked Jack something and Jack actually _laughed_.

He turned away and continued into the bathroom. He checked to make sure it was empty before he answered.

“Hello?”

“Hi Kiddo!” Jack’s face and voice met him before it crumpled into a crooked smile and kind eyes. “Happy Birthday! How’s the party? Is Jack sloshed yet?”

“Thank you, Uncle Tim,” Rhys beamed, leaning against the edge of the bathroom counter. He ran a hand through his hair as he glanced at the door. “No party,” Timothy frowned and Rhys shook his head. “I didn’t want one, and Jack hasn’t touched a drop yet. We’re actually meeting with Tediore representatives—apparently they want to join Hyperion.” As he spoke, Timothy’s eyes grew wider and wider until he slowly whistled.

“Hoooly shit, that’s impressive. Jack’s been sending me notes, but I didn’t realize it would be happening tonight. Did they send a delegation of omegas?” Timothy winked knowingly.

Rhys smiled ruefully. “No. They sent two alphas.”

Timothy blinked before he frowned, his brow pulling together in confusion. “Wait, two alphas? Why would they send two alphas—”

Rhys could feel his cheeks starting to heat. “Jack says they’re my ‘type’,” he quoted the word with his other hand.

Confusion swept away to understanding and then a furious scowl crawled across Timothy’s face. “Those _assholes_ , how dare they—”

“It’s okay, Jack and I talked. Everything is fine.” Rhys soothed, watching as the alphas face took on a pinched look.

“You’re sure?”

“Yes, Uncle Tim.”

Timothy nodded, glancing off screen before he wrinkled his nose. “Okay, well, just be careful? You don’t know what they’re planning. Sending two alphas is risky, double risky if they’re coming after you. Jack would know. They’re up to something.”

“I know,” Rhys sighed.

An awkward silence filled the line before Timothy coughed and raised an eyebrow. “Soo… there gonna be cake when I get back, or what?”

Rhys lips twitched and he nodded, fighting back the smile that wanted to crawl across his face. “Yeah, ice cream cake.”

Timothy grinned. “I’m in. I should be home sometime next week.”

“Okay, safe travels.” Rhys said.

“Be safe, Rhysie.” Timothy winked and the line ended.

Rhys let his arm drop to his side, the screen fading to nothing. He slowly turned, glancing at himself in the mirror. Tediore was up to something, that much was clear. Had they brought the alphas to tempt Rhys? It was beyond stupid bordering idiocy. What were they up to? There was simply too much to factor in, too many issues, but if only Rhys had a way of maybe getting some information then—Rhys eyes widened and a slow smile curled across his lips.

Oh, he had a plan. He’d find out what Tediore was up to and Jack would be impressed as hell by it.

He carefully pulled free his tie, popping open the top two buttons of his shirt and just giving the hint of the ink on his neck and chest. He ruffled his hair before he pocketed his tie and stepped out of the bathroom, scanning the bistro.

Jack and Robert were leaned close, talking to each other. Jacks face was hard, but curious. Brian was knocking back a beer at the table. Eric was leaning against the across the restaurant bar, slowly drinking a glass of scotch. Rhys slipped over to the bar and stood next to Eric. He ignored the alphas double take of him and ordered himself a Scarlett Harlot. Within moments he was presented with a pink drink with a sugar and slat crust and something that smelled faintly of tequila hidden beneath three different types of fruit juice.

Rhys took a sip as he turned to the alpha. “Are you enjoying yourself? Your rooms comfortable?”

Eric loosened his own tie, his eyes running up and down Rhys body before settling on his face. He smiled. “Yeah. Beautiful view of Pandora.”

“Good.” Rhys smiled and took another sip of his drink. It burned and he knew if he wasn’t careful he’d end up with Jack carrying him home.

“Although…” Eric took another drink of his scotch, tipping his head back, his adams apple bobbing in his long throat.

“Although?” Rhys leaned forward on one arm.

“I’ve never seen Elpis.” Eric shrugged. “At least, not this close. I’m usually trapped inside of a shuttle.”

“It’s very beautiful,” Rhys mused, “if you’d like, I could give you a tour?”

Eric’s lips twitched. “A tour?”

“Hmm mmm, you are guests of Hyperion. I know this station like the back of my hand.” Rhys continued.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Eric glanced at their booth and Rhys followed his gaze. Brian was waving some sort of schematic he’d drawn on a napkin at Jack who was shaking his head and snapping at him while Robert tried to calm the situation.

“Won’t your Dad be upset?”

Rhys nose wrinkled and he downed his drink in one smooth movement. He shook his head, hissing quietly as his throat burned. He smiled at Eric. “He’ll be fine. Follow me.”

Eric nodded, his lips curling into a smirk as Rhys led him out of the bistro.

 

* * *

 

“Holy shit, this is _beautiful_ ,” Eric gasped. He stood before the floor to ceiling window, staring at the purple moon.

Rhys hummed in agreement, pouring himself and Eric a glass of whiskey from the small bar tucked into the corner. They were in Rhys’s one time penthouse. Open concept kitchen on one side and an oversized bed nestled against the far wall. On the floor was a white rug of some creature with too soft fur and the entire apartment was dimly lit. Really, it smelled very faintly of Rhys and when he’d spied the alpha’s shoulders relax as he entered, Rhys knew Eric was already dropping his guard.

“It really is,” Rhys joined him at the window and handed him the glass. The alpha raised an eyebrow before he brought the glass to his lips and took an uncertain sip, his eyes staring into Rhys’s. Rhys looked to the purple moon, his eyes tracing the ragged scar that covered most of the landscape.

“Have you been there? Elpis?” Eric asked.

“Yes. Jack likes to go there sometimes, so I go with him.” Rhys shrugged, sipping his own drink. It was expensive whiskey—technically it was Jack’s whiskey that Rhys had plucked from the alpha’s bedroom when he was sixteen. The alpha had never mentioned it, but had quietly told Rhys not to drink a whole bottle at once or he’d be sick for days.

Rhys took the advice to heart and drank it sparingly, treating himself to it for special occasions.

Or manipulating alphas.

Speaking of alphas, Eric knocked back the whiskey, coughing and leaning against the window in surprise. “Ho-Holy shit, this is strong.”

“Do you want another?” Rhys plucked the empty glass from Eric’s hand and walked back to the bar, pouring more of the amber liquid into the cut crystal. When he turned around, Eric wasn’t by the window but was staggering over to the bed. He turned, tumbling over and sat on the edge of it.

 Wordlessly, Rhys joined him. Eric mumbled another thanks as he took the glass and stared at the window. Rhys took another sip of his own, leaning back on one hand and staring out at the purple moon.

“I’m not usually a lightweight with this stuff,” Eric mused, examining the glass.

“Don’t worry,” Rhys shook his head. “It’s what Jack drinks to relax. It’s pretty powerful.”

“Yeah?” Eric smirked, his cheeks warming as he brought the glass to his lips, drinking.

“Yeah,” Rhys knocked back his own, sighing at the burn that spread down his throat and through his chest. He had to be careful; he’d already gotten delightfully buzzed with the cocktails earlier, adding this whiskey wouldn’t exactly help. He needed to focus because Eric was starting to look a bit wild, and Rhys couldn’t help but wonder just how much the alpha had drank before Rhys joined him at the bar.

As if to answer his question, Eric sighed and fell back onto the bed, shifting until he was stretched out amongst the too soft sheets. “This whole room smells _amazing_.”

“Thank you. It’s mine.” Rhys’s lips twitched and Eric’s eyes widened before falling half lidded.

“You know, you’re not like your file.”

Rhys paused, tilting his head just slightly as he glanced at the alpha. “My file?”

“Hmmm mmmm,” Eric’s eyes fell shut. He waved his hand as he spoke. “It’s like, it’s nowhere as thick as Jack’s, but…noo…I shouldn’t say anything else.” He cracked open an eye and looked at Rhys. “I’ll get into trouble.”

Humming, Rhys shifted on the bed, slowly crawling up the sheets. His heart was starting to beat faster, especially with the way the alpha was watching him. Eventually Rhys settled next to the alpha on the bed, his voice soft and low.

“How about…you tell me about you, and I tell you about me?” Rhys offered.

Eric rolled his head, his gaze looking up to the ceiling before he nodded and offered his glass to Rhys. “I’m going to need some liquid courage for this.”

“Let me,” Rhys took the glass and scooted off of the bed. This time he grabbed the bottle and glass and returned to the bed. He poured another glass for Eric but the alpha took the bottle from his hand and took a long drink from it before stopping and gasping for breath.

“Oh shit, Hyperion has the best.” He groaned.

Rhys settled against the pillows, watching the flush on Eric’s cheeks spread outward and down his neck to the collar of his light blue shirt. He took a long drink from his own glass, sighing happily at the burn as the world turned just a bit softer.

The next thing he knew, and Rhys really should have been focusing more, was that he could hear the alphas heartbeat beneath his ear, his head on his chest. It was strong and Rhys curled around the alpha, shutting his eyes as Eric stroked through his hair.

God when was the last time somebody had held him? When had an alpha last touched him? Stupid Rhys. _What would Jack say?_

“You seem pretty young to be a PA,” Eric hummed, his voice warm an interrupting his train of thought.

 “It made the most sense,” Rhys hummed.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Can I ask why or are you going to be just as mysterious?” Eric teased and Rhys’ lips twitched up. He peeked up at the alpha, curling his toes at the warmth he saw in those green eyes. He blamed the whiskey.

“He found me on Pandora when I was ten, and raised me.” Rhys shrugged. “He taught me how to code and liked my ideas on projects. I know them all. And I’m really organized.” Rhys added.

“Cute and smart, I like it.” Eric winked making Rhys blush and look away. “Hey now, he doesn’t over work you, does he?”

Rhys shook his head. “No. What about you?”

“Me?” Eric sighed dramatically and Rhys fought back a laugh. “Oh man. So boring. Grew up on a suburb on an Atlas planet, went to school, dreamed of someday having a cute and smart omega curled up in my arms, and went on with life.” Eric grinned.

Rhys hide his face in Eric’s chest, nuzzling against the fabric of the man’s shirt. It felt nice; warm. To be held like this, to be close to someone else. He really should be more careful of what he drank and with whom.

“So, what does my file say about me, exactly?” Rhys mumbled, his voice teasing.

Eric hummed. “Well, wherever Jack is, there you are. Like you’re his shadow. And you really like ice cream.”

“Ice cream is good,” Rhys smiled at Eric. “What else?”

“That Jack’s grooming you for his successor.”

“Hmmmm…and?”

“That you’re unbounded.”

“Hmm mmm…” Rhys played with a button on Eric’s shirt, rubbing his thumb against the edge.

“It didn’t mention how good looking you are,” Eric’s voice dropped and Rhys paused, the smile slipping from his face as the alpha looked down at him, his gaze drifting over Rhys’ face.

“It didn’t?” Rhys whispered, focusing on Eric’s lips.

“No. Neither did it mention how good you smell, how sweet.” The alpha’s voice was lowering, turning rough and Rhys shifted on the bed, his eyes falling half lidded.

“Oh,” Rhys murmured as the hand that had been wrapped around him moved up his arm and into his hair, cupping the back of his neck and drawing him into a kiss.

_Oh._

Rhys melted into the kiss, the alphas lips tasting of whiskey and spice. When was the last time he’d been kissed? Had he ever actually been kissed? He tilted his head, the hand in his hair tightening and Eric deepened it, their tongues flicking against one another while Rhys moaned.

When they parted, Rhys was flushed and Eric was breathing hard, his pupils blown, his lips swollen. He was staring at Rhys with hooded eyes.

“There was nothing about how good you taste, either,” Eric muttered and Rhys shyly smiled. He offered his lips again and Eric bent down, drawing him into another kiss that left them both breathless and wanting more.

 

* * *

 

It was three am when Rhys finally slunk back home. He was tired, his head a mixture of liquor and heat. He wanted to take a shower and go to sleep. He entered the apartment, closing the door behind him. He toed off his boots and walked toward his bedroom. There was absolutely no way in hell he could let Jack see him, let alone _smell_ him as he was now. Not that he and Eric actually did anything aside from kissing, but he’d been eventually called away and Rhys waited until he’d gone before heading home himself.

On tiptoes he crept to the bathroom and dropping his clothing to the floor. He scrubbed himself silly until he was clean and there was no chance in hell Eric’s scent was on him. He threw his clothing into the laundry basket and wrapped a towel around his waist, entering his room.

At least he had something. A little bit more information, give him two more days, and he would know why Tediore was after Hyperion and what the corporation really wanted.

Jack would be so pleased, Rhys thought dreamily as he collapsed onto his bed. It made him happy to make the alpha happy.

 

To Be continued...

 

You can find my tumblr @ [Skybloodfox](http://skybloodfox.tumblr.com/)

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading and commenting!!! I am really happy people are reading and liking this along with the alphas coming for Rhys ;) Thank you again! :D

“Come on, wake up, Cupcake.”

Rhys groaned the sound reverberating painfully in his skull. He pulled his blankets over his head, snuggling beneath his sheets, almost slipping back to sleep. He was so tired.

And then Jack ripped the sheets off of him.

“Rhysie, it’s time to—

“Dad!” Rhys squawked, flushing crimson and quickly rolling onto his stomach. He grabbed a pillow and pressed it against his naked ass.

“ _Whoa!_ ” Jack let go of the blankets and quickly backed out of the room, not stopping until the door was shut. Rhys pressed his face against the sheets, blushing.

“When did you start going commando, kitten?” Jack called through the door.

“Shut up!” Rhys yelled, his voice cracking.

“When you’re _up_ for it, I’m making breakfast,” Jack’s voice choked off into a laugh and Rhys whimpered.

He rolled onto his side, glancing down at his erection. It was morning wood, something that happened a bit too often when he’d been drinking the previous night. He sighed, blinking sleepy eyes at the hard pink head and sighed. He rolled onto his back and willed it to go away because he knew once he started, then he’d get slick, then he wouldn’t be able to cum without fucking himself on his fingers, and then he’d need another shower, and then Jack would act weird around him all day, or wear more cologne and neither of them would mention it.

Rhys rubbed his forehead, sighing tiredly, and thought of that of that one creepy alpha down in propaganda who was Jack’s age but was always standing either to close or trying to catch Rhys attention. What was his name? Hedge? No, that wasn’t it… Hugo. His name was Hugo.

_Ugh._

Longer then he wanted, Rhys finally emerged from his bedroom wearing a fuzzy robe and slumped at the kitchen counter, curling onto one of the chairs and catching Jack’s gaze. The alpha ran his eyes over Rhys form before nodding.

“Late night, Cupcake?”

“Hmmm… yeah,” Rhys yawned.

“What did Timothy want?” Jack was frying breakfast sausages and Rhys eyed them hungrily.

“Wish me a happy birthday. He’s coming in sometime next week.”

“Good. Anything else?”

“Not really,” Rhys yawned again.

“So you were just tired and that’s why you left?”

Rhys paused. Very slowly he looked to Jack and the alpha was watching him curiously, his lips pursed together.

“What?”

“With Tediore. Left me all by my lonesome with those assholes.”

_Oh._

Rhys swallowed, suddenly feeling less tired. He straightened in his chair, his hands fanning over the cool grey stone counter. He bowed his head, tilting it slightly to the side: submission to an alpha as he tried to explain his actions.

“The alphas… I just…I didn’t like being…um…” Rhys fumbled with the words, trying to come up with an answer Jack would like and knowing the alpha was watching him struggle.

A large hand curled over his fingers and Rhys snapped his gaze up to Jack’s, his eyes wide, his heart pounding. Jack’s gaze was kind, warm, understanding.

“Didn’t like being looked at like a meal? Where’d you go?”

“My apartment,” Rhys whispered. “I-I just wanted to have a drink and look at Elpis. Then I slept and I-I came home. I’m sorry.”

Jack nodded and let go of his hand, pleased with the answer. Rhys relaxed, letting out a soft breath.

“Just be more careful, okay? I was worried one of those Tediore alphas had run off with you.”

Rhys nodded as Jack scrambled their eggs. He cleared his throat as the toast popped up and Jack grabbed the slices, covering them with butter before plating Rhys first with a sliced up orange.

“Did…did you figure out what they want?”

“No. But give me a day or two and I will.” Jack winked. It made Rhys smile and he nodded. He reached past the alpha and grabbed a fork, eating his breakfast while Jack plated his own and they ate quietly together.

 

* * *

 

The day continued as normally: work, a light lunch, although Rhys did spy Robert, Eric, and Brian wandering through the Hub of Heroism, checking out the stores and designs. They had free reign of the station and Jack was picking up their expenses. A good will gesture, Jack explained.

Rhys raised an eyebrow and Jack’s face broke into that wide grin he made when he was up to something but Jack wouldn’t tell him and so Rhys rolled his eyes and continued working, wondering what exactly were in his and Jack’s files Tediore had on them. Yeah, they had their own files on other corporations, but for there to be a file on Rhys? It made him wonder what exactly it said and what had, or hadn’t, been left out.

Maybe he could get Eric to show it to him. He shook his head and continued on with work. They had another dinner with Tediore, this time at a steak house and he made sure to make Jack eat a granola bar before they left so the alpha wouldn’t be so grumpy.

“Do you think they have anything on us?” Rhys frowned when they entered the hub of heroism, heading for the restaurants.

“How do you mean?” Jack frowned, walking beside him.

“I mean files? Blackmail? We’re not closer to knowing what they really want.” Rhys sighed.

“Hmmm, good point. I’ll see what I can worm out of that beta, Robert. He’s eager for a deal. I’ll focus on him.”

“What made you laugh last night?” Rhys frowned. Jack shot him a confused look and Rhys waved his hand. “Before I left, I saw you and Brian arguing and laughing?”

Jack’s gaze blanked out before he rolled his eyes. “The little fucking shit was trying to explain to me how digistruct could work better using his designs. He was fucking trying to fix _my_ work.”

“What?” Rhys gasped.

“Oh yes, Cupcake. You have to keep an eye on these shits. Reminds me of when I interned for Atlas; douchebag alphas trying to one up each other. Watched them do anything to get a beta, or omega, into bed with them.” Jack paused before the restaurant doors, noting the blacked out windows. He pulled it open for Rhys, the gentle classical music spilling out and into the hub.

“I never knew you interned for Atlas,” Rhys stepped into the restaurant.

“How do you think I got the boards attention with Hyperion?” Jack winked. The warmth that had been on Jack’s face slipped away into a grimace as he looked across the restaurant and caught sight of the Tediore group already waiting for them in the back.

Robert caught their sight and waved and Jack raised his hand at them.

“Just remember what I said,” Jack muttered under his breath, “don’t trust them.”

“Yes, Dad.” Rhys sighed, plastering on his patent smile and approaching the table with Jack behind him. He purposely avoided looking at Eric, who was staring at him.

“Robert, Eric, Brian,” Jack said. He pulled out a chair and Rhys slid onto it, fidgeting with his cufflinks as he looked for a waiter. He was going to need a drink for tonight. “How do you like the station?”

“Absolutely brilliant,” Robert said. “The design, the flow and navigation of living quarters to work areas is efficient. And who can argue with the stunning views? Those drones outside? I counted close to twenty-five?”

“Technically there are about twelve hundred flying at any given moment,” Jack took his seat. “They provide live data, security feed, repairs, whatever I need to happen.”

“But wouldn’t it be more efficient to have human operators?” Brian argued. “Surely there should be someone controlling them.”

Jack’s jaw tightened and Rhys cleared his throat, speaking before the alpha could answer. “Helios has extensive in-house coders and engineers that are continually updating the parameters and functions of the drones,” Rhys said smoothly. “What you see now will be old technology in three months. Hyperion is always focused on the future and how our technology can help our customers meet their goals.”

“Wonderful,” Robert beamed, the tension at the table easing. “Now, I couldn’t help but notice that you have a ClapTrap repair store? I have one myself and—”

“You’re not dating.”

Dead silence.

Eric, who ignored Robert’s paling face, rested his arms on the table, his gaze half lidded as he smiled at Rhys and judging by the alphas breath, he’d already had more than one or two drinks before he and Jack had arrived.

“How come nobody has snatched you up, yet? _Rhysie._ ” His name was a purr on the alphas lips.

Rhys looked away and Jack stood up suddenly, his chair falling backward onto the floor.  

“We’re done here.” Jack growled.

“Mr. Handsome Jack, sir,” Robert scrambled to his feet, his eyes wide.

“No!” Jack slammed his hand on the table and Rhys ducked his head, feeling the entire restaurants attention on them. “You get your alpha in line. We’re done for tonight. Rhys.” Jack was already walking away and Rhys went to stand when Eric grabbed his arm. Rhys froze in place, staring at the alphas green eyes.

 _‘Call me, please,’_ Eric mouthed before letting go and Rhys bolted from the table, his ears starting to burn. He followed Jack out of the restaurant and towards the elevator. The alpha was clenching and unclenching his fists, growling low in his throat.

“Fucking, shitting, pathetic little _bitches_. How fucking _dare_ they,” Jack spat as the elevator doors opened and he stormed inside, Rhys right behind him.

“Jack,” Rhys murmured, his voice soft and low. Jack didn’t respond and Rhys bit his bottom lip, watching the alpha pace back and forth in the small space. Wordlessly, Rhys reached out and grabbed Jack’s wrist, the alpha turning on him and Rhys tilted his head, exposing his tattooed neck. Jack growled again but stepped closer, forcing Rhys against the wall and leaned close, his mouth hovering near Rhys’ bonding site and drew in a deep breath.

When Jack didn’t move away, even when the doors opened to their floor, Rhys frowned. “Jack?”

“Is there something you want to tell me, Son?”

Jack’s voice was low.  Quiet. Rhys frown deepened. “What?”

“Your smell. You smell like one of _them_.” Jack quietly hissed and Rhys swore his heart was about to explode.

Instead, he swallowed quickly and slightly turned his head, catching Jack’s dark gaze. “It’s a new cologne for omegas so we smell more like alphas,” Rhys whispered, not blinking. “It’s so if alphas get close to us, they get confused and leave us alone.” It was a complete and utter lie, but Rhys knew for a fact Jack didn’t pay much attention of omega fashion or styles, most of his information coming from Rhys himself.

Jack’s brows tugged together before he nodded slowly and he let out a shaky breath. He shut his eyes and rested his forehead on Rhys’ shoulder. “I’m sorry, Rhysie. Those…there’s something about them.”

“I know, Dad.” Rhys rubbed his arms, his fingers pressing into the material of Jack’s coat. “Come on, I’ll make us something to eat, okay?”

Reluctantly, Jack let go of Rhys and they left the apartment, heading for the penthouse.

 

* * *

 

Three hours later, some supper and a shower, Rhys was in bed texting Eric. It wasn’t hard to get the alphas contact number, and as he waited for a response, Rhys drank from a glass of water, curling his toes beneath the blankets.

‘ _What do you want?’_ Rhys texted.

‘ _To see you,_ ’ Eric’s responded.

Rhys rolled his eyes. Alphas.

‘ _I can’t.’_

_‘Please, you’re all I think about. I can’t get your scent out of my head. I want to kiss you again.’_

_‘We did that less then twenty-four hours ago. Besides, I can’t risk it.’_ Rhys glanced at his partially open door. He could see the light from Jack’s office pouring down the hallway.

‘ _What do I have to do to see you?’_

A slow smile curled on Rhys lips and he hummed to himself, placing his glass back down on his bedside table.

‘ _It’s too risky._ ’ Rhys typed.

‘ _Please. Anything. I have to kiss you. I need to touch you again.’_

Rhys swallowed, glancing at his door as he considered his option. Evidently Eric was desperate, needy, or just drunk. Maybe it would work in Rhys’s favour?

‘ _Anything?’_

_‘Yes.’_

_‘I want to see my file.’_

Rhys scratched the bottom of one foot with the other, waiting for a response. It was the least threatening thing he could think of, granted it would come off as curious and interested, but the more important information was what was _inside_ the file. What data was collected and what was so important that needed to be made note of? Those were the things that Rhys wanted to know because maybe, somehow, it would help explain what Tediore really wanted with Hyperion.

When Eric didn’t respond after ten minutes, Rhys sighed and prepared to go to sleep. There was a light knock on his door and he blinked as Jack poked his head in, his hair damp from a shower, his glasses perched over his scar covered face. He’d taken off his mask and thrown it across the penthouse when they’d arrived back and Rhys had dutifully picked it up and cleaned out the inside before leaving it on the kitchen counter.

“You asleep yet, kitten?”

“Almost. I’m just chatting with Vaughn,” Rhys lied. It was easy to do and more often than naught he hated himself for doing it, especially to Jack.

“That little beta in accounting?”

“Yeah, that’s the one. He’s wishing me a happy birthday and…” Rhys gaze dipped to the screen.

‘ _I’ll have it for you by lunch tomorrow. Can I see you before then?’_

_‘No.’_

“He’s wishing me a good night,” Rhys sighed, “lots of work tomorrow.”

‘ _Give me something, please.’_

 “Alright, I’m going to watch some TV and go to sleep.” Jack smiled, his face warming, his scar crinkling, and Rhys’s heart ached at the sight.

“Night, Jack-oh! You have an early meeting with research and development.”

Jack’s smile curled into a wicked grin and Rhys bit his inner cheek.

“Oooh, I know, Kitten. I know. Night.” Jack waved as he left.

Rhys looked back to his screen and fluffed his hair, biting hard on his bottom lip until it swelled. He laid back amongst the pillows and took a photo of himself, trying to give his most ‘lusty’ face he could. He sent it to Eric and smirked when he got a drooling emoji in response.

_‘Orgy pits. Lunch. Be there.’_

Groaning, Rhys rolled his eyes. Of course the orgy pits. Well, whatever. Everything was filmed…still… he hated going anywhere near them. Wrinkling his nose, Rhys quickly responded.

_‘I’ll be there.’_

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! :D Thank you for staying with me! I hope this update is okay! Thank you for reading!!!

The geneticists in research and development discovered how to create a fire breathing skag with napalm like spit that dissolved flesh.

Jack pressed against the viewing glass, eyes wide as he baby talked one of the slightly glowing skag pups. Rhys stood six feet behind him, keeping an eye on the scientists and Jack because if the scientists started moving away, then Jack should probably move too. But Jack was obsessed with the small growing pup.

“What’s your name, huh? I bet you don’t have a name, no you don’t, oh no you don’t,” Jack cooed and the skag on the other side barked at him. “Oh! Did you just bark at me? Oh you silly little guy…” Jack went on and Rhys checked his watch. It was almost lunch and they’d been there for four hours.

He knew that once Jack got into research and development, it took a lot to get him out, mainly because the various scientists were eager to show Jack what they had accomplished and why _they_ should get a boost in their budgets.

“What do you think, Rhysie?” Jack called back.

 Rhys blinked, looking up from his watch. Jack was watching him from over his shoulder. The alpha rolled his eyes before he stood up and tapped on the glass. “What do you think we should name this little guy?”

The little skag was wiggling its butt, barking at Jack through the glass, little wisps of smoke drifting from its mouth.

“Danger, keep back.” Rhys said dryly.

A smile tugged on Jack’s lips and he looked back at the little creature before snapping his finger at one scientist. “I want him kept on for breeding. Name him Danger McDangerous.”

“Yes sir,” the alpha scientist nodded and quickly made a note on his tablet.

Jack gave the skag one last fond look before joining Rhys. They left the skag area, heading for the stalker enclosures.  Rhys checked his watch again, frowning. There was absolutely no way in hell he would make his meeting with Eric.

“Everything okay, Cupcake?”

“Yeah, I just…”

“Want to go get something to eat?” Jack offered and Rhys shot him a rueful smile.

“Something like that. I know you like being here so I don’t want to rush you.”

“And I know you hate being down here.” Jack shrugged his shoulders, speaking before Rhys could continue. “I know some of the things here remind you of Pandora. I understand.”

What Jack meant was that the animals, the plants, the random pyscho, all of it was part of Rhys’s childhood. Ducking his head, Rhys watched their shoes as they kept walking. He all but shuddered as Jack wrapped his arm around his shoulders in a lose hug. “Hey, why don’t you head to the hub and have a long lunch? Invite that beta? Have a few drinks, get a little bit drunk, then we can order pizza and throw darts to decide which department gets their budget renewed. Doesn’t that sound like fun?”

Rhys raised his head, catching Jack’s smirk.

“I suck at darts.”

“Yeah, so maybe the environmental protection department will get boosted, who knows?” Jack shrugged.  

Rhys sighed. “Okay. I’ll go. I’ll bring you back lunch.”

“Thanks, Kiddo.” Jack kissed the side of his head before letting go and heading for the stalker wing, loudly announcing to the scientists that ‘Daddy was home’.

Rhys rubbed the spot where Jack had kissed his head and bit his bottom lip before he looked around, making sure the corridor was clear, and pressed his fingers against his tattooed bonding site. He gave himself a little smile and headed for the hub, sending a text to Eric as he walked.

‘ _I’m on my way.’_

 

* * *

 

The Orgy Pit on Helios made the fine hairs on the back of Rhys’ neck stand on end. When he turned eighteen, Jack, against Nisha and Timothy’s advice (heck even Wilhelm muttered it was a bad idea), had taken Rhys there for him to ‘wet his whistle’ or find someone to sleep with.

What resulted was that for some reason Jack apparently forgot Rhys was an omega, although in Jack’s defence he did treat Rhys as an alpha more often than not, but every single creepy alpha in the surrounding rooms came out to investigate Rhys. Which resulted in Jack ending up in a brawl while Rhys sat huddled in a corner, peeking between his fingers, blushing furiously at the various naked bodies and calling security.

Afterwards, when they were home and Rhys was bandaging Jack’s hands and helping him remove his dented mask, Jack muttered an apology and promised to never do it again.

That was the first of his experiences and hopefully this would be his last.

Wiggling his nose, Rhys the pit, walking past various red doors. He checked his palm for the last text message Eric had sent him: _Room 305_. Rhys sighed, breathing through his mouth because breathing through his nose was making him dizzy and setting him on edge. The various scents of sex and slick made him uncomfortable, and he couldn’t for the life of himself understand _why_ Eric wanted to meet there.

Finally, Rhys found Room 305 and knocked once before turning the gold door handle and peeking inside. Eric was sitting on the edge of a clean, round, bed covered with a velvet like purple comforter a dozen pillows and holding a half drunk bottle in his hand. He looked up and smiled tightly when he saw Rhys, his face a shade of scarlet red.

Rhys quickly slipped inside and shut the door behind him. Rhys slowed, wondering if the alpha was blushing but as he got closer, he recognized the smell of liquor and wrinkled his nose. Evidently Eric had been drinking.

“You came,” Eric sighed

 “I did.” Rhys plastered on a fake smile

 “I got it,” Eric shrugged at the Tediore marked tablet screen next to him. “Come over here and let me smell you.”

Smiling sweetly and with a rising wave of butterflies in his stomach, Rhys approached the bed while Eric pulled free his own tie with a heavy sigh and nestled against the almost wall of pillows. He watched Rhys, taking a mouthful of scotch. Rhys settled on the bed next to him and let out a soft grunt when Eric grabbed his arm and buried his face in his hair, breathing deep.

“Oh, _damn_. I’ve been waiting all day for that,” Eric sighed wistfully.

“I bet,” Rhys muttered under his breath. He rearranged himself, letting the alpha breath in his scent to his heart’s content while ignoring Eric’s own. Granted, the alpha didn’t smell _bad_ , but he didn’t smell anything like Jack. Instead, Eric’s scent was something of a mixture of old pine and sea salt. It was missing something that would make Rhys melt in the alphas lap so he focused on the screen, swiping it and finding his corporate identification picture on the front.

“Tha’s you,” Eric slurred, drunk on whiskey and Rhys’ scent.

“It is, isn’t it?” Rhys wrinkled his nose, swiping to the next screen and reading the displayed text.

_Age: twenty-one._

_Relatives: Handsome Jack (father), Nisha (aunt/step mother)._ He almost choked on that one. Nisha would probably shoot old Mrs. Tediore personally for that note.

 _Biological parents: unknown._ Rhys frowned at that. Apparently nobody knew about Flanksteak and the Bloodshot clan… which was probably a good  thing.

_Physical birthplace: unknown.( Pandora?) was noted._

_Endotype: Omega._

_Position at Hyperion: Personal assistant/confidant/chosen successor for Handsome Jack._

“There doesn’t seem to be anything interesting here,” Rhys shifted at the first touch of nose against the skin of his neck. He fought back the shiver at the hot breath ghosted across his flesh.

“Keep going,” Eric’s voice was low, rough.

Rhys swiped left and paused at the new screen tilted _relationships._

“What is this?” Rhys glanced back at Eric, noting the way the alpha’s pupils were blown wide.

“Everybody has these. It just gives us a heads up, lets us know our competitors and…assets.” Eric murmured.

Something coiled in the base of Rhys spine at those words. They weren’t the average words of an engineer, or even a low level assistant. Rhys cleared his throat and focused on the screen, his eyes skimming and feeling his cheeks heat at the information gathered on him.

_Friends: Beta in Accounting department._

_Sexual preference: Male._

_Endotype preference: Alpha._

_Number of heats: Unknown._

_Previous boyfriends: Two male alphas. Brief encounters. Intimate contact unknown. Handsome Jack transferred both to other branches of Hyperion shortly after contact with Rhys._

“What?” Rhys muttered. He frowned. That couldn’t be right. It was just drinks with the two alphas, a brief chat in the hallways and corporate parties. They weren’t—they weren’t _serious_. Why would Jack do that?

“Keep going,” Eric’s hands were rubbing Rhys’s back now, leaving small kisses on his shoulder and Rhys swallowed, hard. He swiped right and stared at the screen.

_Breeding._

“There’s-there’s a page of me, me, me, breeding?” Rhys gawked.

“Hmm mmm, you should see Jacks,” Eric laughed against his ear and Rhys grimaced, shrugging his shoulders at the touch. “Keep reading.”

Instead of a single sentence, there was a paragraph and Rhys found himself horrifically curious and squirming against Eric as he read what Tediore had on him.

Him and Jack, technically.

_Breeding status: unbounded and unclaimed._

_Notes: It was one believed that given Rhys close quarters with Handsome Jack and the alphas aggressive and territorial nature, that Rhys was taken from Pandora with the intention of being groomed into a kept omega for Handsome Jack—_

Rhys read that line over and over again, flushing at the thought of it. He’d never, okay maybe he’d fantasized over it once or twice, thought about the alpha…he….Rhys shook his head. He couldn’t. Every time he did think about it he’d end up slick and crying into his bed sheets and with the way Eric was panting against his neck, Rhys couldn’t take the risk so he kept reading.

_—however, given the nature of the relationship between the two of them, and the fact that Rhys is still unbounded and unclaimed, we speculate that Rhys was taken as a replacement omega due to the loss of Handsome Jack’s wife and daughter, both of whom were omegas, and both of whom died eight months before Rhys was brought to Helios._

Rhys glanced at Eric’s hand that was curling around his cybernetic wrist, gently touching the joints. The alphas other hand was wrapping around his waist, and Rhys ignored the panic starting to skirt into his bones. Hurriedly, he read on:

_In light of this information, and with Handsome Jack’s previous behaviour with other alphas that have approached Rhys, the best method as far as our studies have shown is BBM is the most successful outcome for Tediore success._

Mouth dry, Rhys stared at the three letters. “What’s BBM?”

Eric chuckled behind him and Rhys bit his inside cheek as the alpha rested his chin on Rhys’ shoulder.

“Befriend, Bond, marry.” Eric whispered, his voice completely sober.

Ice cold water poured down Rhys back at the words.  He dropped the tablet and tried to bolt off the bed but Eric tightened his grip and rolled them both over so Rhys was flat on his belly, gasping as Eric lay down on top of him, pressing him into the mattress and restraining him.

“G-Get off of me!” Rhys thrashed, trying to jerk free but Eric was too heavy and his grip on Rhys wrists too tight.

“Don’t worry, Rhys.” Eric nuzzled the back of his neck, peppering kisses to the black ink that circled his bonding site. Rhys froze, his eyes widening in horror, his pulse pounding. “You’ll come to love our company. It’s not as rich as Hyperion, but I’ll treat you right when my grandmother makes me president.”

“ _Stop!_ ” Rhys gasped, shaking his head, trying to do something, _anything_ , to hide his bonding site from the alpha. Hot tears escaped from his eyes and Rhys whined low in his throat as teeth scraped the smooth skin. He didn’t want this! He didn’t want Eric. He wanted—he wanted—

_He wanted Jack._

Fingers sunk into his hair and yanked it to the side and Rhys cried out, it turned into a breathless scream as Eric sunk his teeth in deep into the tattooed bonding site, growling low in his throat and not stopping until the skin popped. Something like hot electricity spread outward and down Rhys’s spine, spreading throughout his body. Rhys could taste it and it tasted _disgusting_ : like rotten fruit and old boiled eggs. He gagged, shuddering underneath the alpha, unable to breath, unable to fight, and wishing he had listened to Jack and avoided the alphas and hadn’t tried to play corporate spy.

But over his cry, Rhys heard it: the door opening.

“Is it done?”

Eric ripped his teeth out of his neck and his weight was lifted and Rhys curled in on himself, whimpering and pressing his hand against his bleeding neck as he looked to the alpha only to see Eric stand and join Brian by the door.

“Yeah, he’s bonded now. Nothing he, or Jack, can do about it.” Eric smirked.

Brian ran his gaze over Rhys’s form. Rhys had the sense of mind to crawl to the edge of the bed where he dropped to the floor, his heart pounding against his chest. He almost missed the text that showed up in his view, his ECHO eye glowing softly in the dimly lit room. Only one person had that ability to send him texts like that and they usually used it when Rhys wasn’t responding through his comm.

_‘Cupcake, where r u? Where’s lunch?’_

_Jack_

“Can we have a bit of fun with him before the shuttle arrives?”

Eric laughed. “I don’t see why not. He seems eager for it. Probably hasn’t had a chance to get laid since Jack plucked him off of Pandora.”

Mouth flooding with saliva, Rhys quickly replied.

‘ _Orgy pit. 503. Help!11!’_ Rhys sent it just as Eric grabbed him by the cuff of his neck and dragged him to his feet. Rhys yelped, clawing at the hand before he was thrown onto the bed. He rolled onto his back, eyeing the two alphas as they started loosening their ties.

“That true, Rhysie? You a _virgin_?” Eric mocked.

“Fuck you!” Rhys spat back.

“Oh  man, I’ve always wanted to have one.” Brian sighed wistfully as he tossed his tie and jacket onto the floor.

“Be sweet, Rhysie, we’re bonded now, so you have to do everything I say,” Eric sang. He grabbed Rhys by the ankle and yanked him to the edge of the bed. Rhys lashed out, kicking hard and managing to get Eric in the gut. Eric gasped while Brian backhanded Rhys.

 Rhys cried out, clutching his face.

“Don’t fucking damage him! You know Grandmother wants him pretty!” Eric snapped when he could breathe again.

“Why the fuck isn’t the bond working? He should be a sobbing omega mess,” Brian scowled, grabbing Rhys’s other foot.

“He’s from Pandora, they’re all fucking rednecks down there.” Eric growled.

Rhys pulled his hand away from his face, growling at the two alphas who paused and stared at him. Nobody, not _nobody_ , insulted his clan. “You have _no_ idea of what you’ve done.”

Eric paused before he kneeled on the bed, leaning close to Rhys but keeping out of kicking range. “Oh yes we do. You’re Tediore property now. Any second and the shuttle will arrive and you’re coming home with me.”

Rhys lifted his chin, his face and neck burning and throbbing for two very different reasons. “You arrogant _shits._ When Jack found me? I was to be married off to a bandit king, Captain Flynt, leader of the Ripper clan. You know why he got that name?” Rhys sneered, watching from the corner of his eye as Brain raised a closed fist, intending to hit him once more.

Eric actually had the gall to look slightly pale. “Why?”

“Because he ripped the fucking flesh off of people,” Rhys hissed at him, “and when Jack finds out what you’ve done? He’s going to dump your asses on Pandora and let the clans eat you for dinner.”

Rhys squeezed his eyes shut just as Brian punched him and station security kicked open the door.

 

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very special extra posting ;) 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!

The first thing Rhys noted when he woke up was that he had the worst headache of his life.

It was worse than when he was sixteen and drank one of Nisha’s custom whiskey blends and spent the night bent over the toilet, vomiting and crying while Jack rubbed his back and whispered soothing words to him while Nisha ate everything in their fridge.

Including his favourite ice cream.

But, unlike then, this time he also felt like his muscles were weighed down, like he was in a bathtub with only his head above water. He cracked open an eye and whimpered at the sterile white light. He blinked several times, the scent of cleaning chemicals finally reaching his nose and he frowned.

What had happened? Why was he in hospital?

“Son?”

Rhys glanced towards the voice, confused when he saw Jack’s concerned face. The alpha was sitting in a chair, his hair a mess, and he was only wearing his yellow sweater and jeans, and his trade mark mask. Rhys frowned at him.

“Wasshasss?” The words were a garbled mess, combining and conflicting and tangling with one another. His tongue was too heavy to form words and Jack’s eyebrows rose as Rhys tried again to speak “Meaaaah…Aaad?”

Thick fingers sunk into his hair and where it had always been soothing, something to relax about, he tried to recoil but couldn’t. Instead he whined low in his throat and Jack sat back stunned, like his hand had been burnt.

The alpha was a closed book to the world, but Rhys knew otherwise. He knew how Jack thought and acted and behaved, and when he saw the hurt in those mismatched eyes, Rhys knew something very wrong was happening.

Thankfully the door to the room opened and Rhys darted his gaze to it, his heart starting to pound and the machines that surrounded him began to beep faster.

Why was he hooked up to machines?

A beta doctor entered, maybe a few inches shorter then Rhys but with a kind smile and hazel eyes and soft brown hair approached Rhys. He nodded at Jack before standing next to the bed and focusing on him.

“Mr. Rhys? Can you hear us? Blink once if you can.”

“He was trying to talk earlier,” Jack offered but the beta doctor only nodded again, his gaze on Rhys.

Slowly, Rhys blinked his eyes and a kinder smile dotted on the beta’s face. “Very good. My name is Doctor Bern. You’re in a private clinic on Helios. You might be wondering why you’re so tired?” Rhys blinked again. “You have been sedated; technically, your bonding site has been injected with a drug that will make you dopy and unable to move because of your forced bonding by an alpha.”

Forced…bonding? He tried to frown in confusion and them he remembered _everything_.

A whine spilled past Rhys lips before he could stop himself. He wanted to crawl away, he wanted to hide and whimper. The memory of Eric doing that to him, forcing him, he— _Eric_.

Oh god, what had he done?

The beeping of the machines increased again and Jack sat straighter. “What’s going on? Are they supposed to do that?”

“Now, now, Mr. Rhys, I understand that was a very distressing incident. You’re safe now; you’re alpha is in protective custody. Everything is alright,” Doctor Bern soothed. Rhys swallowed, glancing at Jack then the beta. “The bonding site is still fresh, but you will be able to move around in one to two hours. Your voice should be able to return then, as well. As it is now, we do not want you to panic. You’re safe, you’re protected. There is no need to worry.”

Except for the fact Rhys was bonded. He couldn’t stop the trembling and jerked, tried to anyway, as Jack’s hand settled on his shoulder.  Instead he softly moaned and Jack pulled his hand away.

“What the fuck is happening with him? He won’t let me touch him.”

“It’s an instinctual response, nothing to be offended about. You’re an alpha. He’s a bonded omega. As it is, he sees you as a danger to himself.”

“I am his _father!”_ Jack jumped to his feet, his face twisting into a vicious scowl. “I fucking raised him!”

“But you are not genetically, and genetics play an important factor in omega endotypes.” Doctor Bern soothed, obviously used to handling angry alphas. “When Mr. Rhys is more awake, and able to speak, we will continue our discussion with suggestions and how best to handle this situation.”

“I’ll handle this fucking situation,” Jack spat.

“If you kill the alpha, Mr. Rhys will enter a mourning period where he could die. Omega’s take bonding very seriously, unlike alphas or betas. It’s part of their core systems.”

Rhys wanted to roll his eyes because it was endo typical bullshit, but at the same time he was starting to panic because if Jack _did_ kill Eric, would it end the bond? Would Rhys wither away and die too? Would that actually happen?

Their eyes met and Rhys stared, searching Jack’s blue and green eyes before the alpha lowered his gaze and sunk back onto the chair, running a hand through his own thick hair.

“Fine,” Jack rasped. “Do whatever the fuck you have to.”

“Yes, Sir. Mr. Rhys? I’ll be back in a few hours once the drug has worn off. Please, try and remain calm.” Doctor Bern excused himself leaving Rhys and Jack alone in silence.

“Rhys…” Jack sighed, rubbing his neck. “Baby, what have you done?”

Rhys whined in response.

 

* * *

 

Three hours later, Rhys felt hungover like the next morning he had drunk Nisha’s booze. The world was spinning slightly and as he blindly popped two pills into his mouth and swallowed them with water, he tried to listen to Doctor Bern speak. Which was hard because Jack was pacing the small room, staring at the floor, and listening intently as they discussed _‘options’_ for Rhys’s condition.

“Without contact with an alpha, it can take six to nine months of separation for the bond to break but omegas often suffer depression, anxiety, and suicidal tendencies during that period.” Doctor Bern quietly explained.

“We can’t do that,” Jack groaned. He stopped and ran his hand over his face.

Rhys nodded in agreement. It sounded horrible.

“There is always the extreme act of removing the bonding gland in its entirety. It would end the bond immediately, but would also end his heats and productive cycle as the bonding site is linked to an omegas reproductive abilities.”

End…it? It sounded more like neutering and Rhys shivered at the idea. He swallowed, looking to Jack in worry and the alpha met his gaze.

“Absolutely fucking not. What else?”

Doctor Bern hesitated. He pulled off his glasses, sighing as he cleaned them with the hem of his shirt before he put them back on. Rhys frowned.

“Doctor Bern?” Rhys croaked, his voice weak and shaky.

“There is another way…it can be traumatic to the omega, but it has been proven to work in extreme cases.” The beta cleared his throat.

“Well fucking spit it out,” Jack barked.

“Constant Intimate contact with another alpha has been proven to lessen the effect of a bond, especially a forced bond, as the omega was unwilling. However, should the omega be placed with a partner they find sexually appealing, the bond can break within a month or so.” Doctor Bern cleared his throat.

Rhys swore his face was on fire. He was plucking at his sheets as Jack spoke.

“Are you _fucking_ kidding me?”

Doctor Bern straightened and Rhys looked away as Jack stormed to the beta, grabbing him by his white jacket. Instead of panicking, Doctor Bern merely met Jack’s furious gaze directly.

“There has to be some other way—”

“There are _no_ other ways. Except for surgery or forced bonding by another alpha, but I doubted Mr. Rhys, or yourself, would want that.” Doctor Bern said smoothly.

Jack let go of the betas coat and slunk to the corner, crossing his arms over his broad chest. “So what the fuck do we do now?”

The doctor straightened his coat and cleared his throat. “For now, while Mr. Rhys considers his options, I would suggest that he return home with the medication we have provide. It will dull the effect of the bond so he won’t be as driven to go find the alpha, but if his heats are approaching, it might increase libido and—”

“I’ve never had a heat,” Rhys finally murmured.

Doctor Bern inhaled sharply. “What?”

“Never had one.” Rhys shrugged. He still wouldn’t look at the doctor, or Jack, as he spoke. “I’ve always been on suppressants, so, um…”

“This is wonderful news.”

His head snapped up, staring at Doctor Bern while Jack straightened.

“What do you mean?” Jack said.

Almost grinning, the beta took on a near manic look. “If you’ve never undergone a heat, then the effects of the bond will be less than normal, furthermore, yes…mmmm…Handsome Jack, sir,” Doctor Bern turned to Jack. “If you can take him home, and keep him safe while I reach out to some contacts, I think we might be able to solve this situation.”

Jack paused. He looked to Rhys who finally lifted his head and gave a short nod. Jack looked back to Doctor Bern.

“Do it. You have a week.” Jack sighed.

“Thank you, sir. Mr. Rhys, please, try and stay off your feet and out of the presence of alphas you find to be…displeasing.” Doctor Bern left the room.

Jack sighed, his shoulders sagging as he turned to Rhys. “Come on, Kiddo. Let’s get you home.”

 

* * *

 

They took the back corridors of Helios to walk back home, or rather the service wings that allowed the humane engineers and Jack himself to travel to and fro throughout the station. Rhys walked a few steps behind Jack, staring at the floor, his cybernetic hand hovering over his bonding site. He knew the alpha was glancing back at him every few steps. They didn’t speak until they were back in the apartment.

Where before the apartment smelled like home, now it smelled like Rhys had stepped into a powerful alphas house and it scared him, made him nervous and fidget by the front door.

“Rhys?” Jack’s voice was soft, kind. “What’s wrong?”

“The…the smell.” Rhys fumbled, refusing to see the worry in Jack’s gaze. “I don’t…it’s not the same.”

Jack fell silent before he cleared his throat. “Come on. Maybe you’ll feel better in your room?”

Rhys blinked, slowly lifting his head. He nodded. “Y-Yeah. My room.”

“Come on, Kitten.” Jack smiled gently, raising his hand and Rhys gasped at the sight. The alphas knuckles were covered with dried blood and badly bruised.

Without thinking of it, Rhys rushed to Jack’s side, taking his hand in his. “Your hand!”

“Yeah…I, uh, I might have beat the shit out of that Eric fucker when security dragged him out of the room. He had a tougher face then I thought.” Jack cleared his throat. “It’ll be fine. I’ll put some ice on it.”

“No, let me bandage it. Please?” Rhys looked up to Jack, desperately wishing that everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours hadn’t happened.

“…Alright.” Jack finally relented and let Rhys pull him into the bathroom.

He flicked on the light, hit by a wave of various scents of his and Jack’s. It wasn’t as unpleasant, but it made Rhys let out a shuddering breath regardless. If Jack noticed, he didn’t say, instead he leaned against the counter while Rhys fished out the well-used first aid kit from beneath the sink.

 Rhys had learned long ago how to bandage the alphas wounds and tonight, even with shaking hands, he cleaned Jack’s hand with sterile wipes, swallowing as Jack hissed with the touch of alcohol against his skin. To sooth the pain, Rhys carefully applied antibiotic cream, running his fingers along the calluses and knuckles, tilting his head to make sure any wound was packed full. Satisfied there wouldn’t be any chance of infection, Rhys picked up the fabric bandage, intending to wrap Jack’s hand when the alpha spoke.

“Why?”

Rhys paused. He bit his bottom lip as he held Jack’s hand in his, comparing the tanned flesh to his own pale skin.

 “I….I….I was just trying to…” Rhys trailed off. He cleared his throat suddenly ashamed with himself. How could he explain his plan to Jack? Well, he could explain his plan, he could give life to the words but actually telling Jack, explaining how he had lied not once, not twice, but three times? His stomach felt like it was tying itself into a literal knot and he could feel the alphas gaze heavy on him.

“Rhys?”

“I…Jack, I-I…”

Silence until Jack sighed, his voice dropping. “Is it acting out? Are you unhappy? You’ve never done anything like this before.”

“No, J-Jack,” Rhys shook his head.

“Then what is it?” Jack lowered his voice, his tone hot and knowing in all the ways that made Rhys suddenly tremble. “You wanted a fling with an off station alpha? Is that it?”

Rhys’ hands froze on the fabric bandages, his eyes wide as he stared at the bruises on Jack’s hands. When Jack didn’t say anything else, Rhys lifted his head, catching Jack’s guarded gaze. His cheeks burned as he stared at the alpha.

Where had that come from?

“I-I-” His tongue wasn’t working. Wasn’t able to get the words he wanted out of his mouth.

“Did you fuck them, Rhysie? Either of them?”

Lashes fluttering, Rhys swallowed, his mouth dry. “N-No.”

“No?”

“I…I just…I wanted to know what they had on us.” Rhys confessed. He bowed his head. He couldn’t bear to see the look of disappointment he knew Jack would have on his face. “I thought that he-he would just…we didn’t do anything. He just he-held me. I didn’t think…” the words trailed off.

“He held you.”

Silent, Rhys nodded.

“When did he do this?”

“The-the first time—”

“He’s held you more than once?” Jack’s voice held a note of incredulity in it.

“It was after the first meeting,” Rhys gulped, “and-and we talked at the bar, and he, I asked him if he wanted a tour of Helios and he said yes…” Rhys stared at Jack’s hands, watching as they slowly clenched into a tight fist, the fabric bandages tightening around his callouses and tanned flesh.

“I thought you would be so proud of me; I was helping you, and… and… we didn’t talk business, he just asked about me,” Rhys shrugged. “And then we-we were in my bed drinking whiskey and he just held me and stroked my hair and told me I was a good omega,” Rhys finished, feeling lame and stupid. How could he have believed Eric’s words when it was a damn setup?

“And the other time?”

“No, Jack.” The words were soft, a whisper demanding attention.

“And the other one?”

“Never. I never spoke to him. He was the one who hit me.” Rhys murmured.

Jack let out a shaky breath above him and Rhys carefully bandaged the alphas hand, tilting his palm up to make sure it was carefully covered.

“We’ll find you an alpha,” Jack started and Rhys hesitated, “I’m not letting them cut out your bonding site, and I’m not going to let you suffer for nine months because of his actions. We’ll find someone loyal—”

“Jack?” Rhys finally tilted his head, almost startled at the sadness on the alphas face, the way his gaze was looking at his wrist like it held the secret of the universe in his palm, just waiting to be examined.

“A loyal member of Hyperion. Someone we can pay off and they can fuck off after they’re done.” Jack continued.

“I don’t want another alpha,” Rhys murmured, catching Jack’s attention. “I don’t want a stranger on me. I don’t want that.”

Jack frowned. “Someone from the inner circle? Is there an alpha you want that you haven’t told me about, Rhys? What about that one in propaganda?”

“No.”

“Then who?”

It was the drugs. It was the drugs Doctor Bern told him to take because it was the only logical explanation for why Rhys nodded before he pushed up on his tip toes and pressed his closed lips against Jack’s. It was something he had wanted for a very long time, but the warmth he dreamed of was missing. Jack’s lips were dry, tasting faintly of copper and coffee. It was nothing like his dreams.

 When Jack didn’t move, Rhys pulled back, flustered and suddenly worried. He searched those familiar blue and green eyes, but all he was met with was a shuttered look he’d only seen when he was fourteen and asked about Jack’s first family.  

“J-Jack?”

“Go to your room, Rhys.” Jack turned away from him abruptly, fixing the bandages on his hands himself.

Rhys didn’t move.

“I won’t say it again. Go. Now.” Jack’s voice held an edge to it.

Rhys fled the bathroom.

He stumbled into his room, feeling ashamed, stupid, a fool, and an idiot all at the same time. His face burned and he fell onto his bed, burying his face into his pillow and crying his heart out. Forced bonded and now he’d gone and done something he’d promised himself he would never do. He had fucked up big time and there was no way in hell Rhys could fix it. He just prayed Jack would forget about, forget about the kiss, and forget about the entire incident and blame it all on the past twenty-four hours.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everybody for staying with me so far! I hope you like these new pages! :D

Rhys didn’t leave his bedroom the next morning. Instead he’d shut his eyes, and wished that everything had been a dream but the way his neck began to throb reminded him that he was bonded to an alpha he hated, and he had kissed Jack, a man who had raised him. In all honesty, if he could have jumped through an airlock, he would have done it. But that would mean leaving his bedroom and confronting Jack, which he really didn’t want to do.

God, how could he kiss Jack?

When his bonding site began to ache too much, he pushed back his blankets and grabbed the packet with the small, orange, coloured pills off his bedside table. He punched one out of the foil and popped it in his mouth, drinking it down with what little remained of his water. When he finished, he flopped back on his bed, staring up at his ceiling, tears rolling down the corners of his eyes.

_What the fuck had he done?_

Jack would probably never want to see him again. The thought made him whimper and curl into a small ball, hugging himself as he rocked back and forth on his bed.

He waited for the drug to take effect, his eyes falling heavy when the throb began to dissipate and a small coil of warmth settled in his belly. He ignored it and rolled the blankets around him, falling asleep once more and dreaming of Pandora.

 

* * *

 

“Rhys, open your door.”

Swallowing, Rhys hugged his comforter tighter, his back pressed against his bedroom door. They’d been like this for an hour now; Jack trying to get Rhys to open up and Rhys refusing to speak.

“Rhys, please, I-I’m not mad, okay? Just open the door so we can talk, so I can get some food into you.”

He squeezed his eyes shut, hot tears rolling down his cheeks. That wasn’t what he—what he _wanted_.

“Rhys. _Please_.”

Slowly, Rhys shifted on his knees, hugging his blanket tight. He reached up and cracked open the door, peaking through the crack and catching sight of Jack’s grief stricken face. The alpha was kneeling on the floor. They stared at one another even as Rhys blinked and more hot tears rolled down his cheeks.

“Rhys…”

“I…I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Rhys croaked. When Jack had awoken him, calling him from the other side, everything had hit him again, the emotions rolling through him and rocking him to his core, leaving him vulnerable and a mess causing Jack’s voice to crack while Rhys cried.

“Kitten, no, you could never hurt me.” Jack shook his head. “You didn’t.”

“They had my file.”

Jack started to frown. “File?”

Rhys nodded. He rested his head against the door frame, drawing in a shuddering breath. “Tediore. They don’t know anything about me. About the Bloodshot clan. They…they thought you took me to be a kept omega.”

Jack drew in a sharp breath and Rhys cleared his throat. “But they…they also thought that you just wanted an omega replacement after your family died.”

When Jack didn’t reply, Rhys lifted his head. The alpha was rubbing his scarred face.

“You know that’s not…that isn’t…Rhys…”

“I know.” Rhys mumbled.

Neither of them said anything until Jack cleared his throat. “We…we still need to find you an alpha. I’ve looked off station, I’ve checked out some of the deputies that work with Nisha, that one, Garret who fights in that Torgue’s turkey show we watch is available, and I doubt Nisha will say no  when we ask for him and—”

“Okay.”

Before Jack could say another word, before Rhys could buy himself any deeper into that forbidden line he’d crossed, he gently pushed the door closed. He crawled to his bed and climbed on top of it and cried his heart out.

 

* * *

 

Rhys loved the sound of the small bells woven into his hair. It was done every morning by the elderly female betas that took care of him. They whispered, weaving the small brass bells, that he was a good omega and Flanksteak was such a kind alpha to take him in after the death of his parents. He would hum in agreement, reading his books while they twisted and tied his shoulder length hair and taking the time to examine his tattoos and ensure they were healing properly.

He didn’t remember getting them; he remembered having to breathe in some funny smoke and when he woke up it hurt but that was it. They were markings designed to tell him apart from the rest of the clan, to signify that he was an omega and not to be hurt, or damaged, or touched in anyway.

“Face up,” Bertie, a weathered woman who kept her hair cut short, tipped his chin up, making him look away. She carefully wiped around his missing eye before tucking the eye patch over it to keep the socket clean.

“Are you excited for today, Rhys?” Emma, a one-eyed beta who limped as she walked. She was checking the bells on his pale blue clothes. “Flanksteak is taking you to Sanctuary. It’s a bandit town and there are all sorts of merchants and things to buy. There are even places that sell books.”

“Really?” Rhys whispered.

“Yes, but you must be on your very best behaviour, alright?” Bertie soothed, “you cannot wander off on your own.”

“Yes, Mother Bertie.” Rhys nodded obediently.

There was a gentle knock on the steel door and Emma stood up, limping to the door before she cracked it open and opened it wide, revealing Flanksteak and another alpha carrying a tray of fruit, bread, and milk.

“I’ve got your breakfast, Rhys. Once you eat, we’ll go, okay?” Flanksteak soothed as the alpha, a bandit wearing a facial covering stared at the floor as he set the little tray beside Rhys on his bed. The Bandit quickly stepped back and walked back out, all without looking at Rhys.

“Yes, Sir.” Rhys smiled, picking up a slice of apple. He bit into it while Bertie and Emma followed Flanksteak outside the door and they partially closed it. Rhys finished the first piece, and picked up the second. He was halfway through the apple when they still hadn’t returned so he slipped off of the bed, and as quietly as he could, crept close to the door, listening to them speak.

“…Not Captain Flynt. _Anybody_ but him!” Bertie was distressed, her voice making Rhys freeze.

“What about-about the Hodunks? Or-or-even the Buzzards? Or, god forbid, those ones out at the Oasis?” Emma was pleading, her voice desperate.

“We can’t, you know that. We _have_ to make peace with the Ripper clan. I don’t like this anymore, but we can’t survive another corporate war. We have to make peace with another clan that isn’t afraid to fight back.” Flanksteak was grim and Rhys swallowed, looking at his piece of apple.

He wasn’t hungry anymore.

“But he’s such as sweet boy—Flynt will-will-“

“That won’t happen.” Flanksteak said firmly.

Rhys crept back to his bed and picking up his bread. He picked at it, biting his bottom lip before he shook his head, the little bells making his ears ring and taking away the bad thoughts and worry of what would happen next. Instead, he and Flanksteak were going to go to Sanctuary, and Rhys would get some more books, and everything would be okay.

 

* * *

 

Rhys wished he had his bells in his hair. He wished that he could shake his head and let his ears ring and drown out all the worries that tried to drag him down with the weight of the situation at hand.

Jack wouldn’t look at him. The alpha refused to make eye contact.

Rhys didn’t blame him. He couldn’t look at the alpha either. Instead he stared at the floor and refused to look at the line-up of alphas before him. The tablets he was taking eased the pressure and stress of being around strange alphas, but it still made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end and he couldn’t help but place his cybernetic hand against his bonding site; the coolness of the metal helping to calm the heat simmering beneath his tattoo.

He wondered what Flanksteak would think of Tediore’s actions, or Helios station. The alpha would probably hate the station, preferring the open space and endless sky of Pandora. A small smile curled his lips at the memory of the alpha and him at the top of the Dam one summer night, watching the way the stars shot across the sky and their endless guesses at the strange station being built that blocked half of Elpis’ light.

“—what do you think, Rhys?”

“Hmmm?” Rhys tilted his head, his eyes glazing over. He could almost smell the summer heat and the cooking skag meat they’d have in celebration of surviving another year.

“Rhys!” Jack snapped his fingers in his vision and Rhys blinked, finally lifting his head and meeting Jack’s gaze. The alpha’s jaw was set, his blue and green eyes narrowed and filled with a sort of franticness Rhys couldn’t place his finger on.

It reminded him of when Rhys got lost in Sanctuary and Flanksteak finally found him after several hours.

“Are you with us?” Jack lowered his voice and Rhys tore his gaze from Jack, finally looking at the alphas before him.

“Yes, Jack.”

“Anytime you’re ready.”

Rhys let out a shuddering breath and dropped his arm to his side, taking a step toward the alphas who straightened their postures when they realized Rhys, and Jack, were approaching them.

Four alphas stood in a line. They were the most loyal members to Hyperion and especially loyal to Jack. The first was a combat engineer; Rhys identified the specially marked clothing he wore. His hair was buzzed cut and he stared straight ahead as Rhys stood in front of him. He was taller than Rhys, and had blue eyes with a scar on his chin.

“Name.” Jack ordered.

“Dillon, Andrew.”

“You come from a good family, Dillon?” Jack asked.

 Rhys started to circle the alpha, taking note of his bulging arms and wide stance.

“Yes, Sir. Born on Prometheus. Three sisters are betas, brother is an omega.” Dillon answered.

“You loyal to Hyperion?”

“To the bone.” Dillon nodded.

Rhys stood beside Jack once more and cleared his throat, his cheeks blushing. “Can-can you bend down, please?”

Without question, Dillon leaned forward and Rhys stepped closer, scenting the alpha. He ignored the way Dillon smelled him, how the alpha bit back a groan at his scent. Instead, Rhys tried to focus on Dillon and dig his way through _how_ he smelled: like blood, ash, and…and…chemicals? Like something false.

Rhys wrinkled his nose and frowned. He stepped back and Dillon straightened, flexing his arms. Jack shot him a look and Rhys cleared his throat, focusing on the next alpha in line.

He wore an accountant’s uniform with red hair slicked back into a stylish fashion. He gave Rhys a cautious smile and Rhys returned it, uncertain, before dropping it as he walked around the alpha.

“Name.” Jack began again.

“McTavish, Joey.” The accountant replied.

“Why did you break up with your last partner?” Jack’s voice was smooth, but judging by the way Joey tensed, he wasn’t expecting the question.

“Uh, I, ah,” Joey stuttered.

“Speak up, chop chop,” Jack said.

“They got pregnant and I didn’t want to have a kid.” Joey answered.

Rhys paused and looked over Jack’s shoulder, catching the alphas gaze. He minutely shook his head and Jack’s lips thinned. Rhys quickly stepped around the alpha and went to the next one when Joey grabbed his arm and Rhys froze.

“Wait, aren’t you going to sniff me?” Joey demanded.

Jack was suddenly next to Rhys, his bandaged hand on the alphas wrist as he sneered, his face inches from Joey’s face.

“Get your fucking hand off of him and get the fuck out of my sight.” Jack hissed.

The room filled with the scent of terror and Joey let go of Rhys’s arm, taking first one step back, then another before bolting from the room.

Dillon puffed out his chest.

“You okay?” Jack whispered.

Wordlessly, Rhys nodded and focused on the next alpha, hesitating when he saw pale blue eyes and sun kissed skin. Rhys recognized him; he was Garret, the alpha deputy from Lynchwood who participated in the Gobbler fighting arena. He was as tall as Jack and his clothing carried the scent of Pandora sand.

“Name.” Jack ordered.

“Garret.” The alpha replied, his voice smooth and slow. Rhys lashes fluttered at the slow drawl.

“Last name?”

Garret shrugged. “Sheriff never gave me one.”

Jack grunted and Rhys slowly walked around the alpha, noting how Garret tilted his head slightly, keeping an eye on Rhys. The alpha was strong; Rhys could tell that by the way the leather coat clung to his arms and broad shoulders. He was also as tall as Jack.

“Have you ever been with an omega?” Jack asked flatly, distaste in his words.

Garret hummed, the sound a rumble in his chest and Rhys swallowed. Hard.

“Yes’sir. She was part of the clan that lived in Sawtooth Cauldron. We were together for a night, and then the clan alpha sent her to the Buzzard Academy as part of a peace treaty.” Garret continued.

That sounded too familiar, but it was what happened on Pandora. Rhys walked around to face Garret and cleared his throat. “Bend down, please.”

Instead, Garret pulled off his cowboy hat, revealing thick black hair. He bent slightly, tilting his head to the side and shielded Rhys and himself from the other alphas watching them; Jack included.  Rhys stared into his eyes before leaning forward and scenting the alpha.

He smelled like leather, gun smoke, ash, and Pandora’s sun and something _familiar_. It was hard to describe, but it made a part of Rhys ache at the memory it drew.

“You smell like home,” Garret murmured and Rhys snapped his gaze up to his. “Like Pandora.”

“Funny, I was just thinking the same of you.” Rhys whispered.

“Which bandit clan you from?” Garret tilted his head slightly, the corners of his eyes creasing with a smile.

“Bloodshots. Flanksteak was the clan leader.” Rhys smiled.

“Still is. He abides all of Sheriff’s laws. Always invites her to the summer feast to celebrate surviving the year, and wishing you safe.”

Heart aching at that news, Rhys dipped is head and nodded. He stepped back as Garret placed his cowboy hat back on. He glanced back at Jack and faltered when he saw the strange look on the alphas face. He looked worried, annoyed, maybe? Before Rhys could figure out what it was, the expression was gone and Jack’s face was plain once more.

Rhys looked towards the last alpha and almost groaned.

Broad shoulders, bearded, always wearing too strong cologne, and an expensive suite with cufflinks in the shapes of ‘H’.

“Name.” Jack said.

“Vasquez, Hugo. And can I just say what an honour it is to be part of this, Sir?” Hugo smiled broadly.

Rhys bit back the groan and rolled his eyes before walking behind the alpha, biting his inner cheek. He didn’t want to do this. Not with Hugo. There was something about the alpha that rubbed him the wrong way. He glanced over his shoulder at Garret and bit back a smile as the alpha shifted on his feet and dipped his head, his hand coming up to pinch the edge of his cowboy hat. He winked at Rhys and Rhys looked away, his cheeks warming.

“Have you ever killed anyone?” Jack’s voice was bordering on angry and Rhys looked to him, confused.

“Uh, well, if you mean I’ve made a killing at Hyperion and stabbed a few folks in the back to get to where I am, then yes.” Hugo puffed out his chest and Rhys walked in front of him.

Without a word, Rhys beckoned for Hugo to bend down and the alpha did, smirking at Rhys. Rhys stepped close, took a sniff, noting the overpowering cologne, ocean, and something that smelled like…like…sour lemons. Wrinkling his nose and stepping back and then turning around and rubbing his nose, he minutely shook his head at Jack.

The alpha pursed his lips before he cleared his throat, eyeing the three remaining alphas.

“Dillon, Garret. Out.”

“What?” Rhys’s eyes widened.

Dillon saluted Jack and turned on his heel, marching out of the room. Garret flicked his gaze to Rhys and tipped his hat. He watched as Garret walked away, his coat swirling around his booted ankles as he followed Dillon out.

“What the hell? Jack?” Rhys turned back to the alpha.

“Hugo, I’ll speak to you outside.” Jack said.

Hugo winked at Rhys before leaving Jack’s office, whistling a tune.

Rhys waited for Hugo to be out of the room before he spoke again.

“Jack, what the fuck?” Rhys snapped.

“Language, kitten!” Jack snapped back, walking over to his desk. He threw the tablet on to it and sank into his chair. Rhys followed, pointing back at the door.

“I don’t _want_ Hugo! I don’t like how he smells!”

“He’s loyal, Rhys—”

“So is Garret!” Rhys’s voice rose.

Jack’s jaw set as he rested his elbows on his desk, glaring at Rhys. “Hugo is a better choice. Besides, we’ll be able to pay him off afterwards.”

“I don’t want Hugo, I want Garret!” Rhys yelled.

“Absolutely-fucking-not!” Jack jumped to his feet. “You are _not_ going near him again.”

“Why not? You brought him here! Besides, if I have to have some fucking alpha on top of me, _fucking me_ , for the next month I want someone that smells familiar and not like sour lemons!” Rhys all but shrieked.

“Oh yeah, and what does Garret smell like that’s so damn appealing, huh?” Jack argued.

“He smells like Pandora,” Rhys spoke before he could think better, and judging by the way Jack straightened, his shoulders tensing, the alpha wasn’t expecting that bit of information. Rhys hugged himself, looking away from the alpha as he continued. “He grew up on Pandora, Jack. He-He knows my clan.” Rhys throat closed at that and it took him shutting and eyes and several deep breaths before he could speak again. “He smells like gun smoke and ash and…and something _familiar._ Like something I’ve smelled all my life. It’s comforting, Jack.”

When Jack didn’t respond, Rhys finally opened his eyes and looked to the alpha. Jack was typing something on the tablet.

“Jack? What are you doing?”

“I’m sending orders for him to fly back to Nisha. He’ll never set foot on this station again.”

 _“What?”_ Rhys gasped. “Why are you doing that? Jack, why?”

“Because he’s a bad influence on you and you don’t need that kind of attention during this period,” Jack said simply.

He stared at Jack, his eyes wide. “What the hell does that even mean? Jack, what do you mean ‘attention’? I scented him and we talked and—”

_Oh._

“Just like the other two.” Rhys whispered. Jack froze and Rhys had a vicious curl build in his stomach as the alpha slowly looked up at him. “You sent him away, just like the other two alphas that showed interest in me. The ones who’d buy me coffee, or chat one of the office parties. Every alpha that shows a bit of interest, you chase off.”

Jack looked back to his desk, his fingers pausing on the tablet. “Rhys?”

“I’ll go with Hugo. I’ll stay the month with him. I won’t fight him like I tried to fight Eric and Brian. I’ll let him cover me with his disgusting scent and everything else. I’ll let him knot me. But, Jack?” Rhys took a step toward Jack, noting the way the alphas eyes narrowed and the edges of his mask flushed. “When it’s done, when I’m unbounded? I’m leaving for Pandora. I’m going back to the Bloodshots, back to my clan because at least there someone will listen to me.” Rhys voice cracked on the last words.

Before Jack could respond, Rhys turned on his heels and stormed toward the elevator, waiting until he was inside and the doors closed before he dropped to his knees and cried.

 

To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Garret is a real champion in the Gobbler DLC. There are representatives of all the clans and areas there, you just have to run around and note their names before they die/kill you haaah ^^;


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not quite into the down and dirty, but we're getting there folks.

 

Rhys looked through his wardrobe, pulling out comfortable t-shirts, pants, and shorts. He carefully folded each piece of clothing into two different suitcases. Granted, he probably wouldn’t be dressed most of the time, but he shuddered at the thought of Hugo seeing him naked and busied himself with gathering his clothes. He needed shampoo, and bath bombs, what else? He walked out of his room, ignoring Jack who stood opposite of his door, his arms crossed over his broad chest.

“Rhysie,” Jack tried to call and Rhys ignored him. Walking past the alpha like he wasn’t there.

In complete and utter brutal honestly, he felt betrayed by the alpha. Jack wasn’t listening to him and was defining which alpha Rhys could be with. He didn’t want Hugo. He hated Hugo.

“Rhys, please, talk to me.” Jack pleaded.

Rhys ignored him and grabbed his shampoo from the shared bathroom. He grabbed a small handful of bath bombs and carried it back to his room, side-stepping the alpha as he passed.

“Rhys! Will you fucking _stop_!”

Rhys safely tucked the items away in his self-care suitcase and made a mental note to order at least three boxes full of things to take back with him to Pandora. But, would he still wear his clothing? Or would he end up wearing one of the gowns omegas wore? He pulled at his shirt, eyeing the designer fabric.

“Will you tell me what you’re thinking about at least?” Jack begged.

“I’m wondering if I’ll end up wearing the gowns specially made for omegas on Pandora,” Rhys said ideally, ignoring Jack’s sudden indrawn of breath. Rhys looked to Jack. “We don’t get a whole lot of fashion choices. I wonder if they’ll tie bells in my hair again,” Rhys mused, reaching up to twirl a lock between his fingers.

Jack opened his mouth to speak when his comm rang in the kitchen. Rhys returned back to his packing as Jack went to get it. He was deciding on which shoes to take when Jack came back to his door.

“It’s Doctor Bern. He’s found something.”

 

* * *

 

“Are you fucking serious?”

Rhys and Jack stood side by side. Rhys with his arms crossed, Jack with his hands on his hips. Both of they were stunned; eyes wide as Doctor Bern spoke and waved his arms. The normally calm beta appearing almost frantic as he paced back and forth in his office.

“Yes, yes, it is the only way. I’ve consulted various practices, and other doctors, and this is the only guaranteed method of ending a forced bonding.” Doctor Bern nodded.

“So… I just,” Rhys cleared his throat. “Let me get this straight, because I’ve never had a heat, going off my suppressants, taking the drugs you’re giving me and being fucked by a familiar alpha will sever the bond within _three weeks?_ ”

“Yes.” Doctor Bern nodded. “Because you have been on suppressants for so long, your omega chemistry will think it’s entering a heat and will trigger the right chemistry to help break the bond…”

“But?” Jack groaned.

“But, there is a mild chance the bond will not break and so it will need to last the month long period. However, if you were to bond with another alpha—”

“No.” Rhys and Jack said at once. They glanced at each other and Rhys looked away, staring at the floor. “No. There are no other alphas I want.”

“Rhys—“

“Jack, no!” Rhys glared at Jack, anger and fury and betrayal and _terror_ pouring through his system and making him shake. He swallowed and rubbed his burning neck. “No. No more alphas. I’d rather they cut out my bonding site then-then let another _touch_ me,” Rhys rasped.

“You don’t mean that—”

“I’m done, Jack. I’m done. I don’t want Hugo. I never wanted to be bonded. I was just trying to help you, help the company by figuring out what Tediore wanted and guess what? They wanted _me_. They had my file; they said the only way to get me was BBM. Do you know what that means, Jack? It means ‘befriend, bond, marry.’ He was going to take me back to Tediore, he was going to take me _away_ and you won’t listen to _me._ ” Rhys’s voice was broken, tears rolling down his cheeks. He couldn’t look at the alpha. He couldn’t look at Doctor Bern.

“I-I can’t do this anymore. I can’t…I can’t.” Rhys stepped backwards, away from Jack who reached out to try and touch him. He left the private clinic, rubbing his cheeks and eyes, starting to hiccup as panic settled into his bones and drove him home to the safety and warmth of his bedroom.

When he got back to the apartment, he threw his luggage onto the floor and kicked off his shoes, full on hysteric sobs spilling past his lips as he rocked back and forth like he did the first few nights Jack brought him home. He hugged himself, crying harder and wishing the universe would devour him whole.

 

* * *

 

He didn’t know how long he slept but the door to his room cracked open.

Rhys stirred, shifting on his blankets, still partially dressed. He raised his head sleepily as familiarly thick fingers sunk into his hair and gently scratched his scalp. A soft sigh escaped his lips. He opened tear crusted lids, blinking tiredly up at Jack’s shape, surprised but too emotionally exhausted to say anything.  

“You awake, kiddo?” Jack’s voice sounded wrong, slurred.

Rhys thought he could smell the alpha’s favourite whiskey on his breath.

Rhys nodded, silent. Jack sighed and ran his fingers through Rhys’ hair before pulling his fingers free. Rhys watched as Jack bent and he realized in a start, as the bed dipped beneath Jack’s weight, that the alpha was joining him. A strange feeling coiled in Rhys and he whimpered as he clutched his comforter, rapidly waking up as the alpha lie beside him on the bed.

“On your side, Rhysie,” Jack’s voice husked. Rhys swallowed, slowly and shakily, and rolled onto his side facing the wall. He felt Jack shift behind him, the alpha pressing against his back and trapping him against a wall. Rhys let out a nervous breath, trembling until a bandaged hand came around and rested on his clothed stomach. He opened his mouth, breathing faster as it tugged on his tucked in shirt and slipped underneath. He froze, goose bumps dancing across his skin as calloused fingers stroked his belly

“Soft,” Jack whispered against the back of his neck, his lips brushing near the base of his hair and Rhys’s entire body twitched at the touch. Jack did it again and Rhys gasped, his eyes wide and feeling hot and weird and like there was something wrong and he didn’t know what it was. Jack pressed another kiss to his neck, nosing away the fabric of his shirts collar until he was a hairs breath away from his bonding site. Jack paused and Rhys stared at his wall, his heart pounding so hard he was sure Jack could feel it.

And then Jack blew slowly against his bonding site and Rhys cried out, jerking in the alphas grip.

“Pretty little omega,” Jack slurred again and Rhys’ eyes widened with realization.

_Jack was drunk._

Chapped lips went to press against the spot and Rhys whined low in his throat, moving away and reaching up to cover his neck with his hand. Jack rolled with him, draping his large frame over Rhys body and cornering him against the wall.

“What are you doing, Rhysie?” Jack hissed against his ear. “Isn’t this what you want?”

Shame and desire curled in Rhys’ belly and it made him hot and cold and he didn’t know how else to describe it, just that he didn’t want Jack like this.

“S-Stop. Not-not like this,” he voiced his thoughts, but his voice was weak and pleading.

Jack ground his hips against Rhys’ hip and Rhys stilled, eyes widening at the feel of Jack’s arousal hot and hard against him.

“ _Not like this?_ ” Jack mocked.

“N-No,” Rhys whimpered.

Jack was silent above him, and when Rhys dared to look to the alpha, he couldn’t see Jack’s face, the man’s face hidden.

“ _Fuck._ ” Jack finally swore and shoved Rhys aside before stumbling of the bed and out of the bedroom, leaving the door partially opened.

Rhys squeezed his eyes shut, trembling with desire and shame and something he couldn’t identify as he listened to the sound of glass shattering in the kitchen. When he could, he fumbled to his feet and shut his bedroom door, his heart racing as he listened to Jack trash their apartment.

 

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everybody for your comments and kudos!!! :D They really mean a lot to me and encourage me to keep going!
> 
> This chapter deals with some very sexual things (and angst) which may make some people feel uncomfortable and unable to continue reading. This is basically a small taste of what will happen as the fic progresses where a lot of things will cross boundaries.

Rhys didn’t sleep. Instead he stayed awake all night, listening to Jack, listening until the apartment finally quieted. He curled on his side, tempted to roll over and smell the sheets Jack had laid on, but he refused.

All of Rhys’s fantasies and dreams and it just…it wasn’t like how he thought it would be. He’d forced the alpha to act, Rhys knew it, somehow, someway, he’d forced Jack to do that and the shame of it nearly overwhelmed him.

He stayed in his room, hiding, until the smell of baking peaches finally reached him. He swallowed, confused and worried and feeling completely over his head as he peered at his door.

Jack only baked peaches after they’d had a fight and the alpha wanted to apologize but couldn’t find the words. Rhys knew because that was what Jack did when he’d gone into Angel’s room and Jack caught him in there. The alpha had screamed his voice raw and Rhys had cried, terrified and shaking.

Then the next morning freshly baked peach tarts and ice cream resting on the kitchen counter. They didn’t say anything, and they just quietly ate the treat and then they watched television. It was their unspoken way of settling things although now that Rhys thought about it, when had been the last time they’d fought? Furthermore, how could he see the alpha after what he…what…but wasn’t it _what Rhys had always wanted?_

‘ _Not like this._ ’

The smell grew stronger and Rhys finally climbed out of bed. On bare feet he cracked open his door, still wearing his clothing from yesterday. He left his room, shuffling as he hugged himself. Jack was moving about the kitchen and Rhys finally lifted his head. The alpha was digging around in the fridge but on the counter were two plates with perfectly baked tarts and lightly caramelized peaches on top. Rhys bit his bottom lip, eyeing the creations. Heat was spiralling up from them lazily and the smell made his stomach rumble.

When had been the last time he’d eaten something?

Jack stilled for a moment at the sound before he closed the fridge and placed a small bowl of fresh cream beside the two plates. He grabbed two forks and knives, placing them beside each plate and finally looked up to Rhys. He was wearing his mask, his eyes flickered and something flashed across his face before Jack cleared his throat and the look was gone.

“Coffee?” Jack’s voice wavered.

Rhys nodded, stepping closer to the alpha, the awkwardness of the situation making the air taste wrong and thick. He sat at the counter, his favourite spot, as Jack poured him half a cup of coffee and then filled the rest with milk. He placed it next to Rhys’ plate before pouring himself a cup as well.

Wordlessly, they both stared at the tarts and Rhys picked up his fork, his hand shaking only slightly as he used the side of it to cut into the crust. There was a firm _crunch_ and he scooped up a small piece of soft peach, blowing on it before popping it into his mouth.

It melted on his tongue and Rhys let out a pleased hum as he slowly chewed.

Instead of eating his, Jack poked and prodded at his small tart. “It’s…it’s been a while since I made these. Wasn’t sure how to make the crust, actually. Had to dig out that cookbook we made when you were fifteen,” he smiled. Rhys swallowed, looking up to Jack. The alpha was gazing at his treat, a soft smile on his face. “Remember that meringue you made? The third one?”

“Y-Yeah…it, it, um, it… collapsed when I got it out of the oven.”

Jack chuckled, the sound warm and it made Rhys’ heart ache. “The first two didn’t even make it to the oven. You cried over that third one but the forth was perfect. Never eaten something so fluffy before.”

“It was the cream of tartar that helped it work.” Rhys whispered.

“I saw that little scribbled note in there,” Jack said. He finally looked to Rhys, and the alpha shifted on his feet. “Look, about last night—”

 “I’m sorry.” Rhys blurted out before the alpha could speak, because he knew Jack was going to say something about being drunk and stupid and Rhys needed to be heard before anything else could go wrong. “I’m sorry for-for saying those things I did. I know you’re trying your best Jack, and I, I _never_ ever thought something like this would happen, and-and I thought about it, and, I’ll-I’ll go to-to Hugo, just, I’m sorry. Pl-please don’t hate me.” He was crying again, his voice weak and Rhys couldn’t bear to see the look on Jack’s face so he looked at his tart instead, at the perfectly baked glazed peaches and golden brown tart shell. A small whine was building in his throat, and it took Rhys too long to realize that it was slipping out. He shook his head, stopping it. What was wrong with him? Aside from everything, but he hadn’t cried like this since Jack took him from Pandora.

 “How long?”

“What?” Rhys wiped his cheeks. He wouldn’t look at the alpha. He couldn’t stand to see his face or the hurt or the disappointment or—

“How long have you felt that way about me?”

Rhys snapped his head up, his breath caught in his throat. Whatever he expected Jack to look like, it wasn’t the concerned, worried, _caring_ , way Rhys saw on the alphas face. His eyebrows were drawn together, his lips slightly parted. Rhys blinked slowly as Jack put his fork down and rested his arms on the counter, leaning closer to Rhys.

“How long, Rhys?”

_Oh no._

Drawing in a ragged breath, Rhys cleared his throat, rolling his fork between his fingers before putting it beside his plate. He chewed on his bottom lip, searching those familiar blue and green eyes for a sign, for something that would help him because he was adrift at sea and sinking _fast_.

_“Rhys.”_

“Since I was eighteen, maybe seventeen?” Rhys admitted. Those blue and green eyes widened in surprise and Rhys whimpered, cowering under their gaze. What was he doing? What was wrong with him? How could he…how— “That was why I, I moved out. I didn’t…but then, I-I, I missed you,” he grimaced at his own words and ducked his head. He couldn’t stand to watch Jack’s eyes anymore. “I knew that it would never happen so I stopped thinking about it. I thought maybe I could find another alpha, but…but…” the words died on his lips because they both knew what had happened with any alpha that took too much of an interest in Rhys.

A large hand curled around his jaw and Rhys jerked at the touch, but Jack kept his hand there. He let Jack tip his head up and Rhys blinked up at the alpha. What was he doing? Why was he looking at him like that? Like Rhys was a glitch in the loader bots tech that didn’t make sense? Why was his grip tightening, keeping him still? Why—

Jack leaned over the counter and kissed him.

Rhys sat frozen, his heart racing, too scared to breathe, and too terrified to move. Jack’s eyes were partially open, staring into his and then Jack moved his mouth and swiped his tongue over Rhys’s lips and hot liquid pooled in his gut making Rhys whine, his lips parting unknowingly and Jack’s tongue slipped between his, his tongue flickering against Rhys’s.

The whine shifted and coiled into a soft moan. Rhys let his eyes fall shut, his mouth opening more and shyly returned the gesture, his tongue lapping at Jack’s. He tasted sweet, like sugar but also bitter like the coffee he drank. The alpha jerked away and Rhys’s eyes opened, trembling slightly, and most embarrassing his pants were tight. He shifted on his seat and— _oh._

_Oh no._

_Oh no, no, no, no._

All that, all that from a _kiss?_ Was that supposed to happen?

 Rhys gulped, looking to Jack but he was pacing back and forth, his neck red, the edges of his mask red as he covered his eyes.

“I spoke with Doctor Bern, last night before I, ah, before.” Jack finally stopped, his hand covering his eyes.  His voice was low, rough. Rhys shivered as it washed over him. “He said the only way this would absolutely work, guaranteed, was if you were with an alpha you were comfortable with and someone you had _desired_ for an extended period of time.”

Rhys straightened in his seat. “So, that means, that…”

“No, Hugo.” Jack ran his hands through his tousled hair, finally looking at Rhys. “It means I’m your only choice.”

It took Rhys longer then he wanted, but he slowly nodded, unable to form the words. His world felt like it was cracking, converging and dividing into a thousand different paths and Rhys had no idea which direction to go.

“Come on, let’s do this…let’s do this in the guest room. It won’t smell too strongly of me there.” Jack sighed. “Unless, unless you don’t want to. It’s your choice, Rhys.”

“I want to.” The words were small little things, tiny creeping creatures that would hide if spoken too loud, but Jack heard him loud and clear. The alpha swallowed, hard.

“Guest room, Rhys.”

Rhys stayed on the chair, heat creeping up his cheeks as Jack started to move, only to pause and look back at Rhys when he hadn’t left his seat.

“What’s wrong?”

Lashes fluttering, Rhys shook his head. “I, um, I-I, I can’t move,” he quietly admitted.

Something like confusion then amusement and sympathy flittered across Jack’s face. “Got a chub going on, Rhys? Don’t worry; it’s nothing I haven’t seen before—”

“It’s slick.”  Rhys stumbled, the words weak on his tongue, but the way Jack’s stilled before he rolled his shoulders.

“From a kiss?”

Rhys nodded.

“You’ll be, Jesus Christ,” Jack choked, taking a few minutes to control himself before he continued speaking. “You’ll…God. You’ll be dripping in slick by the time the night is over. Now come on, to the bedroom.”

He’d never heard Jack speak like that before. The knowing, the absolute _certainty_. It made him tremble. With feet that felt like he was wearing thousand pound boots, Rhys slipped off of the stool, wrinkling his nose at the faint sweet and musky smell that greeted him. His pants felt horrible, ugh, who would find this sexy? He followed Jack into the guest bedroom. The alpha flicked on the light and Rhys entered, rubbing his arms as he looked back to Jack.

Fuck this was awkward.

Jack walked to the bed and pulled back the top sheets, fluffing the pillows while Rhys stood at the foot, watching the alpha move. He hugged himself, a nervous bird trapped in a too small cage starting to flutter madly. Jack finished with the sheets, giving the clean linen a once over before nodding to himself.

Those sheets would be soiled with, with, oh god and Rhys would be—

“…Rhys?”

He jerked at the touch on his shoulder, suddenly wild and looking at Jack.

“I, um, I’ve just never, the bed, you know?” Rhys gestured at the sheets and Jack followed his hand, frowning before looking dumbfounded.

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve never done this, Jack.” He rolled his eyes, his cheeks heating, because that was honestly a much better explanation that he could give words to then the frantic sensation singing in his bones.

“But those two alphas, the ones I, uh, transferred to other departments, you disappeared after one of the company parties,” Jack had the grace to stumble the words and Rhys would have laughed had the situation not been so nerve wrecking.

“I left to go play games with Vaughn. He didn’t like parties either, wait a minute, is _that_ why you got rid of them?” Rhys gasped. “You thought I’d slept with them?”

Judging by the silence, Rhys hit the nail spot on.

Instead of answering, Jack grabbed the hem of his sweater, pulling it over his head and letting it fall to the ground, leaving him in his jeans and socks.

 _Oh_.

Wordlessly, Jack stepped closer and Rhys stepped back, his breath hitching as the alpha paused before coming closer. This time Rhys stayed still. He swallowed, breathing through his mouth as Jack took his shaking hands in his and placed them on the alpha’s broad shoulders.

 _Warm._ Cybernetic and flesh fingers twitched there, uncertain of what to do, of what he was allowed to do and Rhys looked to Jack, silently pleading for help because this was becoming too much too soon. Jack only leaned forward and kissed him again, his large hands coming to rest on Rhys’s hips.

Jack’s lips were warm, and his tongue, Rhys whined softly, parting his lips and letting Jack into his mouth. He almost melted, his knees weak as he kissed back, lapping at Jack’s tongue, his movements jilted and slow and Rhys felt more like a thrasher then a proper kisser. Jack pulled back with a soft laugh, the sound curling down Rhys’s spine and settling in his belly.

“Easy, easy. We got, okay? Just follow my lead,” Jack whispered. He shut his eyes, kissing Rhys again and Rhys closed his own eyes, doing as Jack wanted. It was slow, Jack stopping occasionally and whispering that Rhys needed to breathe and Rhys would, soft gasps when he thought about it, but he was getting dizzy, the feel of Jacks nose pressing against his cheek, the way the mask felt warm and alive but also alien at the same time.

Rhys never noticed that Jack had pulled open his belt until his pants dropped in a puddle at his feet. He pulled back, bewildered as he stared down, surprised and blushing hot as he saw his erection tenting his black briefs. Jack kissed his cheek, leaning back slightly, even as that sweet and musky smell of his slick filled the small room.  

“Okay, Kitten?” His voice was husky, rough, and Rhys shivered at the sound.

He nodded, stepping out of the pants and kicking them aside. Finally remembering he had hands, Rhys haltingly slid them down Jack’s shoulders, over his biceps, stopping occasionally to check with Jack and make sure what he was doing was okay. Jack just kissed his cheek again, moving to press kisses over his forehead while Rhys ran trembling fingers down to Jack’s waist, his fingers brushing over the trail of hair he found there and resting on his buckle. He drew in a shaky breath, hesitant and nervous, and Jack’s voice was in his ear.

“Not yet.”

Mutely, Rhys let his hands drop to his side, unsure of what to do next but Jack was unbuttoning his shirt from the bottom up. He helped, starting from the top, fingers shaking and breathing in Jack’s scent. He stopped, let his eyes fall shut and focused on it, on the way it washed over him with reassurance and comfort. It was familiar, and soul satisfying, and Rhys sighed, opening his eyes and finding Jack’s guarded face watching him.

Rhys slowly blinked, breath caught in his throat as Jack looked down and pushed open his shirt, pushing it back on his shoulders and letting it drop to the floor, leaving Rhys exposed, blushing furiously, and only wearing his boxers.

Jack licked his lips and Rhys couldn’t help himself, he leaned forward and kissed the alpha, startling him until Jack’s hand drifted up and cupped the back of his head, holding Rhys there as he kissed him while his other roamed Rhys’s back, his fingers sliding along the bumps of his spine and ribs. Rhys mimicked him, sliding his fingers into Jack’s hair, his other unable to stop himself from touching and tracing the muscles in the alphas arms.

Finally Jack stopped and panted and a thrill ran through Rhys at the sight. He’d made Jack _pant_. It was a victory, something to be savoured, something to be—

“Oh the bed, Rhys.”

Rhys gulped, looking to the turned down sheets before he looked at Jack, suddenly wide-eyed.

“Bed, Rhys.” Jack’s voice was soothing, calming.

 Rhys reluctantly pulled from Jack. He walked around the bed, crawling on top of it, uncertainty eating away at him. Should he stay on his hands and knees? Or should he be on his back? Or just on his knees? A thousand thoughts rushed through him and another one of those damned whines raced through him but Jack was beside him, kissing him once more and distracting Rhys.

When they parted, Rhys found himself flat on his back, his legs spread, and Jack kneeling between them. In that moment, Rhys felt tiny compared to the alpha. Insignificant and weak. He turned his head to the side, unable to look up at the alpha and Jack placed his hands on either side of Rhys’s waist, leaning down to kiss his jaw and cheek, trailing them to his ear.

 “Do you remember the first time I held you?” Jack’s breath was hot on Rhys ear, causing shivers to race through his body. He nodded, mutely. Jack’s lips pressed against the spot behind his ear and Rhys moaned softly at the touch, unable to stop himself from shaking underneath the alpha.

“You were so small, and scared. Scared of Helios. Scared of the loader bots. Scared of _everything_.” Jack pressed his nose into Rhys’ hair, inhaling deeply before a guttural groan escaped his lips and Rhys twisted beneath the alpha, peering up at him with wide eyes.

“You’re shaking, Rhysie. Are you scared now?” Jack murmured, his eyes half shut.

Rhys swallowed, searching the alphas eyes before he answered. “I… I don’t know,” Rhys whispered. “I can’t stop trembling. I feel weird.”

“Weird?”

Rhys nodded, squirming beneath the alphas weight but Jack didn’t move.

“Go on, kitten.”

Rhys licked his lips, Jack’s gaze darting to his mouth and watching his tongue. The trembling worsened.

“Like… like it’s wrong? What we’re doing?” Rhys quietly admitted.

Jack’s lips quirked and but it wasn’t one of his victory smirks or that cruel one he got when he crushed another corporation under heel. This one was tired and damming all at the same time.

A strange whined crawled up from Rhys throat. He watched as Jack rolled his shoulders, the muscles in his arms flexing. His mouth dried as Jack’s hands finally drifted down to his belt and Rhys sat up, making Jack pause.

“W-Wait,” Rhys whispered. He avoided Jack’s gaze as he reached for the belt buckle, shuddering as Jack’s hands rested on his arms, drawing them up and down his pale and mechanical limbs, his fingers curling along Rhys’ blue tattoo.

With unsteady hands, Rhys pulled Jack’s belt free, popping the button of his jeans and lowering the fly. Jack shifted on the bed and Rhys stared, his hand hovering over Jack’s erection. He could feel the heat of his cock through his jeans and Rhys squirmed, his thighs soaked with slick making the room musky and sweet all at the same time.  Jack pressed a kiss against the tattoo on his neck.

 “It’s okay. I won’t hurt you.” Jack mouthed against his skin. Rhys’ eyes fluttered close. He took a deep breath, smelling both of their arousal before he slipped his hand inside of the front of Jack’s jeans, the alpha stilling as he slipped his hand around the hard cock, pulling it free.

His mouth watered at the sight of it; his fingers sliding uncertain along the thick veins and mushroomed head. Rhys could feel Jack’s heartbeat in it and he tentatively brushed the pads of his fingers along the crown, the shaking worsening as Jack groaned low in his throat and a small drop of precum oozed from the tip.

A bolt of _something_ shot through Rhys and he swallowed, his own cock twitching in his briefs, transfixed as he stroked Jack’s cock. It was going to be inside of him. Jack was going to fuck him. Jack was going to fuck and knot him _and Rhys would be filled with his cum._

He whimpered, almost bending over at the wave that washed over him and the slick sticking to his back thighs, his own cock throbbing painfully. Jack’s hands were in his hair and on his neck, holding him still as Jack leaned in and kissed him.

Rhys obediently opened his mouth, letting Jack lick and suck his tongue, squirming on the sheets as he let go of Jack’s cock and grabbed Jack’s arms, clinging to the alpha. Finally, Jack pulled away and Rhys gasped, a sliver of saliva connecting their mouths together as both men panted.

“The first time won’t be good,” Jack mumbled and Rhys blinked, startled as the alpha stroked his hair. “You’ll be awkward and stretched and not sure what to do with yourself, but the next time? And the time after that? You’ll like it. You’ll be more confident.”

“We-we’ll do this again?” Rhys swallowed.

“As long as it takes,” Jack sighed. “I won’t let you suffer for my mistake.”

Rhys pulled back slightly, confusion making him frown. “W-what?”

Jack sat back on his heels, stroking Rhys’s cheek. “This is my fault, Rhys. I should have never let Tediore on this station. It’s my fault this happened but I’ll make it right, I’ll—”

“Is this a pity fuck?” The words left Rhys’s mouth before he could stop them. They bubbled up like hot lava from the depths of his soul and he prayed the words didn’t sound as hurt as they felt. “Is that why you….last night? _Jack?_ ”

When Jack didn’t respond, Rhys shuffled away from the alpha, wrapping his arms around himself. Shame bloomed like a wildfire on his skin, making it hard to see, hard to breathe.

“Rhys…”

“Is this all this is?” Rhys gasped. He couldn’t look to the alpha. He couldn’t bear to see the look on the alphas face. Not that he could really, not with the way tears were flooding his vision.

“Rhys.” Firm this time, and large hands went to grab his wrists but Rhys lashed out, smacking at them while he cried out.

_“Let me go!”_

His hands touched something that felt like the edge of metal and Jack grabbed both of his hands, rolling them until they laid on their sides and hot tears rolled down Rhys’s cheek and onto the pillows, while Jack held him tight from behind, slowly rocking them back and forth.

“It’s okay, I have you, I have you. I’m here.” Jack whispered.

Rhys wailed, twisting in the alphas arms and burying his face into the pillows as he cried.

 

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

“I’s not your fault.”

The alpha stirred slightly behind Rhys. He knew Jack had been lightly dozing; he could feel the tension easing in the large frame as Jack held him, sleep coming to him. Rhys wasn’t sure how long they’d been like this: curled up together on the bed, the room smelling of slick and faded arousal and _distress_. That was the only way to describe the acidic scent that hung around Rhys.  He certainly felt distressed and his tear crusted eyes, swollen lips, stuffed nose, and feeling of humiliation and shame detailed it all in a packaged bottle of omega scent.

“Rhysie?” Jack’s words were slurred with sleep.

Rhys cleared his throat. He tilted his head slightly, glancing over his shoulder to see Jack watching him with sleepy eyes.

“What…what they did. It’s not your fault.” Rhys said again. Jack blinked slowly, their gazes holding before Jack nodded and Rhys settled back onto the bed, staring at the wall.

The hands on his wrists loosened slightly and Rhys glanced at them, noting the faint bruising where Jack had held them tight. The bed dipped and moved and Jack spoke, his voice soft and low.

“This…what we’re trying to do, you and me, this isn’t pity, Rhys. I want to help you and keep you safe. I love you like a father. You need to know that.” There was a note of desperation in Jack’s voice.

 Rhys curled in on himself, squeezing his eyes shut.

“But, that isn’t what you want, is it? You don’t want that sort of love. Do you.”

He was going to be buried alive in humiliation but still, Rhys nodded because it was true. He wanted more, he wanted…he wanted…what did he really want?

He wanted Jack.

“Rhys,” Jack swallowed, and he could hear it. “I’m not…I’m not a gentle partner. The things I want, what I demand, what _I need_ , they’re not for the faint of heart. I’ll leave you bruised and sore and I _will hurt you_ , and-and once we go down that path, we can’t go back. Do you understand? I won’t treat you like…like my child anymore, but as mine and belonging to me. _Is that what you want?_ ”

“Yes.” The words were tiny, small insignificant syllables that slipped past his lips and set in stone what Rhys wanted.

There was a soft huff against the nape of his neck and Jack took both of his hands in his large one again, holding his wrists tight. Rhys swallowed, mouth dry and suddenly dizzy as Jack’s free hand slipped down his stomach, teasing the edge of his bellybutton before skimming the edge of his briefs. A small panicked heartbeat built in Rhys’s ears, and he squirmed, only able to press back against Jack as the hand slipped underneath the soft material. He gasped as calloused fingers and palm found his soft dick, stroking the velvety skin.

“J-Jack,” Rhys gasped, lifting his leg and letting out a startled gasp as Jack slipped his thigh between his, keeping Rhys’ legs open. He was dizzy, his cock rapidly hardening as Jack stroked his cock before pulling his hand out.

Before he could ask, he watched as Jack brought his hand to his mouth and spat on his palm. Unable to speak, he could only let out a choked moan as Jack’s hand slipped back underneath the hem of his briefs and began stroking him, smoother, faster, _hotter_. He whined, deep in his throat, rocking his hips in time with the way Jack jerked him, his hips stuttering every time a wide thumb would rub incessantly against the head of his cock before stroking him once again. Slick was slipping out of him again, making his ass and the sheets wet, the fabric sticking to the back of his thighs and ass.

His eyes were shut, his mouth open in a hapless moan as his pace picked up. He felt those hands move down and gently cup his balls, squeezing gently and making him groan before letting go and teasing his cock once again.

“Do you get yourself off a lot?” Jack’s voice was suddenly on his ear and Rhys shuddered at the words, hot and cold curling through his body and coiling into a nest of tension in his belly and balls.

And then Jack stopped.

Rhys gasped. His eyes opening as he tried to buck in Jack’s hand but Jack wouldn’t move.

“Answer me.”

 _Oh._ His skin felt on fire. “N-No.”

“Why not?”

“Jack?” Rhys begged. He tried to look over his shoulder but Jack’s grip on his wrist tightened again.

“Answer me.”

“B-B-Because, I, ah, I get slick.” Rhys mumbled, only to let out a relieved sigh as Jack started stroking his cock again.

“What do you do when you get slick, Rhysie?” Jack twisted his hand around the top of Rhys’ dick and Rhys moaned low.

“F-f-fingers.” He gasped, arching his back as that tension built and built. His balls tightening. God he wanted to cum. He needed to cum.

“You fuck yourself on your fingers when your slick?” This time Jack’s voice was raspy and Rhys pressed back again, finally feeling Jack’s erection against the meat of his ass. A low pitched whine escaped his mouth and he shied away from the prick.

“ _Yes!”_

Jack let go of his wrists and Rhys grabbed the sheets with one hand, the other reaching and grabbing hold of Jack’s wrist in his briefs, his fingers curling around the thick wrist and moaning hopelessly as he felt the tendons move and shift beneath his grasp.

“Stomach,” Jack bit into his ear and Rhys rolled, burying his face in the pillow. He squirmed, Jack’s hand trapped between his body and comforter and Rhys rutted into it. There was a sharp snap of his waistband hitting his flesh and Rhys squeaked for a second before stilling as Jack’s other hand slipped into the back, feeling between his cheeks, slipping amongst the slick.

“Spread your legs for me,” Jack whispered.

Rhys burned. He made a soft little ‘ _ahh_ ’ sound, pathetic and weak and spread his legs, trembling as Jack settled between them. The boxers dug uncomfortably into his skin and he let go of the pillow, reaching and trying to push them further down, exposing his ass to Jack, the air filling heavily with the scent of his slick and arousal.

Jack paused, his hand tight, and from behind Rhys heard a soft mutter of ‘ _fucking god,’_ before Jack moved his hand along his ass and easily slipped one finger into his puckered entrance.

The only word to describe the sound from Rhys’ lips was that of a squeal, clenching down hard on Jack’s thick finger but that only made Jack pull his finger out before thrusting in again. Rhys tried to rock against it, the strange sensation, Jack’s hand jerking his cock. He was quickly becoming overwhelmed, his body too hot and cold. Saliva escaped his lips as he moaned lost in the feeling of everything.

“Dad!” Rhys cried as his orgasm hit him. He moaned, low and long as he fucked Jack’s hand, the sound pulled from deep within him and leaving him gasping. His muscles aching and cock throbbing. Jack’s hand was tight, milking his cock with each thrust, his thumb rubbing incessantly against his head while he shallowly thrust his finger in and out until Rhys whined and tried to wiggle away. Only then Jack pulled his hand away, wiping his cum covered fingers on the bed sheets and slipped his finger free from his ass. Rhys sighed, melting into the blankets.

A hand landed on the pillows next to his head and the sound of skin against skin caught his attention. Rhys dreamily looked over his shoulder, his breath catching as he spied Jack almost bent in half, his face hidden as he jerked his cock. Rhys stared at the angry red head, at the length of it. Hell, he could almost smell the musk and it made his toes curl. Without even thinking about it, he lifted his hips, spread his legs just a bit wider and Jack groaned low and mean.

 Rhys whimpered, the heat returning to his belly because he wanted it. He licked his lips. He wanted to taste it. He wanted it in his mouth. He moaned at the idea, causing Jack to look up and Rhys all but shied away at the intense look in those blue and green eyes, the tightness of his jaw, the way his lips were slightly pulled back, revealing his teeth. Rhys swallowed and lifted his hips again and Jack looked down, staring at Rhys’s ass before his lashes fluttered shut and he groaned, his hips jerking as he came, shooting cum all over his fingers and covering Rhys’s thighs and left cheek with it.

He felt it hit his skin and Rhys trembled because he knew he would feel it for days afterward.

Jack rocked his hips, tilting his head back and letting out a long held sigh and collapsed onto the bed next to Rhys, panting as he stared up at the ceiling.

Rhys nuzzled the pillow, watching Jack with one eye. He felt sticky, slick and he really needed to kick off his underwear but right now he felt good. He wondered how he would feel after Jack actually fucked him.

 “We can’t tell anybody about this.”

Rhys hugged the pillow tighter.

“We _especially_ can’t tell Nisha because she’ll probably shoot me and leave my corpse hanging.” Jack ran his hand through his sweat damp hair and covered his eyes.

Rhys rubbed his face against the soft fabric of the pillow case.

“Do I make myself clear? If anybody asks, we found you an alpha.”

“Yes, Jack.” Rhys whispered.

“Good.” Jack dropped his hand to his side and looked Rhys up and down. “I’m going to take a shower.”

Rhys nodded, starting to frown as Jack pushed himself off of the bed and headed for the door. He lifted himself up, his body strangely achy and limbs heavy. He looked at the mess on the bed and blushed. He pursed his lips together before he kicked off his briefs and wiped himself clean with them before slipping from the guest bedroom to his bedroom as Jack started the shower. Rhys entered his bedroom, closing the door with a _click_ , and threw himself into bed, hiding underneath his blankets and trying to not become overwhelmed with everything that had just happened, why Jack hadn’t fucked him, what he meant about Rhys being his partner, and let exhaustion take hold of him.

 

To Be Continued…


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much everyone for your feedback and comments! I'm so glad you're enjoying it! Saying that, this chapter does involve some emotional reactions, a little voyeurism, jealousy, exhibitionism, and spankings (more punishment then sexy spanking). We're starting to build into the filth, folks.

Jack wouldn’t touch him.

Jack wouldn’t touch him, wouldn’t even make eye contact with him and Rhys was hiding in his bedroom, whimpering because he didn’t know what to do. Did he approach Jack? He tried to kiss the alpha while he was cooking, but Jack had brushed past him, muttering about burning supper. Rhys stayed up, hugging his blankets and waiting for the alpha to join him in bed, but he didn’t, and Jack had left early the next morning, telling Rhys through the door to stay home while Jack went to work.

Eventually, Rhys slunk in the living room, tidying up random things before gathering the scattered dishes and loading the dishwasher. When he was done there, he wiped down the countertops, making sure to take his medication. Satisfied that the apartment looked cleaner, he reached up, tentatively touching his tattooed bonding site. It throbbed beneath his hand and he bit back a groan of pain. At least he wasn’t near Eric and Brian and… Rhys slowly blinked.

What _had_ happened to the two alphas? Had Jack killed them? Maybe they were in the prison on Helios? That was probably more likely. Rhys huffed and headed for the bathroom. He was going to have a bath. He needed it, actually. He’d taken a quick shower before joining Jack for supper but now he wanted to soak in the tub with one of his bath bombs.

He left the kitchen and headed for the bathroom, blinking as he turned on the light. He walked to the bathtub big enough to fit three people and flushed slightly at the thought. If he and Jack, well, he and Jack, maybe they could have a bath together at some point. Trembling at the idea, Rhys swallowed and turned on the water, stripping out of his sweatpants and t-shirt, dropping them to the floor. He searched amongst the bath bombs until he found one he liked: a raspberry and lily one. He dropped it into the water, watching it bubble and sighed as the room filled with the scent. Without another thought, he climbed into the tub and turned off the water, moaning softly as the hot water engulfed him and left him _achy_.

It was so strange; after that one time with Jack, with the alpha’s hand wrapped around his cock and fingers buried in his ass, he ached for it to happen again. He didn’t want his own fingers, he wanted Jack’s. The man who had wiped away his tears and comforted him. Rhys bit his bottom lip, that curl of shame struggling against the arousal sinking into his bones. He knew what they were doing was fucked; he knew it was wrong, and they had crossed a threshold that couldn’t be backed down on. How Jack felt about it, Rhys didn’t know. The alpha was being a closed book, but maybe he was shifting his perspective on Rhys, even asking if Rhys wanted to be his partner.

Now that made Rhys squirm in the water. Jack’s partner? Intimate? What did the alpha mean by being rough, exactly? Rhys wasn’t stupid, nor was he completely naïve. He’d watched porn late at night with the volume muted, his cheeks burning and has cock hard and slick. Still, what would Jack do to him? Demand of him? Ad why did the idea of Jack demanding something of his make him moan?

He was so caught up in his thoughts, he never heard the front door open, but he did hear the laughter spilling through the apartment. He blinked, sitting up and trying to peer through the partially opened door as he heard Jack’s familiar laugh followed by Nisha’s.

Why…Why was she on the station? She hated coming up to Helios, she hated taking the shuttles. Something about crash landings and Elpis. But why would she be here now? Something dark and bitter and resentful swept through Rhys and he swallowed. _Oh_. Oh he did not like that feeling one bit. He shook his head, confused as he got out of the bathtub, pulling the plug before quickly drying himself off.

He wrapped a towel around his waist and padded out of the bathtub, standing before Jack’s door. It was opened by a sliver and Rhys looked through, freezing at the site. Jack was shirtless, and as he watched, Nisha shoved Jack back onto the bed before climbing onto his lap and growing. Jack said something before he smirked at her and Nisha kissed him hard, Jack responding by grabbing her hair and rolling them both so he was on top.

An invisible fist punched Rhys in the gut, making him tremble, making him quickly back away from Jack’s door and back into his own room. Whimpering softly as he looked away, his heart beating against his chest, confused and struggling to understand and _hurt_.

Before he could process it, he was hurriedly dressing himself and blinking back tears. He grabbed his boots and left his room, freezing in the hallway at Jack’s familiar loud moan.

He forced himself to move, he forced himself out of the apartment and into the elevator. He forced himself to put on his boots as the elevator moved between floors before stopping at the one his old apartment was on. He walked past alphas and betas alike, ignoring their startled sounds and made a beeline for his place. He opened it the door and locked it shut behind him. The room smelled of Eric and Rhys drug the blankets off of his bed, throwing them across the room, hot tears rolling down his cheeks as he finally gasped in the purple light of Elpis.

Betrayed. He felt Betrayed.

A small vicious voice chirped in the back of his mind: _but what did have to feel betrayed about?_ Jack was touching him out of duty, out of pity. There was nothing there; hell, he was fucking Nisha as he thought about it and a wretched sob escaped his lips. He clamped his hand over his mouth, staring at the purple moon. He raced to the window and threw the curtains shut, stepping backward until his legs hit his bed and he collapsed on it, shaking and thrashing amongst the blankets until he couldn’t hold back the aching screams that left him weak.

Because he was.

He was _weak_ and what would Handsome Jack have with a weak partner?  

“Fucking _why, Jack?_ ” Rhys croaked, digging his palms into his eyes, his voice wrecked. “Why send everybody away? _Why_?”

But nothing answered, and Rhys cried alone.

 

* * *

 

It was an inconvenience, really. Being bonded to Eric. It wasn’t good for business, plain and simple.

Rhys fixed his tie, his face sober, his neck throbbing. He styled his hair in his bathroom mirror before he gave himself a once over and nodded at his appearance. With a black shirt with the top few buttons open at the top revealing the tattoo on his neck and a hint of blue on his chest, and tailed black slacks that clung to his frame, Rhys knew he looked fashionable.

Which was a good thing because on the inside, Rhys was having a hard time feeling anything. Especially for what he was about to do. He cleared his throat. He’d already brushed his teeth and fixed himself, cleaned up his tears and showered. He smoothed his tie before leaving his bathroom and his apartment, heading for the elevator. He checked his ECHO device, ignoring the three text messages from Jack and two voicemails, in favour of noting the location of the apartment he was supposed to go to. It had been a day since Rhys had seen Jack and Nisha and finally set his own priorities straight.

Whatever Jack had to say, Rhys didn’t want to hear. The alpha was doing his own thing and Rhys was going to do his own. Whatever relationship they’d had, whatever emotions and warmth, he locked them away because his heart hurt too much to examine them too closely and Rhys was tired of being hurt especially when nobody seemed to be listening to him.

Three floors down, Rhys stepped out of the elevator, noting the location of where he was supposed to be. He approached the door, knocking on it and waited.

It opened with a wide swing and Rhys pasted on a pleasant smile at the alpha.

“Rhys?”

“Hello, Hugo. May I come in?”

“Of course, yes.” Hugo stepped aside and Rhys entered. The alphas apartment was spare, with a leather couch in front of a big screen TV and open concept kitchen. It was all dark mock wood and very den like. Rhys curled his hands behind his back, tilting his head back to watch the alpha slowly approach him. That scent of lemons was still there making Rhys’s nose twitch but he ignored it.

“I’m assuming Jack spoke with you about my…situation?” Rhys cleared his throat.

“Yes, he did. I thought that, ah, that you…were not interested?” Hugo cleared his throat and Rhys fully turned to the alpha.

“I think our arraignment can be beneficial with one another, provided we begin as soon as possible.” Rhys said smoothly, fighting the weird wave of unhappiness settling in his stomach, the unease and omega sense that was telling him to leave and go back to the stronger, protective alpha.

But that alpha didn’t want Rhys, and Rhys was _tired_.

“Of course, of course. I planned for this. Into the bedroom,” Hugo smiled broadly and led the way. The bedroom was very much like the rest of the apartment; dark and brooding but with a large king sized bed and sheets. Rhys hummed, ignoring his omega senses as Hugo crowded against him. A large hand tipped his chin up and Rhys looked upward.

“Can I kiss you?” Hugo breathed.

Rhys parted his lips and Hugo bent, drawing him into a kiss.

It was nothing like kissing Jack but Rhys ignored it and went with it, letting Hugo lead. When the large hands moved down to caress his back and shoulders, Rhys leaned into it, a bitter part of him relished in the feeling that maybe Jack would see him like this and feel hurt like Rhys did.

He let Hugo undress him, let him guide him onto the bed and tipped his head to the side, sighing as Hugo attacked his neck, moaning against his skin.

“You taste amazing, Rhys, just like I thought you would,” Hugo murmured against his skin and Rhys’s breath hitched, squirming beneath the weight. It felt good to be touched.

 _‘Error with ECHO eye.’_ Message popped up in his vision and he frowned. He’d never seen on like that before but in the corner of his vision a blurry image was taking shape. Rhys blinked, looking up at the ceiling and pausing at the sight of the mirror reflection. He was pale against Hugo’s sheets, his hair dishevelled, small against the alpha’s large frame who licked and nibbled his collarbone.

“ _Rhys, where the hell are you?”_ It was Jack’s image. He was missing his mask, his hair a mess and falling across his forehead. He had the decency to look worried. “ _I’ve been trying to call you and…who the fuck is that?”_

The words were a vicious hiss and Rhys realized with a soft sigh that Jack could see everything Rhys could. He blinked slowly, his hands leading to Hugo’s hair. Hugo chuckled beneath him and moved down, kissing more of his exposed skin. Rhys gasped softly, staring at his reflection, at the way his skin slightly bruised from where Hugo had been kissing and nipping his flesh, worshipping the edges of his blue tattoo on his chest.

“ _Rhys. What are you doing?”_

“Hmmm, it’s so good, you’re so good,” Rhys breathed, spreading his legs as Hugo moved further down.

“You’re so responsive,” Hugo murmured, kissing his stomach and Rhys squirmed, biting his bottom lip and ignoring Jack’s sobering and stunned expression.

_“Rhys. What the fuck are you doing?”_

Hugo was at his belt undoing it and Rhys lifted his hips, his gaze falling half shut. “P-Please be gentle, I’ve never done this before.” Jack’s mouth parted, his eyes widening.

“Oh, oh, ho, I’ll be gentle.” Hugo chucked from beneath, pulling down Rhys underwear and fondling his cock.

Rhys cried out at the first touch of lips against his cock before it collapsed into a long moan, his hands digging into the sheets.

“ _Stop it right now._ ” Jack’s words were flat. Cold. There was no emotion in them.

Serves him right, Rhys thought bitterly before his lashes fluttered as Hugo took his dick into his mouth. _Oh, oh that was nice._

“Oh,” Rhys moaned again, his gut clenching as Hugo slicked and slurped his erection, making Rhys twitch and shake beneath the alpha. “Oh, _Daddy_.”

Hugo paused, looking up at Rhys but Rhys didn’t dare look down at him, not with the way Jack stared at Rhys, like Rhys was destroying every innocent memory Jack had of him.

“Kinky, I like it,” Hugo chuckled before he resumed, one hand moving down to slip between the cheeks of Rhys’ ass, teasing his slick entrance.

“ _Daddy_ , please, please don’t tease. I want it so bad, please use your big fingers,” Rhys moaned again. The connection with Jack cut instantly and Rhys swallowed, squeezing his eyes shut as he clenched on Hugo’s finger, his hips bucking up in to the alphas mouth.

Rhys let himself drown in the sensation of wet heat around his dick, of thick fingers pushing into his ass. It was so good, so sweet. He could feel his orgasm building. He grabbed the blankets, partially sitting up, mouth falling open. His hips rocking even when Hugo pressed against his waist, keeping him trapped beneath him.

He was so close, he was going to come and then Hugo would fuck him and they wouldn’t stop and _there was nothing Jack could do about it._

The orgasm hit him hard and sudden, but that was it. He whined low in his throat, confused about why it didn’t feel like it did last time, why it didn’t burn his insides and leave his bones heavy. This time he felt like lead weights had settled into his stomach and Rhys collapsed back onto the bed, staring up at his mirrored self and feeling _horrible_.

What the hell was wrong with him?

Hugo pulled his fingers free and Rhys wrinkled his nose, inundated with the smell of sour lemons. Hugo was working his way up the bed and Rhys swallowed, pushing against his shoulder.

“You’re so slick, I’ll be gentle,” Hugo purred, his arousal evident and Rhys swallowed.

“I-I need to use the bathroom.”

A frown dotted Hugo’s brow. “What?”

Rhys pecked a kiss against Hugo’s cheek. “On omega thing. My medication. I’ll be right back.”

“Don’t take too long,” Hugo growled against his cheek and Rhys shook his head, climbing off of the alphas bed and stumbling toward the bathroom. He shut the door and stared at his reflection in the mirror over the sink.

What the _hell_ was he doing?

Granted, okay, yes this was technically Jack’s fault. The alpha _had_ chosen Hugo above the others, and Rhys had wanted to be with Jack but Jack was doing whatever the fuck Jack did with emotions and Rhys was so damn tired and hurt and just thinking about him with Nisha made Rhys whimper and press his face into his hands.

This entire situation had gotten out of control and all Rhys wanted to do was hide in the bathroom but he knew Hugo was waiting for him and Rhys was going to get fucked.

Literally and fugitively. He was fucked.

He would have laughed if he wasn’t such an idiot for getting himself into these situations, because really he did most of this to himself. He walked into danger, he walked into manipulative alphas. He was a backwards omega who really should just stay hidden from the outer world.

Swallowing again, Rhys drank some water from the sink before he splashed some cold on his face.

Okay, he was going to go outside, let Hugo fuck him, and then go back to his apartment. People had sex every day. It would be fine. Besides, he still had some of Jack’s whiskey left and he could finish it and probably forget about this night. Maybe he could imagine it was Garret who fucked him.

Squaring his shoulders and bracing himself, Rhys left the bathroom and found the bedroom empty. He blinked, frowning until he sniffed the air and froze.

He smelled _fear_ , sour lemons, and _Jack_.

He scented _angry Jack_.

How…why…Rhys swallowed and followed the scent back to the front door. Hugo was staring at the floor, absolutely not looking at Jack as the alpha growled at him. He wasn’t wearing his mask, he was shirtless, and he was _furious._

“Jack?” Rhys whispered, both alphas look up at him, “What are you doing here?”

Hugo looked back down to the floor and Rhys suddenly felt naked, his pants hanging around his hips, his shirt open. He knew he looked debauched, touched, and handled.

“Home.  _Now_.” Jack ordered.

“N-no, I’m staying here.” Rhys stuttered and Jack took a step toward him. Rhys stepped back, starting to tremble at the way Jack was looking at him. Like Rhys had committed treason against Hyperion, like Rhys had tried to steal the company from under Jack.

“Home. Now.” Jack said again, his voice dangerously low.

Pulling his shirt together, Rhys ducked his head and walked past Jack and out Hugo’s apartment. Jack followed behind him, not even speaking as they stepped into the elevator.

“I-I’m going-going back to my apartment,” Rhys whispered, not looking up from the floor, not wanting to meet Jack’s gaze.

“Are you now.” Flat. Toneless.

Rhys grimaced before he nodded, the trembling shifting to shaking. He’d never made the alpha be so angry with him before and it was terrifying. “Y-Yeah.”

“Then let’s go there.” Jack ran his key card in the elevators door panel and Rhys slowly lifted his head, backed into the corner of the elevator.

“W…Jack?”

Jaw set, eyes narrowed. Jacks’ body was riddled with tension and Rhys whimpered, looking away once more. As soon as the elevator opened, Jack grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the elevator. Rhys cried out, startled as Jack led them to Rhys’s apartment where he opened the door and threw Rhys inside. Rhys stumbled to his feet and fell onto the bullymonger rug, blinking up with wide eyes at Jack as the alpha towered over him.

“ _Jack_?”

A large hand reached for him and Rhys shut his eyes, flinching as the hand sunk into his hair, stroking the locks.

“Who else have you fucked?”

Rhys bit his bottom lip.

The hand tightened in his hair and Rhys hissed as Jack tugged on the locks. “I said _who else have you fucked_?”

“Everyone!” Rhys spat, his eyes snapping open to meet Jack’s startled eyes. “I’ve fucked everyone, Jack. I’ve fucked my way through security, sucked every accountants cock and let those shits in propaganda knot me full of cum. I’ve been fucked by everyone on this station, Jack, just not you.” Rhys growled.

There was a shift, a flicker in those blue and green eyes and Jack let go of his hair. Rhys sagged back on his knees, huffing and shaking as fear intermingled with worry and anger at the alpha. How dare Jack ask him that after what he and Nisha had done? How dare the alpha—

Jack dropped to his knees and shoved Rhys onto his back. With a yelp, Rhys landed, momentarily stunned before he tried to back away but Jack was already on him, his hands on his hips and forcing him over onto his belly.

“S-Stop,” the words were weak, lost as Jack grabbed a handful of his hair and forced his head down, forcing his legs apart. “J-Jack, n-no,” Rhys whimpered, clawing at the fur, his body flushing with a strange heat and coil in his belly. He was scared and horny and angry and he just wanted Jack to listen and _why the hell didn’t the knot head alpha ever listen to him_?

His pants and underwear were yanked down to his thigh and Rhys whined low in distress trying to move when the first slap against his ass and Rhys cried out at the sudden sting. He opened his mouth, wanting to turn and look back but Jack’s hand was tight and then Jack hit his ass again with his palm and Rhys yelled, the sound echoing like thunder in his apartment while the hit travelled up the meat of his ass and his spine.

“I have given you _everything_ ,” Jack spat, hitting Rhys’s ass hard and making him cry out, his voice breaking into sobs while Jack spoke behind him.

“I _fucking saved you_ _from a bandits breeders life_ ,” Rhys squirmed under, trying to kick back but Jack only hit harder and Rhys jolted with each hit, tears rolling down his cheeks as he sobbed into the white bullymonger fur at the sharp pain.

“ _I have raised you_ , I have loved you, and this is how you fucking repair me? _By whoring around?_ ” Jack’s voice was thunderous and filled with absolute fury.

“I’m sorry!” Rhys begged, his voice cracked and tight as waves of humiliation poured through him. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”

“You’re _sorry_?” Jack sneered. “Let’s see how fucking sorry you are after this,” Jack stopped, and Rhys trembled, barely able to hear over his frantic heartbeat and blood roaring in his ears. But he heard it: the clink of Jack’s belt and he paled, trembling at the snap of leather.

Jack wouldn’t…he’d never…

“Dad?” Rhys croaked, soft and wrecked.

“Oh, I think we’re a bit beyond that, Rhys. Maybe I was too lenient with you growing up, maybe that’s why you’re spreading your legs like a colony slut. But after tonight, you won’t even look at another alpha. _I fucking guarantee it_.” Jack hissed.

Rhys didn’t have time to respond because the first crack of leather against his skin pulled the breath from his lungs. Jack did it again and this time Rhys shrieked, trying to pull away, reaching for the hand in his hair and clawing at the rug beneath him. Every time he tried to squirm, every time he tried to pull away, Jack hit his ass and the top of his thighs.

Everything became a blur, tears clouded his vision and his throat hurt from the cries and guttural sobs racing through him. His body ached, his ass _burned_ and it felt like Jack was tearing the skin apart, punishing him and beating him. Distantly, he could hear himself crying and begging Jack: ‘ _Please, I’m sorry, Daddy, please, please I’m sorry, Jack, please._ ’

Eventually the pain that had been sharp and thunderous became dull and heavy and it took longer than Rhys realized that Jack had stopped and let go of his hair. He slumped forward onto the carpet, unable to curl in on himself, unable to move, just blinking blankly at the white fur as Jack’s panting filled the air.

Jack moved, shifting behind him, and Rhys didn’t shy away when two fingers touched his lips.

“Open,” Jack whispered. When Rhys didn’t respond, Jack touched the top of Rhys’s head and Rhys jerked at the touch. “Open your mouth, Rhys.”

Hesitantly, Rhys parted his lips, letting out a soft whimper as the fingers pushed inside and pressed against his tongue.

“Suck.”

Blinking slowly, Rhys sealed his lips around the thick digits, sucking on them and tasting sweat, salt, and slick. He tried to move his tongue, but the fingers pressed down on it and he mumbled slightly, suckling the digits. The hands on top of his head started to stroke his hair, sweeping away the locks from his sweat soaked forehead.

“Shhh, shh, good boy. That’s my boy.” Jack soothed and Rhys whimpered, his legs twitching and shutting his eyes as more tears started to come. “Come on, that’s it. Let it go, Rhys, it’s okay.” Jack continued and Rhys squirmed, letting out a pathetic whine. “Daddy’s here and he’s going to make everything better.”

 

 

 

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR YOUR COMMENTS! Seriously, they inspire and encourage me to continue on this sin train. I can't thank you all enough for them! Thank you! :D

The rug was ruined.

Rhys hiccupped, bleary eyed, and exhausted as he ran his fingers over the once soft now slick soaked fur. The tackiness clung to his fingers and he wrinkled his nose at it. He’d liked that rug. Had slept on it more than once when he found himself aching for the feel of something that was real and once wild.

Jack was walking around him, digging through drawers, disappearing into the bathroom. Dimly he could hear the sound of the bathtub filling. He was still on his side, his pants stuck around his thighs, his shirt open. He wouldn’t be able to sit down the next day. Actually Rhys wasn’t sure _when_ he would be able to sit down. The thought left him trembling and fearing having anything touch the beaten flesh. Because that’s what it was: beaten.

In all his years with the alpha, Jack had never raised his hand to him. His voice, yes, but never his hand. Even with Flanksteak and the bandits, nobody raised their hand to him. He didn’t know what to think of it, except that Jack had been furious and what he’d said, what he’s said about Rhys whoring around…

That Rhys had let Hugo touch him.

It wasn’t _fair_.

Tears rolled freely down his red cheeks and into the bullymonger fur beneath him. He tried to sniffle but his nose was stuffed up and his throat wrecked. He just wanted to crawl away, maybe hide under his bed or closet, but Jack had stroked his hair and whispered ‘ _stay here_.’

So Rhys stayed. And waited.

 When Jack’s shoes came back into view, Rhys felt his breath catch, his body tensing before Jack knelt next to him, pulling off his boots. Had Rhys worn them the entire time? Even with Hugo?

He couldn’t remember, but Jack was removing them, setting them side by side before carefully slipping off Rhys’ colourful socks, his hands caressing the soles of his feet with a gentle brush.

What was Jack doing?

Next came hands on the waist of his pants and briefs. Rhys shied away from them, a small whine curled from his throat and but Jack’s hands didn’t waver. Instead he eased them down Rhys’ long legs and folded them onto the floor next to the boots, leaving Rhys only in his open shirt. Jack’s hands were back in his hair.

“I know it’s hard, but I need you to stand up, Rhys.”

Lashes flickering, Rhys tilted his head slightly, pushing against the hand and finally looking up at the alpha. He wasn’t sure what to expect, he wasn’t sure if he would see worry or fear or some sort of panic on the alphas face. What Rhys did know was that he didn’t expect to see the alphas flushed face and neck, or his pupils blown wide with arousal.

A hot rock wedged itself just beneath his ribcage at the sight and Rhys whined again, shying away as Jack squeezed his eyes shut, steeling himself, before opening them once more.

“Come on, baby. Come on.” Jack whispered, his voice wrecked and thick.

Slowly, almost like he was in a dream, Rhys struggled to his hands and knees. Jack’s hands were on his waist, firm, and Rhys shuddered, pain curling around his spine and spreading outward. He tried to push himself to stand but couldn’t. His legs wouldn’t let him.

“Around my neck,” Jack’s voice was in his ear and Rhys twisted, gasping as white agony sliced through him. He wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck, clinging to him; his body pressed against Jack’s heated one, their chests tight together as Jack slowly stood, his grip around Rhys’ waist iron clad.

A sharp cry spilled past his lips as Jack’s arms shifted and brushed against his ass. Jack stilled, and Rhys whimpered, hiding his face in the alpha’s shoulder as more tears rolled down his cheeks and seeped into Jack’s tanned skin and chest hair. Distantly Rhys could feel it: Jack’s erection straining against his jeans and pressing against the softness of Rhys’ belly.

Did…Did Jack _like_ beating him?

“Bathroom. One-one step at a time.” His voice was thick and Rhys faintly nodded.

Rhys bit his bottom lip at the first step, the muscles in the back of his thighs aching, his ass throbbing. He wouldn’t have made it the second step without Jack with him, supporting him.

By the time they made it to the bathroom and the filled bathtub, Rhys was panting and sweating mess; his mouth parted, eyes glazed, his chest rising and falling. Small ‘ _ahhh_ ,’ sounds kept escaping from him. Jack was strangely silent, his breath catching once every few steps. When they stepped closer to the tub, Rhys whined, shaking his head and clearing his mind.

“N-No, please, I-I can’t,” Rhys looked to Jack with begging eyes and bitten lips. Jack stared at him like Rhys was something he’d never seen before; like he was a new Eridian treasure Jack had found hidden away.

“In the water,” Jack soothed.

“I-I-I can’t lift my legs,” Rhys pleaded, his voice cracking.

“I’ll help you,” Jack’s voice was against his ear, hot and burning before he tugged Rhys’ shirt off and cast it to the ground, leaving Rhys naked, beaten, and shivering before him.

Rhys looked to the water, panic crawling through his bones even as he lifted one leg and bit his flesh wrist, stepping into the heat of the tub. He bit harder when he stepped in fully and let out a choked cry as Jack eased him down, the water stinging and burning his sore ass and thighs. He practically squealed when Jack settled him against the base of the bathtub, hot electricity shooting through him at the contact but Jack’s hands were on his shoulders, holding them there. Rhys squirmed, mouth falling open trying to find some way, anyway, to get comfortable until finally the pain shifted from a hot flash into a dull throb and Rhys blinked, realizing he was crying again.

He slumped back against the edge, the water coming to his chin.

Kneeling next to the tub, Jack grabbed something from the edge before he dipped it into the water and squeezed it out. Rhys realized with a bleary eye that it was a washcloth, a pale blue one. Without a word, he wiped Rhys’ tear stained face and forehead, his other hand cupping his jaw.

Neither of them said anything, and Rhys hiccupped again, startling Jack before a slow smiled spread across the man’s face as he washed behind Rhys’ ears and along his neck, mindful of the tattooed bonding site. He started to hum, singing quietly under his breath, as he stroked Rhys’ neck and down his chest, mindful of dusky pink nipples dotting Rhys chest and down his ribs and belly. He avoided Rhys dick, Rhys swallowing as Jack moved down and scrubbed his thighs and legs instead, making sure each toe was clean. When he was done, he stroked Rhys’ water damp hair.

“I need you to leave forward, babe.”

Wordlessly, and fumbling more than once against the edge of the tub, Rhys did as Jack asked, hissing at how his muscles protested and his body ached. He leaned forward, straining in place while Jack scrubbed his back, easing the tight muscles he found there. Rhys let out a shuddering sigh as the towel drifted further down.

“Stop,” Rhys rasped.

“Alright,” Jack squeezed out the water from the washcloth and instead rested his arms along the edge, his chin propped on them while Rhys sank back into the warm sighing and fidgeting in the water until he got comfortable once more.

When Jack didn’t say anything else, Rhys looked away, focusing on his toes instead. What was _he_ supposed to say? Was he supposed to say anything? Was, what happened next? Hell, what was Rhys supposed to do? What—

“You know why I had to do that.” Jack’s calm voice interrupted his train of thought and Rhys blinked, glancing at the alpha. Almost lazily, Jack slipped his hand back into the water, his large hand fanning across Rhys’ chest, his fingers seeking out one of pink nipples and slowly rubbing his finger against it, teasing it to hardness.

Rhys bit the inside of his cheek, confused and clutching the edges of the tub, watching Jack’s hand on him. A sudden pinch made Rhys squeak and he tried to pull back but Jack’s hand followed him, his thumb pressing against the hard flesh.

“ _Rhys_.”

He turned his head, Jack was leaning closer, his eyes dangerous and hair limp, covering his forehead and part of his scar, making him look so sinful Rhys almost whimpered but caught himself because _Jack had fucking taken his belt to him!_

“You hurt me,” Rhys stumbled instead, the words small and weak.

The hand on his chest paused. Jack tilted his head.

“I had to, baby, I can’t have you whoring around.”

 “I-I wasn’t who-whor-, I wasn’t doing that,” Rhys whispered.

Jack let his eyes fall half shut, his hand letting go of Rhys’ nipple and sliding down his chest, down his belly and to his thighs, his hand cupping the meat of it but mindful of the bruises on the back.

 _““Daddy, please, please don’t tease. I want it so bad, please use your big fingers,”_ Jack breathed and Rhys gulped again, flushing as shame swept through him mixing with pain of earlier. He let go of the edge of the tub, his hands slipping under the water to cup Jack’s wrist.

“Jack, please.”

Jack tightened his grip.

“You were going to let him fuck you.” Jack growled.

“No—“

Blunt nails dug into the flesh of his thigh.

 “You were going to let him _knot_ you.”

“Y-You were with Nisha!” Rhys gasped weakly,

Jack stopped. Rhys stared into his eyes, pleading, begging for the alpha to understand.

“You were-were with her, and it-it hurt, it hurt here,” Rhys placed his cybernetic hand over his chest, the digits rough against his skin. “I-I couldn’t, be there, you weren’t listening, you-you didn’t want me. _Not like her_.”

Faster than Rhys could blink, a hand was in the back of his hair, forcing his head back. He gasped, eyes wide with panic before Jack’s other hand was around his throat, tight and keeping him still. He thrashed in the water, his hands going to Jack’s shoulder and wrist even as Jack descended on Rhys, kissing him.

Although kissing it would be kind; it was ravenous, teeth clicking and Jack fucking his mouth with his tongue. He moaned, squirming on the tube, his whole body jerking with each shift, Jack’s hand tightening around his throat, not stopping kissing until him Rhys was dizzy. At once Jack let go of his hair and his neck, pressing his lips against Rhys’ cheek and ear, whispering to him.

“I’m not gentle, Rhys. I’m not a kind person. I just _want to keep you safe._ ” Jack murmured and Rhys coughed. “I’m sorry, baby, I’m so sorry. I never meant this for you.”

“ _Dad,”_ Rhys weakly turned to the alpha, reaching for him, and Jack pulled him into a hug, kissing his cheek and then his ear, his mouth turning to Rhys neck and Rhys squirmed, gasping and dizzy and confused as Jack found his bonding site. He stilled when he felt lips press against the too hot muscle before moving down and kissing his shoulder.

“Come on baby, let me get you out of the tub and some cream on your ass.” Jack finally pulled back, kissing Rhys forehead before letting go and getting to his feet.

 

* * *

 

Rhys was sprawled across his bed, clutching the blankets, his eyes shut as Jack stroked his thighs and ass, spreading the cream across the bruised and beaten flesh. It _hurt_. Every time Jack touched him, shocks of electricity shot up his spine and he whimpered, his whole body rocking with the movement.

Never mind the fact that he’d never been fully naked before the alpha before, last time Rhys had been wearing briefs, but Rhys was too exhausted both emotionally and physically to dig into that piece of knowledge.

Jack knelt between his legs, gently shushing him even time Rhys made a sound. “You bruise so easily, Kitten. I’ll need to be careful with you.” Jack murmured.

Rhys let out a sigh at the words, not quite understanding what Jack meant. The bed dipped and the breath caught in his throat at the feel of lips against a bruised cheek, followed by another, and another. His eyes opened, his heart beating just as bit faster as Jack carefully rubbed his nose against the dimples above Rhys’ ass.

“You smell sweet, baby.”

“ _Nngh,”_ Rhys whined in response and Jack paused before he ran his hand down the outside of Rhys’s thigh, stroking the fine hairs he found.  He moved forward, pressing a kiss to the back of Rhys’ head.

“I know, I know. Just shut your eyes, Rhys. It’ll be okay.” Jack breathed.

Rhys did as he asked, shivering until Jack covered him with a blanket, mindful of his sore ass.

 

* * *

 

When Rhys opened his eyes, it took him a few minutes to understand where he was.

The purple moon of Elpis was still there, pouring in through the large floor to ceiling window, but the bed was way too big, and it was in the wrong place, and it smelled strongly of Jack. That was because he was in Jack’s bed, sprawled and sore and aching and questioning if he could ever walk again.

 He tried to move his legs and groaned in response, the sound low and weary. God he hurt. How was he supposed to sit down? How could people find spanking _appealing_?

Where the hell was Jack?

He raised his head but saw nobody so he huffed, breathing in the alphas scent of gunpowder and smoke and _home_. He struggled amongst the sheets, pushing them back before crawling to the edge of the large bed and pushing himself up. He almost collapsed onto the floor with jelly for knees. In fact, on the second step he dropped down, landing on his hands and knees. He shook his head, biting back the whimpers and saw the open door.

Wearily, and too sore for shame, he crept forward on hands and knees, his body protesting the action. He got to the door and almost sighed with relief when he saw his bedroom door partially open. He glanced at the bathroom and kitchen and saw nothing, still no sign of Jack. So he continued forward, his hips rolling with each movement, the palm of his hands and knees starting to hurt as he pushed open his door and—

Everything was gone.

He blinked, slowly, staring at the empty room. There wasn’t even a speck of dust left. His bed, his closet was empty, his desk, fuck even the small stuffed thrasher Jack gave him when he was 12 was gone. The walls were painted white.

It was like he had never been there. Like Jack had never taken from Pandora.

He slumped against the doorframe, hysteria and panic wrestling within him. Was Jack mad at him? Is that why he got rid of Rhys’s things? Had the alpha, why would he, why would Jack—

The hands in his hair made him jump and look up, blinking rapidly as Jack stood beside him, coffee cup in his other hand, his thick black framed reading glasses perched on his scarred nose. He wore a t-shirt and jeans and took a sip as he looked at the room.

“I had forgotten how big this room was. But you did pack it full of things.”

“Jack?” Rhys croaked.

Jack glanced down at him, his eyes softening.

“Rhysie?”

“My…my things? My stuff?” Rhys gestured limply at his room. “You…you got rid of them all?”

“No baby. I moved them.” Jack soothed and Rhys blinked up, confused.

“Where?”

“My room.”

Rhys blinked again.

“ _What_?” Rhys croaked.

“I moved everything to my room, Rhys. I wanted you to be comfortable, and to have your things near.” Jack explained.

Rhys swallowed, his adams apple bobbing in his throat as he looked at his room again, his fingers curling against the floor. He looked back up to Jack. “Then…Then….”

“I’m not going to be fucking you just for you to run and hide in your room when it’s over, Rhys. I won’t tolerate that.”

A frown creased Rhys’ forehead, confusion making him part his lips. “I don’t…”

Jack knelt next to Rhys, his hand moving and curling around the back of his head. “After what you and I did in the guest bedroom, I thought you were having second thoughts about us, about what we were doing. I know it can be hard for omegas to think things through when they get all slick and horny, and not to mention everything else that happened so when you slipped back to your room, well…”

“I wanted you to join me.” Rhys whispered, awed and gut punched and weak. Jack’s eyebrows raised, surprise in those blue and green eyes. “I-I waited all night for you…for you to…and then you didn’t, and Nisha…and…and…”

“And you thought I wasn’t interested in you?” Jack’s voice was startled. Rhys nodded, unable to look to Jack and instead looked down at the floor, his bottom lip trembling.

“You fucked Nisha. I…I heard you two…” Rhys mumbled. “It hurt. Bad.”

From the corner of his eye, he watched Jack placed his coffee on the floor and Rhys let out a startled squeak as Jack pulled him into his arms. He tensed at first, panic flaring through his system until Jack tucked his head under his chin, and stroked his back.

“So you went and decided to fuck Hugo?”

Rhys nodded, squeezing his eyes shut and clutching Jack’s t-shirt. He trembled as those big hands rubbed and held him, comforting him after hurting him so badly.

Jack was silent for a long moment until he swallowed slightly. “You, ah, what you said about fucking security and accounting…”

“I was just mad. I’ve never been with anyone, Jack. Just you.” Rhys whispered, feeling the way Jack tightened his grip on him before he felt kisses on the top of his head. He nuzzled into Jack’s warmth, the alphas scent starting to sooth and calm him. Honestly, just being held was nice, but Jack’s belt…

“Jack?”

“Kitten?”

“Did you like beating me?” Small words but they were powerful judging by the way Jack drew in a sharp breath, and the fact it took him even longer to respond.

“Yes.”

“Why?” Rhys pulled back slightly, blinking up at Jack. He knew he sounded young and naïve, but he wanted Jack to speak.

A flush on Jack’s cheek made the scar more pronounced and Jack looked away, glancing at the empty room before he cleared his throat and looked back to Rhys.

“Because I like hurting people, Rhys. I like hearing the crying and begging.”

Rhys bit his bottom lip, searching Jack’s gaze. “Will…will you beat me like that again? With the belt?”

“Oh, kitten, no. No, not like that.” Jack swore, pulling Rhys close to him again, rubbing Rhys’ back and gently rocking him back and forth. “No, that was, ah, the thought of you with all those alphas, and after panicking when I couldn’t find you and watching your echo feed with Hugo, hearing you voice, it, pushed me over the edge. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have used my belt on you like that.”

Nodding, Rhys felt some of the tension leave him. He cuddled against Jack, his eyes falling half-shut with the rocking motions. It felt nice to be held, to be comforted, to be--

“You got slick.” Jack said quietly.

Rhys tilted his head up slightly, blinking, his lashes tickling Jack’s throat. “What?”

“When I was spanking you with my hand, you were dripping with slick. Way more then with Hugo.”

Flushing with that information, Rhys swallowed and just nodded. He played with the collar of Jack’s shit. “When you pushed me down and yanked off my pants, I thought…”

“What? That I was going to fuck you?”

“Yes.”

“Did you want me to?”

Instead of answering, Rhys turned and pressed his face into Jack’s neck, wrapping his arms around the alphas shoulder and drawing in his scent. Jack made a sound in the back of his throat.

“Well, until your ass is a little less sore, we won’t be doing that.” Jack kissed his ear and Rhys shivered at the touch. “How about a blow job? You were so good for me in the bath last night, baby. Let me touch and fondle you in the water. Would you like that?”

Rhys squirmed on the floor, his breathing coming just a bit quicker and he nodded shakily. “Y-Yeah.”

“Alright, let’s get you back to bed.” Jack smiled.

Blushing and hating the fact his cock was starting to harden even as Jack spoke those words, Rhys peered up at the alpha.

“Can…can I do it to you afterward, too?”

A dangerous glint entered Jack’s eye and he smiled sweetly.

“Of course you can. Let Daddy show you how it’s done.”

 

 

To be continued...


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm sorry this has taken forever to update and I hope this chapter is okay! It addresses some worries/comments I know some of you have had about Jack's thoughts on the whole thing so I hope it helps (or gives a bit of a glimpse into Jack's mind--This is Handsome Jack we're talking about here so things aren't always as clear as we'd like them to be). 
> 
> ALSO! THANK YOU EVERYBODY FOR COMMENTING!!! It really means a lot to me and I love reading your feedback and comments (including the screaming ones!).

 

Jack was nothing like Hugo.

His mouth was burning hot, his tongue teasing and rubbing the vein on the underside of his cock, smearing spit along Rhys’s length before sealing his lips tight and sucking, bobbing his head up and down, taking it with practiced ease while hands teased his tight balls and braced a hand across Rhys’ waist, holding him down as he sucked.

He should be ashamed of himself, but Rhys couldn’t stop moaning, couldn’t stop squirming, his legs over Jack’s shoulders, his eyes squeezed shut. His cybernetic hand was buried in the comforters, his other gripped Jack’s arm, clinging to him desperately. He was melting inside, boiling, sweating. He could hear himself, the needy moans filling Jack’s room.

Jack had helped him back to bed, pulling back the covers before kissing him. Rhys melted into it. He loved kissing; he loved how he could taste Jack and the bitter coffee on the alphas tongue. Most of all he loved how close he was to Jack’s, feeling the alphas nose bump against his when Rhys tilted his head.  It started off sweet, kind, before Jack cupped his jaw and pillaged his mouth, lapping greedily at Rhys’ tongue and bruising his lips with the force of the kiss.

Rhys tried to return it, small whimpers caught in his throat as failed hopelessly, instead letting Jack have him. The alpha hummed in appreciation, large hands running down Rhys’s body to pinch and tease his nipples and down his ticklish belly. Rhys laughed into the kiss at that, pulling away before Jack moved down, his mouth to his jaw and neck.

He sighed with pleasure, nervous and just a bit scared of what the alpha would do. He was shaking again, just like the first time he’d laid in bed with Jack, and that same uncertainty and worry that what they were doing was wrong starting to rise up again. But Jack moved backwards and settled between Rhys’ legs, his breath hot on his cock. Rhys clamped a hand over his own mouth, fighting back the high pitched whines while Jack licked the head, tasting Rhys for the first time.

He’d fantasied. He’d dreamed, but the reality of Jack sucking his cock, between his legs—

A thick finger slipped into his slick soaked ass and he cried out, trying desperately to buck his hips but couldn’t. Not with the way Jack’s arm held him down and sucked harder, tongue rubbing incessantly at his slit making him squeal and moan and shake and—

_Oh._

That burning in his belly spread outward, tightening before snapping and he was coming, mouth open, words escaping his lips that he didn’t understand but sounded faintly like he was begging Jack to help him.

“ _Help—too—too much, Jack, please,”_

And it was.

He rode his orgasm, his hips rocking, trying to fuck Jack’s mouth but the alphas grip was firm. Only when Rhys slumped back against the sheets, panting for breath, eyes shut and electricity buzzing through his veins did Jack let go of his dick and slide his finger from his ass.

A strong hand cupped his jaw and Rhys turned to it, eyes closed, body shaking with aftershocks of his orgasm. When he felt lips on his, he parted his mouth without question, turning into the kiss. His eyes snapped open when he tasted cum on his tongue and he whined, trying to pull away as Jack fed him his own cum. Jack was watching him, his face flushed, eyes dark and Rhys whined again at his own salty taste.

Jack pulled back a fraction.

“Swallow.”

Shame crawled across Rhys’ body and he averted his gaze, swallowing and almost gagging at his own flavour.

A tacky hand move up and stroked his hair away from his face and Rhys blinked up at Jack as the alpha settled beside him on the bed, amused. “Don’t tell me that was the first time you tasted your own cum.”

Rhys swallowed again, that shame spreading. He nodded silently.

Jack titled his head, his eyes narrowing. “Bullshit.”

Squirming under the intense stare for a very different reason, Rhys looked away. “Every time I’d masturbate, I’d get slick, and slick tastes horrible so I thought—”

“Wait, wait, wait. You’ve tasted slick but not your own cum?” Jack swollen lips twitched.

“It doesn’t taste very good.” Rhys defended, wrinkling his nose.

“Maybe to an omega,” Jack murmured, stroking Rhys’ hair. Rhys sighed, rolling his head back amongst the pillow. Jack was radiating heat off of him from his spot next to Rhys and Rhys let his gaze travel down the alphas broad and hairy chest, landing on his jeans. He stared at the belt, his ass starting to throb as the metal glinted in the bedrooms light. A pair of hands unbuckling it made Rhys shiver and look up to Jack.

The alpha was starting down at him with half-lidded eyes, his lips pressed together. At the sound of a zipper being pulled down, Rhys tore his gaze away, focusing instead as Jack eased his jeans down his hips and ass, and pulled his hard, and leaking, cock from within.

A whine escaped his lips at the sight, throbbing and angry red in Jack’s large hand. Rhys rolled onto his belly as Jack moved and shifted against the bed until his back was against the headboard and his legs stretched out. Rhys got to his hands and knees. He placed his hand tentatively on the meat of Jack’s thigh, the smell and sight of the cock making him squirm. He looked up at the alpha, uncertain.

Jack’s eyes were almost black, and he was breathing through his mouth as he looked down at Rhys. His other hand rested in Rhys’ hair, a thumb fanning across his cheekbone.

“Did you suck Hugo off?”

An uncomfortable heat dug into his belly and Rhys shook his head before he answered. “N-No.”

“Did you suck off the Tediore’s?”

Rhys grimaced. “No, Jack.”

 Jack licked his lips. “It’s just like licking ice cream, Rhysie.”

“It won’t taste as sweet,” Rhys chimed in and Jack let out a breathless laugh, giving his own cock a few pumps. Rhys stared at it, his eyes widening.

“No, but you might get a craving for it. Go on, Baby. Just like I showed you.” Jack get go of his cock, getting more comfortable.

Swallowing, Rhys shifted on the bed and curled between Jack’s outstretched legs. He ran the pads of his fingers along the veins of Jack’s cock, feeling it twitch against his hand. He leaned closer, his eyes falling half-lidded as he curled his hand around it. He rested his cheek on Jack’s thigh, pumping his cock slowly, biting his bottom lip as he squeezed just under the head and brought his fist down to nest against the base and wiry pubic hair. A strange shot of heat curled through his gut and Rhys gasped, doing it again, watching as a pearl of precum oozed from the slit and down Jack’s cock, pooling on Rhys’ fist.

He leaned forward, the hand cupping his cheek moving to the back of his head. Rhys hesitated, squirming and squeezed his eyes shut as he flicked his tongue across the glands. Salt and musk greeted him and Rhys whined. He tried to pull back, but Jack’s hand was firm and Rhys swallowed. He leaned forward again, giving the head small kitten licks, just like an ice cream. He could hear Jack above him, breathing harder. The hand in his hair tightened and Rhys looked up to at the alpha.

“Open your mouth, Rhysie.”

_Oh._

Rhys swallowed once more and obediently opened his mouth, Jack’s cock pushing past his swollen lips and resting on his tongue. Moaning around it, he took as much as he could, suckling and feeling Jack groan above him. He bobbed his head, just like he’d seen in the porn movies he’d watch on nights he felt too lonely and aching. Jack’s hand clenched into his hair, groans spilling past the alphas lips making a thrill curl through Rhys’s spine and his cheeks heat because _he’d_ make Jack make those sounds and—

“ _Off._ ” The hand in his hair tightened and jerked his head back making Rhys gasp. He whined, reaching back to rub the back of his head where the fingers were too tight in the strands of his hair.

“J-Jack?” Rhys flinched. The alpha was squeezing his eyes shut, his lips peeled back and jaw clenched. He swallowed, uncertain of what to do.

Jack took several deep breaths, calming himself, his cock never flagging and Rhys glanced between it and the alpha. Finally, he opened his eyes and eased his grip on Rhys’ hair, stroking the locks back from his forehead and moving down, stroking his cheek before dragging his thumb along Rhys’s spit swollen bottom lip. Rhys licked it, his tongue flickering against the edge of the nail and Jack’s eyes darkened.

“Dad?” Rhys whispered.

“Stick your tongue out, Sugar,” Jack murmured, his voice hot and low.

Rhys squirmed on the bed, squeezing his slick soaked thighs together before doing as Jack asked. He stuck his tongue out slightly then blinked when Jack pressed the pad of his thumb on it, the rest of his hand curling under his jaw. Confusion made him draw his brows together until Jack started to stroke his own cock, nudging Rhys’ hand away and pointing the fat head at his mouth, at his tongue.

Heat blazed across his face and Rhys whined, supporting himself as Jack jerked himself off, panting and staring at Rhys.

“Didn’t-didn’t want to surprise you with too much cum,” Jack grunted, his hips starting to jerk with his hand. “But then you had to go and look so _fucking_ sweet, and suck like a fucking _champ_.”

Rhys couldn’t swallow and he shifted uselessly on the bed as Jack’s hand on his jaw tightened. He could feel his saliva starting to pool and the sound of slapping flesh loud to his ears. He heard Jack groan above him once more, the alpha’s jaw dropping open, and Rhys squeezed his eyes shut just as the first shot of cum missed his mouth and hit his cheek instead. He whined, clutching at the sheets as hot cum landed on his lips and tongue, filling his mouth and dripping down his chin and Jack’s thumb.

_Why was there so much cum?_

Finally Jack stopped, heaving and panting above him. Rhys dared to open his eyes, looking up at Jack just for the alpha to stop, his breath caught as he stared down at Rhys. Something flickered on Jack’s face, guilt and regret, and something else as he let go of Rhys jaw and pulled his thumb free from his mouth.

“Fuck, Rhys, baby, just spit that out—”

Rhys swallowed. All of it. He grimaced at the taste and texture: a little bit salty, and a bit thick, but it scorched his tongue and made him tremble. A very different reaction and taste from his own seed. He opened his mouth again, showing Jack his now empty mouth and his tongue. He could still feel the streaks of cum on his cheeks though and knew he would have to wash his face.

“Did I do good?” Rhys asked, shy and uncertain.

A heat curled behind Jack’s eyes, beating out that guilt and regret and for the first time, Rhys wondered if Jack was battling his own inner battle about them.

“You did very, very good, Rhysie.” Jack breathed. He cleared his throat, and started to tuck his cock back into his jeans. “Stay here. I’ll get a washcloth for your face and then I’ll get your meds and make you something to eat.”

“Yes, Jack.” Rhys nodded. He watched as the alpha climbed out of bed and left the bedroom. Rhys hummed, reaching up and rubbing the cum into the flesh of his cheek. He shyly checked the bedroom door before taking some and pressing it against the rising heat of his bonding site, biting his cheek to stop the hiss from touching it.

Fucking Tediore.

 

* * *

 

 

With a clean face, thighs (Jack had briskly scrubbed them), belly warm with a decent meal and taking the drugs to dull the pounding pain of his forced bonding, Rhys felt good. Especially good because he was in Jack’s arms at the moment, the alpha sprawled across the couch with Rhys on top, nuzzling the alphas neck and letting out soft little sighs while Jack stroked his blanketed back and kissed his forehead.

It felt nice and warm. Reassuring. Most of all, Rhys felt safe and he smiled, tipping his head back and letting himself be pulled into another kiss by Jack.

“You like that, Rhysie?” Jack murmured.

“Yeah,” Rhys sighed dreamily.

“Good.” Jack gave his forehead one last kiss before easing back into the couch, shutting his eyes.

Rhys settled against his chest, his fingers curled in Jack’s yellow sweater. He slowly blinked up at the alpha, his eyes noting the curve of Jack’s jaw, his nose and sharp cheek bones. He leaned closer, scenting the alpha and letting out a pleased mewl at the reassuring smell of ash, leather, gun smoke and _home_.

“You mewlin’, baby?” Jack gruffed, his hands settling on Rhys’ neck, fingers inches from his bonding mark.

Rhys nodded, pressing his nose against Jack’s throat and inhaling deeply, squirming atop the alpha as the scent washed over him making him _ache._

At the same time there was that nagging voice, that shameful voice that crept out and said what they were doing was _wrong._ That they had crossed a river that should have never been approached in the first place and it was making him bit his bottom lip.

“Jack?”

“Hmm?”

“Is this okay?”

Silence.

Rhys swallowed, that ache fast being replaced with nervous fear and he searched the alphas face as Jack tilted his head down to look at him. When Jack didn’t say anything, just gently rubbed his thumb near the outline of his bonding site, Rhys started to open his mouth and speak.

“No.”

Rhys blinked, that nagging voice turning into an opera and building a thousand pound weight in his gut.

“J-Jack—”

“Rhys,” Jack sighed, shifting and moving them both so they were eye to eye and Rhys’ backside was still in the clear. “The day I saw you on Pandora, you were a one eyed, one armed omega eating ice cream behind tombstones, and you were being married off to the fucking Ripper clan.”

“You knew?” Rhys gasped.

“Nisha clued me in, but, yeah.” Jack stroked Rhys’ hair, his voice soft. ”I was drunk, I drunk a lot then, but I knew I couldn’t let that happen to you. You wouldn’t last being a breeder to their clan. You were this sweet, shy, nervous omega and I had to protect you.” A wry smile danced on Jack’s lips. “Sometimes I did forget you were on omega, Rhys. Thought you were an alpha at times, especially when you handled some of the board meetings, but…”

Rhys smiled at that before it faltered and he frowned, searching Jack’s gaze. “D-Dad?”

“But what we’re doing, Rhys? This? You and me? It’s not okay.” Jack sighed.

Rhys looked away, suddenly uncomfortable and fear digging into his gut. “I-I, am I forcing you? I don’t want to force you, I’m sorry, Jack, I can go away—”

“Hey.” Jack’s hand forced Rhys to look back to him, the alphas gaze serious and firm. “Nobody, but _nobody_ , fucking forces Handsome Jack to what he doesn’t want to do. So, if we’re talking about consent, then yeah, I’m consenting Rhysie so put that out of your mind, alright? I will do everything in my power to keep you safe, to protect you and love you, Rhys. You have to know that. But that feeling of shame and regret and sense of crossing one line too many? That’ll stay with us. That’s that little voice that keeps saying what we’re doing is wrong, and fuck if it doesn’t make me want to throttle you and fuck you.”

“Why did you chase all those other alphas away?” Rhys whispered. “ _Why_?”

Jack wet his lips and narrowed his gaze, his grip tightening on Rhys. “Because the idea of you being underneath those alphas, the thought of them touching you and marking you, and _knotting_ you makes my blood _burn._ ”

Rhys could feel it, the stirring heat against his belly, his face flushing as Jack’s words sunk in.

“Then…then you were never going to let me date?” Rhys whispered, his mouth inches from Jack’s.

“God fucking right.” Jack growled. “I’m not letting anybody touch you.”

“But you took me to the orgy pit.” Rhys whined.

“I was looking for another omega.” Jack brushed his lips against Rhys’s. “Going to make you fuck it while I watched.”

Reaching up, Rhys trailed his fingers along Jack’s jaw and the stubble he found, breathing harder as Jack rubbed their noses together.

“So who was going to have me, Jack? Who was going to knot me? Who was going to fuck me?” Rhys pressed a kiss to Jack’s upper lip, mouth falling open as Jack’s thumb finally moved to his bonding site and pressed down on it. A spark of heat and lightning travelled through Rhys and he gasped and rocked his hips against Jack, his eyes glazing over as Jack ruthlessly rubbed against the swollen bond.

“Me,  Rhys.” Jack growled low in his throat and Rhys eyes rolled back. “I just had to have you come to me first. I couldn’t go to you. I couldn’t do that to you. You had to come to me, and I never thought you would. I know you’ve suffered, but fuck, _Rhys,_ I had to be _sure_.”

“S-S-S-So that shame—” Rhys gasped, slick coating his thighs once again, his heart pounding, his ears ringing.

“Oh kitten, we’re both feeling that same for the same reason.” Jack pressed his lips against Rhys and Rhys pressed into the kiss, moaning helplessly and confused yet excited and uncertain of what to do with that new piece of information but all that drifted away when Jack slipped his hand between them and stroked his cock, making him fall to pieces in the alphas grip.

 

To Be Continued…


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!!! I hope this chapter is okay. Thank you for commenting and kudos! :D

Jack wanted him. Jack didn’t want to force him. It made sense, in a way. Jack had been hesitant between them but it was because he wanted to be absolutely sure Rhys wanted him. The spankings and beatings…Jack said he wasn’t a gentle partner…was that an additional reason why Jack stayed away?

It was completely and utterly fucked up dynamic and Rhys wasn’t entirely sure what the fuck was happening, but at least he knew Jack wanted him as much as Rhys wanted him. So…that left the question: how long had Jack felt that way for him? All that time, all those late nights where they could have been together…the thought made him shiver.

He let out a heavy breath, pulling the eyesore yellow duvet that was Jack’s tighter around his naked body and covering his nose as he started up at the ceiling.

Still, he recognized that Jack wouldn’t force him, _hadn’t_ forced himself on Rhys, although for the past week and a half Rhys had been suffering plenty but he understood the alphas reasoning. Jack was a powerful alpha, one of the most dangerous in the galaxy and Rhys, well, Rhys was an omega plucked from Pandora, defenceless and shy. Jack would have never placed him in a situation where he took advantage of Rhys like that.

Chewing on his bottom lip, Rhys rolled onto his side, burying himself in the alphas scent and rubbing his face against the blankets. He felt safe and warm. Yes his bonding site ached, but he still felt that comfort of being with an alpha he wanted.

Speaking of Jack…

Rhys threw the duvet aside and climbed out of bed. His ass still hurt from the beating, and it and his thighs were turning a lovely shade of eggplant, but it wasn’t as bad and he could take a few steps without breaking out into a sweat. He padded to door and grabbed Jack’s fluffy bath robe that hung next to his soft one and left the bedroom, heading towards the office.

He found the alpha with his mask on, eyes glazed, face pinched into a frown as he stared at his computer screen, black framed glasses perched on his nose. Rhys didn’t bother knocking on the door, instead walking in and approaching the alpha. Jack finally looked up when Rhys tugged on the sleeve of his sweater.

“That’s my robe,” Jack said, the frown easing from his features as he sat back in his chair. He opened his arms and Rhys moved closer, sitting on a muscular thigh and letting out a quiet hiss.

“It smells like you,” Rhys said. He bit his bottom lip as Jack looked up him and down, appraising him before deftly untying the knot at in the middle and pushing the fabric open, revealing Rhys naked. Rhys squirmed, flushing pink as Jack wrapped one arm around the back of his waist, anchoring him to his thigh, while the other stroked Rhys’ thighs.

“Are you okay?”

“Sore. I don’t think I’ll ever sit right again,” Rhys shivered as the hand moved up and framed his hip, gently squeezing the little bit of tiniest bit of fat there.

“You will, but then you’ll sit differently for another reason,” Jack grinned.

Rhys blushed again, nodding as he shifted and leaned closer to Jack, resting his head on the alphas shoulder.

“Jack?”

“Yeah, Pumpkin?” Jack kissed his forehead.

“How long have you felt that way about me?”

It took Jack a few minutes to respond, and Rhys could feel the slight bruise forming on his hip before Jack rubbed the flesh and moved back down to stroke the skin of his knee. He tilted his head slightly, blinking when he saw the alpha watching him.

“Where’d that question come from, Rhys?”

Rhys shrugged.

“You mean the wanting to throw you over my desk and fuck you, or drag you down in the middle of one of those stupid corporate events and fuck you silly while everybody watches so they won’t so much as lay a hand on you feeling?” Jack asked blandly.

Oh. Oh, Rhys wasn’t expecting that. His cock gave an interested twitch and he bit his bottom lip before he nodded.

Jack drummed his fingers on Rhys’ knee before he answered. “Do you…do you remember when we went to that private beach planet with the family? Wilhelm, Nisha, Aurelia, Athena, Janey, and Tim? The summer you turned eighteen, I think?”

“Yeah, we all got our own beach huts. The sand was pink. I’d never seen that before.” Rhys whispered.

“And you know how Tim and I and you shared one of the huts?”

“Yes?” Rhys frowned.

The fingers on his knee fidgeted and Jack cleared his throat. “You, ah, you had to use the washroom one night and I didn’t know you were in there and when I opened the door…there you were in the shower: fingers buried in your ass, cock hard, and sucking your fingers to keep quiet.”

Rhys squirmed, the movement sending little sparks of lightning up his spine. The arm around his waist tightened and Rhys parted his mouth, panting softly, his cock starting to harden while Jack’s hand teasingly moved upward.

“You smelled so good, Kitten. So sweet.” Jack breathed against him. “I just wanted to push the door open a bit more and push you against the wall and knot that ass of yours. Fuck, I got hard thinking about you mewling and crying out, all blushing and shy.”

Cock hard, the first hint of slick escaping, Rhys turned and kissed Jack’s neck. “You could have,” Rhys whispered. “I’d had a dream you fucked me on the pink sand under the hot sun, keeping me quiet while everybody was just over a dune.”

“No, I couldn’t.”

The hand stopped and Rhys whined, pressing his face against the fabric of the sweater. “ _Dad_ ,” Rhys pleaded.

The hand on his thigh let go and moved up his chest, teasing the tattooed skin before cupping his jaw and forcing Rhys to look up to Jack’s eyes.

“I couldn’t cross that boundary with you, Rhys. Not then. Fuck, the shame of it, of looking at you like that, of feeling that way for you, I couldn’t allow myself to do it because I knew you trusted me and I couldn’t hurt you. Why do you think I spent of the trip in Nisha’s tent?”

“Sex.” Rhys pouted. He grabbed a fistful of Jack’s sweater and pulled him down. The alphas lips twitched before he kissed him, breath hot against his own. Rhys arched into the kiss, sighing dreamily as he wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck.

An alert chimed on the computer and both of them paused, pulling away to glance at the screen: _Incoming call from Tediore_

Rhys swallowed and Jack sighed, loosening his grip on Rhys’ hips. “Go back to bed, kitten. I’ll be there soon.”

“But Tediore—”

“I got it. You go back to bed.” Jack waved Rhys away and reluctantly, Rhys climbed out of his lap, leaving the office before pausing at the door to glance back at the alpha. Jack had taken off his glasses, and ran a hand through his hair before he shook his head, his lips thinning and his eyes narrowing.

Rhys quietly closed the door as he answered the call.

 

* * *

 

Medicine taken and freshly showered, Rhys was in the kitchen scrambling eggs. He’d gone back to bed after talking with Jack. The alpha had joined him eventually, growing under his breath about _fucking Tediore_ while he spooned Rhys and scented his neck. The growls grew deeper as he pressed his nose against Rhys’s swollen bonding site. Eventually Jack had calmed and Rhys had returned to sleep, pressing against the Alpha’s body until he woke up a few hours later and checked the time.

It was almost eight in the morning and he was hungry. So he’d slipped from Jack’s arms, did his morning care routine, pulled on the alphas sweater and a pair of boxers, and gone to make them breakfast. Like a normal person. Like they were a normal couple. Frowning, Rhys turned to the toaster and popped the slices in while the eggs finished cooking. Were they a couple? Would what he and Jack have last beyond the month? What would happen once the bond _was_ broken? Would Jack still want him?

The eggs were starting to burn.

“Shit, no,” He swore, pulling the pan off of the burner. He grabbed a plate a quickly got the eggs off. He stopped toward the island and away from the stove, biting his bottom lip. They didn’t look too bad, but still—

He let out a squeak when arms wrapped around his waist and Jack pressed against his back.

“Hey, Rhysie,” Jack purred, rubbing his cheek against Rhys’ hair.

“Dad? I made breakfast.” Rhys went to turn but the arms tightened, keeping him still.

“Aren’t you the sweetest?” Jack rumbled and Rhys fought back a shiver at the sound. “Do me a favour and put your hands on the counter? Like this.” Jack drew his hands from around Rhys waist and took Rhys hands in his, spreading them wide and clutching the edge of the counter. “Good, good. Now, just let me…” Jack stepped back and tugged in the omega’s hips, pulling him backwards and nudging Rhys’ feet apart. “Good boy, just like that.”

This time Rhys did whimper. He felt odd, hot and a bit nervous. He chanced a glance over his shoulder and Jack was wearing his mask, his gaze along Rhys’ arched back. He shivered as Jack ran his hands along his hips and tugged his boxers down. Rhys trembled as Jack then pushed the hem of his sweater up, exposing his ass. A warm hand landed on one cheek and Rhys tense, his breath caught in his throat. When nothing else happened, he looked back and Jack was watching him.

“Has does it feel?”

Finding his voice took him a few seconds. “O-Okay, I guess.”

The hand gently started to squeeze his ass and Rhys felt his knees buckle. He blushed, looking away.

“How about now? Does it hurt?”

“A-A little bit, it stings, but it’s not too bad?” Rhys whispered.

“Good,” Jack said. He cupped both cheeks and Rhys leaned forward on his tiptoes, trying to pull away from the large hands but Jack was insistent.

He was starting to get hard, achy, and breakfast was getting cold. Jack was moving behind him and those large, calloused, hands spread his cheeks and there was hot breath—

_Why was there hot breath—_

Oh.

_Oh._

Rhys’ mouth parted, the gasp died in his throat, his eyes widening at the feel of Jack’s hot tongue licking him, teasing his ass, rubbing against his hole. It was, _it was_ —Rhys couldn’t describe it. Could only stare at the plates and realized his legs were trembling, that he was trembling and Jack was eating his ass.

The moan that finally escaped him wasn’t as deep as he wished, it was strangled and pulled from inside. His toes curled, his cock throbbing between his legs. Jack chuckled behind him at the sound, tongue pushing into him and the first hint of slick was there. Rhys clenched down, but Jack was insistent and relentless, the steel buckle on his chin brushing against the inside of a cheek and Rhys whined, his grip on the counter turned to claws as he moaned again and again, slick escaping.

Judging by the welcomed groan from Jack, that was exactly what the alpha wanted. Rhys wanted to wrinkle his nose. Slick tasted disgusting. Horrible and Jack was—was— _oh_.

One of the hands let go of his cheeks and slipped between his legs to grab his cock, stroking it and smearing the dripping and sticky precum all over it.

Rhys came with a startled shout, his knees threatening to collapse under him, gasping and blinking rapidly. Jack pulled his face from his ass and gave one cheek a kiss before helping Rhys down onto the floor where he leaned against a cupboard. He panted, heart racing, blinking rapidly. He’d never cum that fast before. It was like, like, it had never happened. Not like that. He clutched the sweater while Jack reached up and grabbed a plate off of the counter before returning to the floor, leaning against the counter opposite of Rhys with spread legs.

“You taste sweet, Rhys. Made me build up an appetite.” Jack winked and took a bite of toast.

Rhys stared at him and swallowed, his cheeks flushed pink, his body still rattled with his orgasm. He nodded mutely, bowing his head while Jack continued to praise him for breakfast.

 

* * *

 

Jack had to go to work.

Rhys walked him to the door and the alpha drew him in a kiss that left Rhys dizzy and breathless when they separated. Jack smirked at the sight but kissed Rhys’ forehead and made him promise to be a good omega while Jack was busy. Shyly, almost obediently, Rhys promised he would.

He cleaned up, tidied up a few things here and there before going back to bed and grabbing the bedside tablet. He finally, _finally_ , got caught up on his email and sent a few of his own including one to Vaughn reassuring him he was fine, just going through some omega things (which was technically true), and he hoped to see the beta soon. With that done, he tossed the tablet aside and rolled onto his belly, sighing as he spread out on the bed.

He drummed his fingers on the sheets, staring at the pillows. He wanted to do something. He didn’t want to sit around, he wanted, fuck, he was itching for something. He pushed himself off of the bed and headed toward the kitchen. Screw it, he was going to make himself a drink, something he hadn’t had in what felt like _forever,_ draw a hot bath, and put on some music and ignore the world.

It almost worked.

 

* * *

 

Jack’s desktop was beeping.

Rhys had been soaking in the bath, completely and utterly relaxed, and drinking a bottle of Atlantain wine. One bottle alone cost the same amount Jack gave research and development in a year and Rhys was greedy for it. So greedy, he’d drunk three glasses and was letting the warmth of the wine and bath lure him into a sense of decadence and comfort Rhys didn’t always indulge in.

But he earned this, damn it.

Still, the beeping had finally reached his ears and Rhys groaned. Regretfully, he put down his wine glass and crawled out of the tub. Grabbing a fluffy towel, he wrapped himself in it as he muttered, stumbling only once as he headed for Jack’s office. He opened the door and slid into the chair, entering the password to the desktop and noticing the incoming message. Huffing, Rhys ran a hand through his still slick hair and tried to compose himself.

He was after all Jack’s personal assistant and still had a job to do.

With a tap of a key, he smoothed his features only to blink at the masked helmet of security. They stared at each other for several seconds before Rhys cleared his throat and the security seemed to jump on the screen.

“What is it?” Rhys asked.

“Ah, well, sir, you see, I was told that if there were any troubles with the-the special guests, that I was to contact you, er, Handsome Jack.” The guard stuttered.

Rhys frowned, before he sighed. He knew could guess who the ‘special guests’ were.

“Jack’s at the office. What do the guests want?”

The security guard fidgeted. “Um, well…”

“Yes?” Rhys sighed, again.

“They want you, sir. Well, Eric wants to see you.”

“Me.”

“Yes, sir.”

Rhys glanced off screen, biting his bottom lip. Why would the alpha want to see Rhys? He could only feel traces of the bond between them; did that mean the alpha could feel it too? Or was the alpha even on any sort of medication that would soften the bond for him?

Probably not. Jack would want him to suffer.

Clearing his throat, Rhys looked back to the screen. “I’ll be down there in twenty-minutes. I’ll handle the situation personally. Is that understood?”

“Yes-yes, sir!” The security guard saluted and the screen went black. Rhys slumped back in the chair, slowly turning it sideways as he looked up at the ceiling.

_Fuck._

 

* * *

 

The security level on Helios was full of alphas. It smelled of alphas. The air practically purred with aggression, testosterone, a few mixes of odd chemicals, and blood.

It was almost as bad as going to the orgy pits but in security, the alphas were dogs trained not to bite the hand that fed them. So even as Rhys kept hyper aware of his surroundings, and walked with purpose, he knew some of the alphas were glancing at him and murmuring to one another when he passed them. Even though they all bowed their heads in respect as he walked, the heels of his boots clicking with each step.

It reminded him of when he was little and walked the halls of the Dam, every step noted with the soft chime of a bell either in his hair or clothing. Not to mention the heavy footfalls of the alphas that followed him wherever he went; Flanksteak’s most trusted men.   

Even the Pyscho’s backed away when he approached them in the hallway.

But this wasn’t the dam, this wasn’t even Pandora, it was Helios and Rhys damn well knew his worth. Even as the young alpha who was leading him to the cells that held the Tediore’s seemed to be rambling and Rhys knew why. He could smell the interest, the arousal wafting off of him. He wanted Rhys and there was no way that was going to happen. Maybe if he and Jack…Rhys shook his head.

The guard stopped in front of a set of doors and fumbled with a key card before using it to open a door and Rhys stepped into the room. They were separated by a wall, but on the right was Brian. The redhead was sleeping on a mattress on the floor, his back to the door. The other…well…

Eric looked a shadow of the alpha he’d been. A beard was forming on his face, his brown hair longer, and his eyes sunken. A mere shade of the confidant, soothing, charming alpha that had forced bonded Rhys in the orgy pit.

Rhys reached up, his hand hovering over his bonding site before he let his arm drop to his side and approached the glass.  He crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his foot, letting the alpha know he was there and time was wasting.

Eric glanced toward the sound before doing a double look, his eyes widening as he took in Rhys’ form and a vicious purr swept through Rhys at the sight. Eric scrambled to his feet and pressed against the glass, staring down at Rhys like he was his—his…

His bond mate.

Rhys cleared his throat. He hated how his heart did a weird double beat at the way the alpha’s gaze softened on him. “What do you want?”

“I missed you.” It was a croak of voice; soft and weak and oh so plaintive.

Something in Rhys wanted to comfort the alpha, sooth away the hurt and pain and promise that everything would be okay. He caught himself, staring dumbly at the alpha as Eric pressed his forehead against the glass, pawing fruitfully at it.

“Please, _please let me touch you. Let me scent you. I need you._ ” Eric continued, his voice turning to a whine, desperate for Rhys.

He didn’t even realize it, but Rhys had stepped closer to the glass, his hand going to Eric’s, a weak whimper escaping his lip. Eric looked at him, and Rhys was trapped under those brown eyes. His heart was pounding, his bonding site was throbbing with his heartbeat.

If he could just touch the alpha, just reach through the glass and comfort him—

A large hand gripped his wrist and Rhys jumped, gasping as he turned. Jack was standing next to him, his lips thinned, his eyes narrowed. He was staring at Rhys and Rhys whimpered again, this time for a very different reason.

“Let him go!” Eric suddenly cried, making both Rhys and Jack look to him. “He’s _mine_!” Let him go!”

Jack’s hand tightened and he wrenched Rhys away from the glass, dragging him towards the door. Rhys tried to speak, to pull away, but Jack’s grip was too tight so he could only look back and watch as Eric beat on the glass and begged for Rhys to come back.

“J-Jack, wait, I have to, let go!” Rhys rambled. He was torn, confused and yes, being away from Eric _was_ helping, but Jack was dragging him through security like a child and the alphas that had bowed their heads to him turned their backs to Jack, trying to remain ignorant and oblivious. Which probably helped explain why Security had such low turnover.

“Not one word,” Jack rasped.

Rhys swallowed the gasp, his eyes widening instead. It was that same voice, the same one Jack had used the night he’d found him with Hugo, the same night he’d used his belt—

Oh shit.

He waited until they were back in the elevator, when Jack was turning on him again, furious and growling. That was when Rhys yanked his arm free and grabbed Jack by his shoulders, dragging the alpha down for a kiss.

He felt Jack go still against him, and Rhys pulled back, placing kisses along the alphas cheek and chin, rubbing his cheek against the smooth material of Jack’s mask, his breath hot on the alphas ear as he whispered.

“Please, I’m sorry, I don’t know what happened. Will you touch me, please? I missed you all day.” Rhys soothed, pressing against the alpha, his hands skimming down Jack’s chest and slipping beneath the yellow sweater, touching skin and whining at the sensation.

That seemed to snap Jack out of whatever it was that had him because he growled low in his chest and Rhys shivered when he felt it against his fingertips.

“We’re going home, Rhys.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Rhys breathed, nuzzling Jack’s jaw and kissing the metal clasp on his chin.

 

To be continued…


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR YOUR WONDERFUL COMMENTS AND REVIEWS!!! They give me life and have been really helpful!! :D I'm sorry this has taken forever to update, I hope what comes next is okay!
> 
> Speaking of what comes next:
> 
> Sex. Lots of sex. I had to break this into 2 parts because it was too long. So sex and questionable omega practices. I hope it's okay!

Everything was happening in a whirlwind of emotions and gasps. Jack was manhandling him into the apartment, into the bedroom. Rhys wasn’t even sure how they made it there, but what he did know was that Jack threw him onto the bed, _their bed_. Evidently finding Rhys like that with Eric had done something to the alpha, Rhys didn’t know, but Jack was being possessive, dominate.

It made Rhys tremble and stare up at the furious alpha. At least Jack wasn’t going for his belt—yet. He squirmed beneath the weight when Jack straddled him and let out a startled sound when Jack grabbed both of his wrists and held them above his head.

“What the _fuck_ were you doing down there?” Jack breathed. Rhys stared at him, eyes wide. “Answer me.”

“I-I was in the bath when your computer chirped, and I, I answered. Eric wanted to speak to you,” Rhys struggled, swallowing back saliva when Jack growled low at the mention of the other alphas name. “I just thought—”

“What? That you’d go and get close to the alpha that tried to steal you out from under me?” Jack growled deeper, his voice a rumble and Rhys squirmed.

The word _No_ wanted to escape from his lips but Rhys paused. Jack was being so possessive, so territorial; his ass knew what it had felt like to be beaten when Jack thought Rhys was going to be fucked and…

And…

Rhys had a _terrible_ idea.

“Yes,” Rhys breathed, watching as Jack’s eyes widened. “I wanted to see him again. To see the one who claimed me, who _bonded me when no one else wanted to._ ”

Judging by the way Jack was staring at him, Rhys _might_ have fucked up but Jack was being rough with him; the alphas moods were unbalanced and nothing like Rhys had seen before. Not since Jack had quite drinking and took to focusing on raising Rhys, making sure he was safe and protected and—

Away from alphas that could hurt Rhys.

“You’re playing a very dangerous game, kitten. Do you understand?” Jack’s hands on his wrists tightened. Rhys bit his bottom lip, his brows screwing up as he tugged on the grip. He let out a shaky breath when Jack’s fingers tightened.

“Yes, _Jack_.”

“There is no going back. Do I make myself clear?” Jack’s voice was low, horse and like he was clinging to something that was almost out of arms reach. “You will be _mine_. Your heats will be _mine_. You won’t be on suppressants for good anymore after the bond breaks. If we fight, you won’t run off to your apartment and hide; your nests will be here, and when I want to fuck you, I will. Do you understand?”

Rhys bit his bottom lip, searching the alphas eyes. This was something else but it was Jack still giving him a choice and his heart ached for the man above him. “You won’t have any other omegas? Or Alphas?” Rhys whispered. The last word meaning Nisha. Rhys didn’t want to share Jack with anybody and if Jack wouldn’t share Rhys, well then, it had to go both ways.

Jack’s eyes narrowed, and Rhys worried that maybe he’d asked for too much. That Jack wouldn’t give that up, _that Jack wouldn’t leave Nisha for Rhys._  

“Do you want me to fuck you? Is that it, Rhysie? You want to be fucked like some omega bitch?”

Rhys looked away, shame pooling in his gut at the way Jack’s harsh words washed over him. He could feel the blush on his cheeks spreading to his ears and down his neck.

“Answer me,” Jack grabbed Rhys’ jaw, forcing him to look up. Rhys moaned at the intensity in Jack’s eyes, squirming as he felt the first hint of slick escape. Jacks grip tightened, his pupils widening until the blue and green eyes were thin rings.

“ _Yes_ ,” Rhys murmured. “ _Fuck me. Please, Daddy.”_

Jack stiffened atop him like lightning shot through his body and the next thing Rhys knew, Jack grabbed the collar of Rhys’ shirt with both hands and tore it, ripping the material open. Rhys cried out, startled. He reached up to grab Jack’s thick wrists to stop him when those lips were hard on his own, bruising and forcing Rhys’ mouth open.

He gasped, their teeth clacking together as he tasted Jack’s mouth and the hint of coffee. Jack’s tongue swatted and teased his own and Rhys desperately tried to respond, his actions awkward and untrained as he licked at Jack’s tongue, squirming beneath the heavy weight sitting on him while Jack groaned above him.

 Jack devoured his mouth while those large hands swatted and grabbed his wrists and held them down next to his head. Rhys moaned, trying to turn his head away to catch his breath, but Jack was insistent and it wasn’t until Rhys was dizzy and desperate for air did Jack stop. Rhys panted, hot liquid settling in his belly and his cock throbbing painfully against Jack’s weight, his balls tight, and slick soaking the back of his thighs.

Suddenly Jack’s weight was off of him and Rhys sagged against the bed, his eyes squeezed shut as he tried to catch his breath. He rubbed his sweaty forehead with the coolness of his cybernetic arm. He felt tugging on his shoes and gave a soft sigh as Jack pulled off both of his shoes. He didn’t fight when Jack’s hands landed on his belt, but he raised his hips allowing Jack to pull off his pants and slick soaked briefs. When he heard the clink of Jack’s belt, Rhys lifted his arm and peeked out.

Jack was standing at the end of the bed casting off his layers onto the floor. He threw his overcoat onto the floor, followed by the white lab coat and then his favourite sweater. He stood there, staring down at Rhys with a critical eye before he pulled off his shoes and kicked them away. Rhys went to move; he wanted to kiss the alpha again but Jack waved his hand.

“On your hands and knees, Kitten.”  

Rhys blinked once, then twice. An amused look took over Jack’s face, his lips twitching upward.

“On your hands and knees, Rhys.”

Somehow, Rhys wasn’t sure, he turned over and got to his hands and knees. Jack pulled on the back of his ripped shirt and Rhys let the alpha pull it off, leaving him naked and exposed; his dick hard between his legs and slick coating the back of his thighs. He trembled and looked back when the bed dipped behind him and calloused hands landed on his hips. Jack was watching him, his eyes traveling over Rhys’s body. His hands spread and dipped upward, cupping Rhys’ ribs and smoothing under to seek out his nipples and pinch the hard buds.

A startled “unh!” sound escaped Rhys’ lips and he bucked his hips, freezing when he felt rough denim press against his thighs as Jack lay on top of him, covering Rhys’ body with his own.

“I’m going to fuck you tonight, Rhys.” Jack’s voice was against his ear and Rhys froze, his throat caught in his throat as the alphas voice washed over him. “I’m going to spread you open on my fingers, and then I’m going to use my cock. It’ll hurt at first, but then it’ll feel so good, Rhys. You’ll wonder what all the fuss is about.” Jack promised. Rhys whined at the words, ducking his head. He clutched the sheets, _their_ sheets.

“Dad,” Rhys mumbled. He squirmed as Jack moved off of his back and shivered as the hands slide down and moved to his back, spreading his cheeks just like that morning, except instead of a hot tongue, one finger effortlessly slipped inside and Rhys gasped. His back arched and he clenched down hard on the digit. Kisses peppered across his back and Rhys let out a shuddering breath, his head hanging down while Jack whispered behind him to relax, that Rhys had to relax for him. He tried, swallowing again and moaned as the finger slipped free from his ass only to slide in again, pushing and pulling.

It took him a few minutes before Rhys sighed, uncertain of the feeling, but he spread his legs and smiled shakily at the kisses against his spine. Jack pulled his finger out and Rhys frowned only to stop when Jack pushed in two fingers.

“J-Jack,” Rhys gasped, blinking dumbly at the sheets, at the faint burn but Rhys was slick and soon it eased. He clenched on them and Jack paused, stroking Rhys’ side with his free hand and Rhys breathed in and out, relaxing under the touch until Jack was able to smoothly thrust and pull his fingers into Rhys ass. They were thick, thicker than Rhys’s and he almost whimpered at the difference between them and his own. How long had he dreamed of this? Fantasized? How long had—

Jack pulled out his two fingers and pushed in three and Rhys whined louder, sweating and trembling, trying to pull away from them, from the faint burn but Jack was insistent. Rhys let his arms give out, leaving his ass raised and his face buried in his arms. It took him longer this time before he finally made himself rock his hips against Jack’s fingers and when he did, he moaned, the sound carrying in the bedroom.

This felt good. Jack’s fingers spreading and scissoring him open, stroking his hot insides, twisting and rubbing like they were looking for something. It _felt good_.

“I’m glad, Rhysie,” Jack chuckled behind him.

Rhys flushed with another type of heat. He hadn’t meant to say that out loud.

Finally, Jack pulled his fingers free and Rhys sighed, nuzzling the sheets. He wanted the fingers back inside of him, stretching him. He felt so good, so relaxed and open, and _hard_. His cock throbbed between his legs, but he would wait, he would be good for Jack. He’d always been a good omega.

The bed dipped and moved behind him and Rhys wiggled his hips, smiling as Jack’s hands settled back on his hip then blinking at the feel of Jack’s cock rubbing against the left over slick of his thighs. His heart skipped a beat and that uncomfortable curl of heat was suddenly back. He swallowed, fighting back the sudden flair of panic. He wanted this. He wanted Jack. He wanted, he wanted _this_!

Rhys tried to lift his head, to speak but lost his voice lost as Jack pushed the fat head of his cock in and then with one smooth thrust, slammed into Rhys. The choked cry that escaped his lips was met with an answering groan. He burned; his insides spread too wide apart, Jack’s cock too big and hot. The cry broke into pitiful whines. Rhys tried to shake his head, his body clenching down hard on the length inside of him. Too big and too hard. He couldn’t breathe. It didn’t feel like his fantasy. _It hurt_.

Distantly, he heard Jack whispering his name against the skin of his back, pressing kisses and nuzzling Rhys’ shoulder.

“ _I’m sorry, baby, I’m so sorry. You feel so good, you’re so tight, and you smell so good. Mine, all mine.”_ Jack rasped and Rhys could only shake his head.

Those large hands stroked his sides, trying to sooth him and it took Rhys longer then he thought before he started to relax, gasping for breath and Jack’s responding pleased moans behind him.

“ _So good for me.”_

More kisses dotted his back along his spine and Jack slowly pulled out. Rhys let out a garbled moan, mouth full of saliva, and trying to shift his hips, grimacing as Jack pushed back in. It took him several moments before the burn started to dissipate and it felt better, smoother. His lashes fluttered and Rhys finally moaned, shutting his eyes at the sensation. He was branded inside, burned and marked.  

“ _Pretty little omega,”_ Jack rasped.

Rhys wiggled his hips, biting his bottom lip as Jack suddenly thrust into him and the pacing drastically increased.

Soft ‘ _ah_ ’ and partial words spilled past Rhys lips with each thrust. It was weird, it was good. He squirmed beneath the alpha, his own cock throbbing and making him dizzy. It felt good, _so good_ , but big and it eased that ache that had been nibbling at Rhys for what felt like years.  

Soon, Jack was rutting into him, hard and fast and Rhys clung to the sheets, listening to Jack growl and pant behind him. He was going to be broken inside, he just knew it, but then Jack’s cock brushed against something and Rhys mewled, his eyes crossing at the sensation. Awkwardly, he bucked his hips back against Jack’s, his cock rubbing against the spot again and Rhys moaned. He did it again, stumbling with Jack’s rhythm but he did it again and again, more moans then cries of pleasure filling the air, his cock dripping onto the sheets.

One of Jack’s hands slipped from his hips and gripped his cock causing Rhys to fall onto his elbows. He gasped, breath stolen from him as he frantically fucked Jack’s hand, breaking the alphas rhythm and shuddering at the low mean growl he got in response.

“J-J-Jack,” Rhys stuttered, saliva flooding his mouth and leaving him drooling. He was shaking, that coil building in his gut, his thighs trembling with each thrust and he realized with a start just how loud he and Jack were, and the sound of skin slapping on skin, and—

Rhys came with a choked cry, bowing his head and arching his back. He jerked his hips, clenching down hard on the cock inside of him, wanting desperately to fuck the hand holding him but also to _be_ fucked.  Jack stroked him through his orgasm, his grip tight until it became too much and Rhys weakly pushed away the alphas hand. Jack let go of his cock and grabbed his hips, fucking Rhys fast and hard.

Whimpers slipped past his lips, his heart pounding. He wanted to relax, to bask in the glow, but Jack was—Jack wouldn’t stop and Rhys wanted to crawl away from the intensity of the alphas thrusts.

“Don’t fucking move,” Jack growled behind him.

It took Rhys a moment to realize that he was pulling away. He panted, hanging his head and letting Jack and— _why was Jack’s cock getting bigger?_

“J-Jack?” Rhys whispered, squirming beneath the alpha, worry seeping into his bones as he felt himself stretch, almost too much. Too big. He couldn’t— “ _Jack_?”

Instead of answering, Jack settled on him, his hands moving from his waist to wrap around his chest, effectively holding Rhys still, his thrusts being rapid, his hips jerking as he panted against Rhys’ ear.

“Just-Don’t, fucking stay,” Jack panted before he groaned and buried his face in Rhys’ shoulder.

 Rhys squeaked, eyes wide at the feeling of Jack’s knot, and the sudden pulse of cum filling him. He gasped, startled at the feel of it, of how it was filling him up and that _wrongness_ that had wormed into his body earlier made him shy away while his omega self relished in the feeling of it, in the feeling of being branded by his alpha.

With a scattering of thrusts, Jack collapsed against him and rolled them to their sides, panting hard. Rhys trembled and panted, staring at the wall, his heart in his throat, shaking as Jack nuzzled just near his bonding site.

_What had he done?_

 

* * *

 

“You’re quiet.”

Rhys blinked slowly, half of his face buried in the pillow. He was exhausted and his body ached in ways he didn’t know was possible. They hadn’t said a single word, neither of them, not afterward and not when Jack’s knot had finally softened and he eased his cock from Rhys swollen ass. Rhys had burned red at the way cum slipped from his ass afterward, whimpering at the sensation but Jack just kissed his neck in response. Now Jack was stroking his stomach lazily, breathing on the small hairs on the back of Rhys’ neck.

Rhys shrugged in response. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know what to do. He felt inadequate, shy, they’d done it, they had had sex, and now _Rhys had no idea what came next_.

Those fingers on his belly paused before Jack sighed and withdrew them. “Come on, shower.”

Rhys blinked again and looked over his shoulder, finally meeting the alphas gaze. There was something in those blue and green eyes, something soulful like he knew what Rhys was feeling, like he understood this…what they had done had literally changed everything, not just kisses and hand jobs, but this was a whole other level and line crossed. But there was also a calmness in Jack’s gaze, something Rhys honestly hadn’t seen in a _long_ time, and especially since the Tediore alphas had landed on Helios.

“Come on, Baby, shower.” Jack murmured and helped draw Rhys to his feet, leading him toward the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

Under the hot water of the shower, Rhys did feel somewhat better. His muscles ached and his ass was sore. There was even the faintest sting from the belting. He turned his face upward, letting the hot water cascade across his skin and a small sigh escaped his lips.

When the water stopped, he opened his eyes and blinked. Jack was standing in front of him, blocking the spray of water. His head was bowed and the hot water was hitting his back. Rhys pouted and wiped the water from his eyes.

“You’re hogging all the water,” Rhys murmured.

Jack lifted his head, his eyes opening half-lidded. He smiled, amused at Rhys. “I am?”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah?”

“Dad,” Rhys pouted again and Jack’s eyes narrowed at the word. He reached for Rhys and Rhys stepped away, crossing his arms.

“Come here, kitten,” Jack rumbled. “Let Daddy keep you warm.”

A flush ran through Rhys body at Jack’s voice and he looked away, his cheeks turning pink. Still, he took a step forward and let Jack pull him into his arms. He opened his mouth to complain that Jack was still hogging the water when the alpha pulled him into a kiss. It wasn’t one of his hard, demanding ones; it was kind, teasing, and sweet. Rhys sighed into it, letting his eyes fall shut and lean into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck, pressing against the alphas body and moaning softly as those large hands stroked his back and hips and thighs.

Why did something so nice make him tremble? Even though they were alone, it felt like this needed to be kept in shadows, hidden from the world, just for them to see. When Jack pulled back, shuffling them so Rhys’s back was to the shower. Rhys practically melted, losing that anxious bubble with the heat of the water. He nuzzled the alphas chest, placing small kisses along the collarbone and neck.

“Better?” Jack murmured.

“Better.” Rhys whispered. He gently ran his bottom teeth along the muscle in the alphas neck before licking the skin he found and sighing softly at the taste of water and Jack. He stopped when he felt hands move down his body and cup his ass, gently squeezing the meat of his cheeks before spreading them. He swallowed, frowning and blushing as fingers slipped between and he let out a sharp gasp as Jack slipped his finger inside.

He looked up to the alpha, confused, but Jack was watching him with hooded eyes. Rhys stared up at him, frowning as he squirmed on his feet, biting back whimpers as Jack’s finger relentlessly fucked him, rubbing against the delicate and bruised walls, searching—

_Oh._

The corner of Jack’s lips twitched upward. “My smart little omega.”

A different sort of flushed heat swam through Rhys and he lowed away, ashamed as his cock twitched at Jack’s words. But Jack just chuckled and kissed his forehead and temple. “Come on, let me get you cleaned out.”

“Clean-cleaned out?” Rhys swallowed. Jack pulled his finger free from Rhys ass and before he could say anything, Jack leaned over and shut off the water.

“Yeah, cleaned out.” Jack said.  “Lean against the wall, Rhysie.”

Uncertain, Rhys did as Jack instructed. He pressed his hands against the marbled wall, leaning his forehead against it while Jack eased his hips back and nudged his feet apart, exposing him. Shuffling behind him couldn’t stop Rhys’s face burning as fingers spread his ass cheeks soon followed with impossibly soft fabric like satin. He shivered as the material rubbed against his sore puckered entrance. He squeaked, clenching down on the material when Jack pushed a covered finger inside of him.

“ _Jack_ ,” Rhys whined, trying to squirm away from the feeling. He yelped when a large hand slapped his left cheek then his right, the sound loud in the bathroom.

“Don’t move. You’re still dripping cum,” Jack husked behind him.

Rhys bit his bottom lip, his brows drawing together as Jack pushed the fabric further inside, irritating the delicate skin.

“Spread your legs.”

Obediently, Rhys spread his legs wider, squirming as Jack slowly twisted the material inside of him, scrubbing his insides. Rhys bowed his head, letting out a shaky breath as Jack did it again.

“Do you know why I’m doing this, Rhsysie?” Jack’s voice was next to his ear. Rhys shook his head, biting his lip harder as Jack eased the towel out slightly before pushing it back in. “Omegas do this funny thing. If they’ve got too much cum in them? In their asses or cunts? They’ll keep making slick until all that alpha cum is out. Can’t use water to flush it out because your body will think it’s getting fucked and filled up, so that’s why I’m using the cloth to scrub you out. Besides, I can’t have you walking around the apartment dripping cum and slick because then I’ll just want to fuck you… but you’d probably like that, wouldn’t you, cupcake?” Jack hissed the last word, twisting the fabric again and Rhys’ mouth fell open, moaning long and low as his knees threatened to buckle beneath him. 

But they didn’t, and instead Rhys trembled as Jack slowly withdrew the towel, making Rhys sag with relief until it was pushed inside of him once more. He repeated this until Rhys hissed and squirmed away, his ass too sore for the fabric. He reached back, swatting the large hand. He got a swift spank on his right cheek for that, making him cry out and trying to dance away from Jack’s hands.

“Shhh. You’ll like this.” Jack said from somewhere behind him. Rhys didn’t say anything, just curled his toes as Jack dropped the towel to the floor next to his feet. Rhys glanced down, blushing at the sight of white cum and clear slick on it. He gasped, rising onto his tiptoes as cool fingers smeared cream against his hole before slipping in, rubbing the irritated walls. Rhys frowned, uncertain of if he should moan or rock back against the fingers or wiggle away. It was cool, but then slowly warmed and Rhys sighed when Jack withdrew his fingers.

“Better, baby?” Jack kissed the back of his head and Rhys nodded, wiggling his hips. It was, actually.

“Yeah.”

“That’s my boy.” Jack murmured and Rhys finally peeked over his shoulder, blushing at Jack’s pleased look. “Come on, back to bed. You’ll feel better after some sleep.”

Wordlessly, Rhys turned in Jack’s arms and pulled the alpha down for another kiss. He tried to put everything he could into it, every raw nerve and anxious moment, every smile and piece of warmth Rhys had. When they parted, Jack was breathless and he smiled.

“Bed, baby, or else we won’t be leaving this room anytime soon.”

Blushing to his ears, Rhys nodded again and let go. Jack grabbed three of the large towels, unashamed of his nudity while Rhys floundered, grabbing a towel to cover himself. He knew Jack was watching him but the alpha said nothing, merely covering the wet spot on the bed with the towels and dragged Rhys back to bed.

 

To be continued...


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!! :D I really appreciate them and I re-read them and they're just the best! :D Thank you one and all!
> 
> I am so sorry that this has taken forever, I've had classes and I've been really sick this past week so that's why I wasn't able to update when I wanted to. But here we are and I hope it's okay! :)

What do you do the morning after sex?

Rhys didn’t know. He knew growing up that he would find Jack and Nisha in the kitchen drinking coffee and laughing over something when Nisha stayed over, but Rhys didn’t feel like laughing. An uncertainty was clawing at his belly, making him tremble as he hugged the comforter to his chest while Jack dressed. He didn’t like it; that feeling of not knowing, of insecurity. It was stupid, it was ridicules. This was his home too.

He really wished he could go back to his room and close the door and just hide for a day, but he couldn’t do that because Jack had moved everything into Jack’s room, _their room._

The bed dipped next to him and Rhys looked up, startled as Jack cupped his cheek.

“You okay?”

Rhys nodded silently.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Swallowing, Rhys shook his head. He absolutely did not want to. He didn’t want Jack to know how he was feeling. It was weird. Maybe just omega bullshit? Maybe that’s why things were so different?

“Look at me.”

Biting his bottom lip, Rhys looked to the alpha. He frowned when he saw the way Jack was watching his mouth and blushed slightly when Jack licked his own lips.

“I want you naked for the rest of the day. No clothing.”

_What?_

“What?” Rhys squeaked, voicing his thoughts.

Jack shifted closer, practically radiating heat and Rhys was weak to the scent and warmth that washed over him. “I want you naked for me today. All day. Just in the apartment.”

“Why?” A higher squeak and Jack smiled.

“Because you’re beautiful, Rhysie, and I want to see you naked. Plus it may have been one of my fantasies to have you walk around like that, wearing nothing but a leather collar like a pretty little omega.” Jack admitted, his voice dropping to a soft purr.  

“O-Oh,” Rhys stuttered, shifting on the bed. He clenched the sheets at the first hint of slick. He ducked his head, aroused and mildly shamed. “But I’ll, I’ll get slick everywhere.”

“If you’re concerned about getting the couch dirty, put down a towel.” Jack licked his lips. “I want you to play with yourself, but you can’t get yourself off.”

Rhys swallowed, his face crimson. “W-What?”

“On the couch, with your legs spread wide as you fist your cock, or bent over the table fingering yourself, or with your face buried in the cushions, on your knees and squirming; I don’t care how, but you’re to play with yourself.”

“I’ve never, never, I didn’t, not _outside_ of my bedroom,” Rhys gulped.

A predatory smile crawled across Jack’s face and Rhys whimpered at the sight of it. How could the alpha be up for it _again_ when Rhys was still aching from the previous night? “I know. You were always the good little omega, but now you’re _my_ omega, and I want you naked and used to be naked before me. No more shying away, no covering your body. I want to see you.”

It took Rhys several seconds before he could form a response and when it did, the words were a mummer. “What are you doing”?

Jack raised an eyebrow. “Working? Cooking? Don’t worry cupcake, I’ll be watching you, if that’s what you’re wondering.”

Rhys’s lashes fluttered at those words: ‘ _I’ll be watching you_.’

Jack leaned closer and kissed his forehead before pushing off from the bed and standing up. He stretched, yawning. “Come on, baby. I’ll make us breakfast.” And then left the bedroom.

Wide eyed and sore, Rhys bit his bottom lip, looking at the blankets then the door. What was he supposed to do? But Jack wanted him naked and, and, around the apartment. He rubbed his face. Maybe he should have told Jack how he was feeling? Still…

“Be brave,” Rhys muttered to himself as he pushed back the blankets and slipped off of the bed, grimacing at the soreness he felt. He padded to the bathroom naked. He blushed at his own reflection in the mirror, at the bruises that painted his skin. He looked, well, he looked _fucked_. He tore his gaze away and filled a glass with water, quickly swallowing down the medication he was taking to lessen his bond with Eric and left the bathroom.

He grabbed a towel on his way out.

 

* * *

 

Rhys ate with the towel wrapped his wrist. Jack just smiled before he took their empty plates and loaded them into the dishwasher while Rhys slipped into the living room. It was unnerving, mildly uncomfortable, and Rhys couldn’t stop blushing _or_ shaking. It wasn’t cold, rather it was just the fact that he was sitting naked on the couch, on a towel, and he constantly felt like covering himself.

Instead, Rhys swallowed, sitting awkwardly on the couch, his knees brought together. He watched as Jack walked out of the room and towards his office. Rhys let out a nervous breath, rubbing his thighs with his hands. He had never been naked in the apartment before, never in the ten years Jack had brought him home, and certainly never at the Dam.

When Jack said to touch himself, Rhys imagined himself, well, _touching himself_. But he was too nervous, too shy, and besides, Jack wasn’t even _in_ the room, so what was he supposed to do?

Imagine himself? Think of all the fantasies he’d had of the alpha? How about that time he’d walked in on Jack in the bathroom and saw the alpha showering? All that bronze skin and scars on display. His head tilted back with his eyes shut and stroking his cock. He’d watched how Jack dipped his head, letting the water hit his neck as he leaned against the wall, rocking his hips as he lazily fucked his hand. Rhys had stumbled back to the bedroom and got two steps in before he closed the door and dropped to his knees, burying his finger in his slick soaked ass and jerking his hard cock. He didn’t care that Jack would avoid him for the rest of the day, he just needed to cum right there and then.  

Rhys swallowed, his eyes fluttering shut as he shifted on the couch. His cock was hard at the memory and he could feel the slick on the towel. He didn’t touch himself. At least not yet. Not until he thought of another time when Jack had been busy working on a group of loader bots. The alpha wore coveralls that were tied around his waist, leaving him only in a dirty and oily white tank from the waist up. He was covered in sweat from hauling around the loader parts. Rhys had brought him lunch and stared at him, watching the way the muscles in those broad shoulders shifted and moved, the way Jack grunted and growled as he shifted and lifted the heavy equipment and tools required.

Rhys left his lunch on a nearby table and excused him, slipping into one of the side corridors. He slipped down to the floor, shaking and panting. Jack’s image left a hot feeling in his belly and haunted his dreams for weeks afterwards. He’d barely managed to make it back to the apartment where he’d taken care of himself in the bathroom, shirtless and sucking on his fingers as he worked himself to orgasm.

He…He might have had a thing for Jack for longer than he thought.

“You okay, baby?” Jack rested his palm on Rhys’ shoulder, making him jump and squeak in surprise.

“J-Jack!” Rhys looked up, flushing deeper. He covered his cock with his hands, looking up to the alpha.

Arms braced on the back of the couch, Jack look amused, and aroused, as he took in Rhys’s body.

“What’cha got there, hmmm?” Jack all but purred, nodding at his dick.

“I-I…” Rhys faltered, brows screwing together. He squirmed on the couch and Jack leaned over the couch, reaching down on either side of Rhys to tug on his wrists and reveal his hard cock.

“Already? It hasn’t even been twenty minutes since you sat down,” Teasing, Jack loosely pumped his dick and Rhys whined low in his throat, his hips rising to the touch. “Come on, show me what you can do, Rhysie.” Jack let go and Rhys immediately cupped his own dick, squeezing and stoking, jerking himself as he felt Jack settle against his shoulders, watching him.

This was way hotter than anything he thought possible and the towel wasn’t going to last. Still, he moaned, his lashes shut as he panted, raising his hips, greedy for his fist. His balls were tightening, and he squirmed on the couch, so close to coming he could taste it and he could taste Jack next to him.

“No, Rhys.” A hand slapped at his wrist and Rhys cried out as his hand was cruelly yanked away from his dripping cock. He panted, his eyes opening as he stared at it. Jack was bent before him, watching him with a crucial eye. Rhys swallowed, staring up at Jack as the alpha slowly let go of his wrist and Rhys let it drop to his side.

“You can get as close, but you can’t come. Do you understand?” The words were dark and smokey. Rhys nodded, trembling as Jack cupped the back of his head and drew him into a kiss that left Rhys shaking for a very different reason. When they parted, Jack licked his lips. “If you’re good, you’ll get a treat. But if you cum, Rhys? You’ll get a spanking.”

Rhys bit his bottom lip, searching Jack’s eyes before he swallowed and nodded, averting his gaze. He felt lips against his forehead.

“That’s my good boy.”

Rhys nodded, the words curling with the heat in his belly and making him shamefully proud of himself. He would be good for Jack. He would.

 

* * *

 

The apartment stunk of slick and Rhys was going insane. He was bent over the coffee table, mouthing the frame as he sunk two fingers into his ass. They weren’t thick enough and he was too slick for any real traction. He’d tried to pace himself, tried to calm his dick when things got to be too much for him, so he’d started fucking his slicked ass and that had only made things worse.

He wanted to be fucked so badly. He’d thought about finding Jack and just offering himself to the alpha. He wanted to be knotted and fucked and filled up and cleaned up. Pathetic whines escape his lips and he tried to sink a third finger in but all it did was tease the ring of muscle and Rhys was _desperate._

“Come eat,” Jack called from the kitchen.

Rhys shook. He managed to push himself off of the coffee table but could barely stand. Still, he got to his feet. He grabbed the slick soaked towel in his hands, clutching it as he stumbled to the kitchen counter where Jack was plating their supper. When Rhys just stood there not moving, Jack glanced at him, his eyes running over Rhys’s flushed body and painfully hard erection against his belly.

“What’s wrong, Rhysie? You don’t want supper?” Cool. Calm. Controlled. Like Jack was asking for the latest data.

Rhys trembled.

“I-I can’t eat,” Rhys whined.

“You can’t eat?” Jack popped a piece of mushroom into his mouth.

Rhys nodded.

Jack swallowed and stabbed a piece of cauliflower with his fork. “Why’s that, kitten?”

Rhys swallowed. “I-I’m too… too…”

“To?” Jack waved the fork around the air.

“I’m too slick,” Rhys whispered.

Jack popped the cauliflower into his mouth, chewing slowly as he raked his gaze up and down Rhys’ trembling form. He swallowed and stepped back from the counter.

“You want Daddy’s cock?”

 _God yes._ Instead, Rhys bit his bottom lip and nodded. His heart was beating, and just the thought of being fucked was making his dick twitch and drool. He squeezed his thighs together and they rubbed slick.

Wordlessly, Jack placed their meals inside the microwave. He waved his hand as he headed towards the bedroom.

“Come on, kitten.”

 

* * *

 

Rhys was good. Jack said so between kisses and Rhys would get his treat. He’d all but forgotten it in the haze of arousal fogging his mind, more needy and horny as he pulled at Jack’s sweater. When they were on the bed, Jack rolled them so Rhys was on top.

Not that Rhys was appreciating it because as soon as he saw Jack’s cock, Rhys grabbed it and lowered himself on it; almost sobbing in relief at the way it stretched and spread him wide. Jack hissed, grabbing his hips and pulling him down with every thrust. Rhys threw his head back and bounced on his lap, moans spilling out of his lips as he grabbed Jack’s wrists and rode the alpha hard, delirious as he spoke through the haze of arousal.

 “Oh Daddy, please Daddy, I want it, please give it to me, _please_.”

“I got it right here, right fucking here,” Jack growled low beneath him, slamming Rhys’s hips down on top of his prick.

He loved the way Jack growled beneath him, how those hands were leaving bruises on his thighs. It soothed that fucked omega in him that mewled for more from the alpha.

“Can I come? Can I come, please?” Rhys begged, his cock ached in a way he’d never experienced before, leaving him drenched in sweat.

“Yeah, yeah, go ahead,” Jack panted and Rhys moaned at the first hint of knot tugging on the rim of his ass. Dimly he wondered if Jack had been suffering just as much as he had; if Jack had thought of just pushing Rhys down and fucking him, using him, leaving him full of cum all day.

The knot thickened and Rhys keened, throwing his head back, his cum splattering his belly and Jack’s while Jack roughly thrust into him before holding him still and coming with a grunt beneath Rhys. Rhys squirmed, panting and happy, saliva dripping down his chin as he let that weight unwind and spread him open. He felt the knot spread him open and cum fill him. His muscles felt like putty and all he wanted to do was collapse.

Jack had other ideas though.

He ran one hand up Rhys chest, viciously pinching and tweaking a nipple until Rhys shied away, swatting at Jack’s hand only for Jack to growl low in his chest and grab a handful of Rhys hair, yanking the omega down on top of him. Rhys squealed, clenching down on the knot spreading him wide, he let out a loud cry when Jack’s other hand reached up and twisted the nipple, giving the other twice what the first got and leaving Rhys in near tears.

When the first tear rolled down his cheek, Jack slapped his face. Rhys jumped, startled on the alphas lap, his cheek burning for the impact.

“No crying. You deserved it for pushing away Daddy’s hand,” Jack warned, his eyes dark with lust and want.

“I’m sorry, Daddy.” Rhys whispered. He leaned down, pressing a closed mouth kiss to Jack’s lips, leaning into the alphas hand when he stroked the hot flesh of his cheek.

“Good boy,” Jack purred when Rhys pulled back enough. Without another word, Jack rolled them both over so Rhys was on the bottom. Rhys mewled as the alpha settled on top of him, his weight comforting and strange and he kissed Rhys’ heated cheek. The very one he had just slapped.

“Love you, Rhys.” Jack whispered.

“Love you, Jack,” Rhys wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck and pulled him close, sighing as Jack slowly rocked his hips and Rhys fell asleep.

 

To Be Continued...


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your comments and feedback! I am so sorry this has taken so long to update, I've been struggling with my writing for the past few months and it finally hit a head last month. Anyway, I hope this chapter is okay!

Jack was asleep. His chest rose and dropped slightly with each breath in and out. His lashes fluttered every now and then, his eyes tracking behind his shut lids. Jack was dreaming, and given the way his fingers twitched and curled, Rhys wasn’t sure if it was pleasant one or not.

Rhys couldn’t sleep. He’d awoken feeling nauseas and slightly dizzy, almost hung over in a way. When he’d sat up, he almost fell back onto the sheets and had to take a few careful moments to calm himself. When he did, he turned to see if Jack had noticed.

Jack slept.

Quietly, Rhys slipped from the bed and glanced back at Jack when he reached the door. Without another word, he left the bedroom. Rubbing his arms, he walked into the bathroom, the heated floor comforting against his feet. He showered quickly, trying to mimic Jack’s actions and cleaning himself out as best he could. His fingers couldn’t get as deep as Jack’s, but judging by the cum and slick he scooped out, he’d done a somewhat decent job.

When he finished, he scrubbed his body clean, noting the dozens of bruises along his thighs and arms. He didn’t want to look at his face because he knew there would be the bruise from Jack’s hand. Sighing, Rhys dried himself. There was something nagging at him. Something important that he had forgotten in the mix of everything, in the drama of Eric and the forced bonding, but he couldn’t put his finger on it.

What _was_ it?

 That rising sense of worry and panic was starting to build. It made him furtive and want to hide, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t hide in his room. That was gone. And crawling amongst Jack’s clothing and his in the closet…Rhys worried his bottom lip between his teeth. He wanted to, but something was holding him back. A stupid primordial omega sense of ‘ _not yet_ ’ and it fucking frustrated Rhys.

Why not yet? Why couldn’t he go borrow himself into Jack’s room and-and-and make a-a _nest_? He’d done it twice before, both of them were half hazard things. The first time he’d made one, he’d dragged Jack into his room and shown him. Puffing his chest with pride and telling the alpha how he had strategically placed the blankets, and those purple socks, in _just_ the right place. Granted he was only thirteen and Jack had stared at the clothing in question, his mouth slightly parted. He’d mumbled a response and patted Rhys’s hair, telling him he was good, before leaving the room and locking himself in his office for the rest of the night.

 Rhys ran a hand through his hair, frowning as he leaned against the bathroom door. He’d made the second nest a month later. That time in the corner of the living room, right behind the couch. He’d made a fort of sorts, draping one of the blankets over the top and converting every pillow in the apartment, including Jack’s.

Uncle Tim found him first and Rhys gave him the grand tour. Timothy spent an hour listening to Rhys, asking every detail, trying to get comfortable in the small space but he was too tall and when he started moving the pillows around, Rhys chased him out. Jack found them and while Timothy explained why Rhys was hissing at them like an alley cat, Jack didn’t laugh. Instead he stared at Rhys and Rhys ignored him as he fixed returned to his little fort and fixed the pillows.

Nisha had appreciated Rhys’ nest. She’d taken off her guns and left them outside of the nest, along with her hat. She’d even slept in it that night with him, all wrapped around him like he was something precious while Jack checked on them every few hours before locking himself in his office again. It was soon after that that Rhys was made to see a doctor and started taking the suppressants. Not that he ever questioned why he needed to. Maybe it was because he was approaching his first heat and Jack probably didn’t want Rhys running off with some alpha and getting…getting…

Ah, _fuck._

A wave of anxiety washed over Rhys, catching him off guard. He swallowed, his hands shaking as he looked at his palms. Without another word, he grabbed the robe off the back of the bathroom door, the extra fluffy white one and headed for the spare bedroom, his heart hammering a mile a minute. He needed space. He needed time to clear his head. He just needed a few hours of alone time. Jack never need know. He’d have a few minutes, maybe an hour, and he’d go back to Jack and curl up with the alpha like nothing had happened.

He entered the room, grateful the alpha’s scent wasn’t as strong as Jack’s bedroom. _Their_ bedroom. A wave of relief washed over Rhys as he shut the door, twisting the lock and leaning against it. He could breathe, in and out, just him alone with his thoughts. Tired, he stalked towards the welcoming sheets. He dropped his robe to the floor and pulled the blankets out, sighing as he slipped beneath, the coolness a welcome sensation against his skin. He nuzzled into the pillows and let his eyes fall shut. Soon his breathing eased and Rhys was asleep.

 

* * *

 

_The Orgy Pit was empty. All the doors were shut, the only sound coming from the soft buzzing of the dim lights that flooded the hallway and provided enough light to see, but not to see what was hidden in the corners. It was like someone had finally shut the Pit down. Except for the room reserved for the very top levels of Helios’s VIP which included Handsome Jack. There was a small light above the door, a little pale glowing **H** that shown like a beacon in the darkened hallway._

_A beacon Rhys and Jack were walking towards._

_Technically Jack was striding towards it, gaze focused, shoulders squared. Rhys followed, eyes cast to the floor, rubbing his burning neck._

_He didn’t want to be there. He wanted to stay at the apartment. He wanted to curl up in bed with Jack and just let the alpha hold him and promise that everything was going to be okay. That they would be okay. Except they were in the Orgy Pit. It was a surprise, a late birthday gift for Rhys. That was what Jack told him as they approached the front doors._

_Without a word, Jack twisted the handle and pushed it open. Rhys hesitated, blushing so badly his ears felt hot. He didn’t like the orgy pit. It made his omega self jumpy: the scents of sex, slick and sweat made his nose itch and he wanted to leave. But Jack reached out and grabbed his wrist, dragging him inside the room and shutting the door behind them. Door closed, Jack walked around Rhys and hugged him around his waist, resting his chin on Rhys’ shoulder, his breath hot on his ear._

_“Look up, Kitten.”_

_Rhys shook his head._

_“Look. Up.”_

_Rhys finally lifted his head and blinked slowly at the sight before a soft squeak escaped his lips as he covered his eyes and tried desperately not to shake._

_Jack laughed against his ear, rubbing his clothed erection against Rhys’ ass. “Oh go on and take a good look, Rhysie. Look what Daddy got you.”_

_Against his better judgement, Rhys peeked between his fingers, squirming as the arms around him tightened and held him in place. There was a large round bed in the middle of the room and a male omega sat on the edge. He was blond, covered in freckles, Rhys's age, and completely naked except for the thin leather collar around his neck with the heart tag attached._

_Jack eased his grip on Rhys and pushed him forward. Rhys stumbled until he stood before the blond who smiled shyly up at him. Predatory, Jack circled the bed, his blue and green eyes flickering between Rhys and the omega who preened under Jack’s gaze but only looked at Rhys._

_“Jack?” Rhys croaked._

_“He’s Atlas bred, Rhysie.” Jack mused, stopping next to the omega and reaching out to slide his fingers into the curly blond hair. The omega nuzzled into Jack’s hand, but he still only stared at Rhys. “Did you know that? Atlas has been breeding omegas as companions for their top brass. Trained, educated. Whatever their alphas want.”_

_Rhys swallowed. He looked away and hugged himself, an uncomfortable heat settling in his belly. He hadn’t been like that. He’d been raised by bandits and Jack. He wasn’t submissive by any sense. Not really. Was that what Jack wanted? An omega like the one on the bed?_

_“Come here, Rhys.”_

_Biting his bottom lip, Rhys refused to move._

_“I won’t ask again.” An edge to the tone and Rhys bowed his head. He took a step closer to the bed, shifting his gaze to the green eyed omega before quickly looking to Jack then back to the floor. A heavy sigh filled the air and Rhys swallowed._

_“My son’s stubborn. Take care of that, will you.” Jack drawled._

_“What?” Rhys looked up in confusion only for the omega to sit up, cup Rhys face and kiss him. Rhys froze at the sensation of lips against his. He looked to Jack but saw the alpha shedding his jacket and layers of clothing to the floor, leaving him shirtless and only in his jeans. Rhys pulled back from the kiss, startled, but the omega licked his lips, his eyes half lidded as he drew Rhys into another kiss. Soft and sweet but insistent. It was so different then the way Jack kissed him and it was tempting, but—_

_“Jack?” Rhys tried to pull back but the omega, who was stronger than he looked, was pulling Rhys onto the bed with him._

_“Go on, Babe. He’s for you.” Jack smiled, sinking onto the bed to watch Rhys and the omega._

_Heat flushed through Rhys at the reality, at what Jack was expecting—wanting—Rhys to do and as much as he tried to resist, it was hard because the omega was sliding his hands underneath Rhys’ shirt and touching his skin. Rhys shut his eyes and let himself fall into the kiss, moaning softly as the omega sighed in pleasure. When they parted, a string of saliva connected their lips and Rhys lapped at the plump lips, squirming as the omega pawed at Rhys cock through his pants. The settled on to the bed, grinding and touching one another._

_Soon Rhys found himself shirtless, his pants around his thighs and panting as his cock ached and his thighs were slippery with slick. He moaned, arching back into the slim fingers teasing the rim of his ass, and groaned low as two slid in without any difficulty. He left kisses and nips on the pale neck before him in response, grinding his cock against the omegas. From the corner of his eye he could see Jack propped up on an arm, the other slowly stroking his own cock as he watched. Rhys’s mouth watered at the sight of the thick cock and he clenched down on the fingers sliding in and out of his ass._

_In a blur, Rhys wasn’t sure how or when, the omega beneath him was on his hands and knees and Rhys was sinking his cock into the tight ass. He was breathless, whimpering over the omegas back as the Atlas omega beneath him whimpered in response. Both of them were shaking, aching, and covered in slick. Rhys steadied himself and gave a half thrust that left them both letting out frustrated whines. He tried again, trying to mimic Jack’s thrusts, and it felt good, but there was something missing. Something, what was it? Rhys pressed his sweaty forehead against a freckled shoulder. He wanted to cry. Frustration was building in them both._

_“Poor Rhysie, let Daddy give you a hand,” Jack husked from behind him. Rhys looked over his shoulder, squirming as the alphas large hands curled around his hips and forced him to push forward, fucking the Atlas omega’s ass. Rhys and the omega cried out and Rhys scrambled as Jack forced his hips back before forcing him to push in again._

_Jack kept it up until Rhys’ head spun and he was panting. The omega beneath him was making strangled needy sounds and there was so much slick Rhys wasn’t sure he would ever feel dry again. Jack panted against his ear as he forced Rhys to fuck the omega beneath him._

_“Know why you can’t cum, kitten?”_

_Rhys shook his head, mouth open, clutching Jack’s thick wrists as he let the alpha control him._

_“Because omegas were made to be fucked by alphas, not other omegas.” Jack smirked. Rhys wanted to hit him, wanted to smack away that smirk, but instead he turned, desperate for the alphas harsh kisses. He got a short one, a nip of teeth against his bottom lip, and Rhys whined. “Born to be fucked, born to be bred, Kitten. Don’t you want that? To breed?”_

_“Jack!” Rhys cried out as Jack shoved him against the Atlas omega, forcing him to press against him as Jack hiked his hips back, roughly spreading his legs._

_“On your knees, Rhysie.”_

_Rhys tried to scramble away, but he couldn’t, he was trapped and as Jack’s thick cock finally slid inside of him he moaned, arching his back._

_“Rhys,” Jack panted._

 

* * *

 

 _“Rhys_.”

Rhys jerked awake, shaking and _soaking_ with slick as his dream mingled with reality. He looked back to Jack in glazed bewilderment, trembling in his bones at the shark-like grin Jack gave him. Without thinking, Rhys tried to scramble to present himself on his hands and knees with his back arched; Later, when Rhys was awake and not in a heat of a dream, he would think about why he’d done that because he always thought that was just something they did in the porn movies he snuck glances at, not something that omegas _actually did._

“What do you think you’re doing, Rhysie? Hmm? Hiding in here all night? Wanted to wake you up nice, but no, you slipped away.” Jack’s voice was rough. The words harsh with arousal and something else Rhys didn’t understand. It didn’t matter though because Rhys was _gone_ as Jack grabbed his hips and started fucking him.

Rhys moaned against the sheets, the sound trapped beneath the layers of material. Thick fingers were in his hair, holding his face down, holding _him_ down while the other clung to his waist. Soon a calloused hand curled around his dick, stroking him made Rhys howl and claw at the sheets. He bucked into the touch, desperate to stop the tight bundle of nerves in his belly. He came with a muffled shout, coating Jack’s hand.

Not that it made the alpha stop or end the tightness in his stomach. He wanted _more_. He was greedy for _more_. The dreamy haunting and heavy in his mind.

“I know, I know, I hear ya, Baby.” Jack chuckled against his ear as he rolled his hips, fucking Rhys.  

Rhys didn’t even care. He spread his legs, his back straining under the alphas weight. He just needed— _Jack._

Jack stopped.

Rhys trembled, blinking into the sheets, his vision blurry. Was he crying? He wiggled his hips and Jack abruptly pulled out. Words escaped him and Rhys whined pathetic as he tried to each back and grab the alphas hand but Jack was already off of the bed, growling and cursing as he pulled up his jeans.

“D-Dad?” Rhys lifted his head, confused and hurt and fucking _aching_.

“Fucking fuck. Stay here.” Jack ordered before he slipped from the bedroom and Rhys wanted to _cry_.

He already was crying but Rhys sobbed into the sheets, arching his back, rocking his hips against empty air. He reached back with trembling hands and slipped them into his ass. They weren’t big enough. They weren’t long enough. _He wanted Jack._

 

* * *

 

The porcelain of the toilet was cool against Rhys’ sweaty forehead. He clung to the edge of the rim, his eyes squeezed shut and willing his rolling stomach to just calm the fuck down. He’d waited for Jack, panting and shaking and aroused on the bed until the need to be fucked had started to calm and the sweat on his skin and slick on his thighs started to become cool and uncomfortable. Calling for the alpha got no response, not even when he’d sent him a text through his ECHO.

Jack had left Rhys half-fucked and didn’t tell him where he went.

The realization of it made the nausea from the prior night roll over him again and sent him running to the bathroom. He’d dried-heaved, silently begging for his mouth to just fill with saliva so he knew for a fact he was going to vomit, but he just gagged and shook before he’d collapsed against the toilet.

He felt sick but a hundred times worse. He tried to brush off the dream but it added to the nervousness he was feeling. He needed help. Seeing double when he brought up his palm and ECHO-Eye, he called Doctor Bern.

“Rhys?”

“Doctor Bern? I think something’s wrong.” Rhys croaked before he was hit with a sudden wave of dizziness. He ended the connection just as his mouth flooded with saliva and he finally threw up in the toilet.

 

* * *

 

“I’m afraid you’re running a fever.” Doctor Bern explained. The beta had gotten to the apartment quickly, but still giving Rhys enough time to scrub himself with a washcloth. He’d thrown up whatever was in his stomach, and felt better for it, but he was still dizzy and exhausted.

“Is that all?” Rhys replied. His voice was dull and he pulled the comforter around himself tighter. They were in the living room sitting on the couch. So far, Doctor Bern had checked Rhys’ eyes, his mouth, his heartbeat, and felt his forehead. “Could it be related to the bond?”

“Perhaps,” Doctor Bern frowned, “have you been feeling this way for a while now?”

“Just a few days, since…” Rhys plucked at the comforter, averting his gaze.

“Since?”

“Since Jack and I had sex.” Wrinkling his nose, Rhys rubbed his forehead. He wanted to disappear into the couch as Doctor Bern wrote on a tablet.

“You haven’t stopped taking the bonding medication, correct?”

“No. I take it, but I stopped taking my suppressants too like you told me too.” Rhys cleared his throat.

Doctor Bern nodded, scribbling on his tablet. “And your birth control? I didn’t see in your chart which brand you were taking.”

 “Birth…control…?” He cleared his throat again.

“Yes,” Doctor Bern looked up, his brows pulling into a frown. “Do you remember the name of the brand you’re taking?”

“Ummm,” Rhys shifted on the couch, his heart beating just a bit faster. “I-I, okay, the brand of suppressants I was taking—”

“Would suppress your heat, but not act as birth control.” Doctor Bern explained.

“So,” Rhys waved his hand slowly, fighting the new panic, because holy shit he might have majorly fucked up. “The medication you gave me—”

“Would only lessen the strength of the bond by lowering the hormones produced by the bonding gland.” Doctor Bern’s brows were almost touching.

“Oh.” Rhys whispered.

Rhys would always remember the way the realization washed across Doctor Bern’s face. The confusion, followed by the realization, and then paling with the understanding of the situation.

“You’re not on any birth control, are you?”

“Nope,” Rhys made a popping sound with the word.

“And you and Jack have been intimate—”

“Several times.”

“With—”

“Without protection.” Rhys finished. “I mean, it shouldn’t-shouldn’t have taken, right?”

“All it takes is once without protection.”

Silence.

Without a word, Doctor Bern picked up his medical bag and dug around in it. He pulled out a small palm sized square box with a small pin that he attached to the end. “Your hand, please.”

Rhys extended his hand and softly hissed at the pin prick to his thumb. Doctor Bern pressed something on the box while Rhys brought his thumb to his lips, licking away the blood. Doctor Bern stared at the box before it chirped once. He nodded and looks to Rhys, his lips thin.

“The reason your nauseas—”

“I’m pregnant.”

“Yes. The extreme nausea is because you’re pregnant with another alphas child and not your bond mates. It is completely normal in your situation.”

Rocking back and forth, Rhys looked around the apartment. He wanted to laugh. Cry. Maybe have an emotional breakdown.

“What about, what about, you know, ending it?” Rhys grimaced at the words.

The doctor paused before he leaned closer, his voice softer. “Not possible in your current state with the way the bond is acting and the attempts at breaking it. It would throw your body into a hormonal firestorm.”

“Jack—”

“Patient doctor confidentially. He won’t know unless you tell him or he scents it at the end of the first month.”

“Thank you.” Rhys whispered. He hung his head as Doctor Bern collected his things.

“I will send up some anti-nausea medication.”

“Thank you, Doctor.” Rhys tried to give him a smile and Doctor Bern just nodded before he left.

Rhys flopped back onto the couch, staring outside the window at Elpis and wondering what the fuck was he going to do next.

 

 

To Be Continued...

 

you can find me on twitter at https://twitter.com/skybloodfox


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry this has taken forever to update. I hope it's okay!  
> ALSO!   
> Please check out this amazing art done by @Rainbowporny! https://twitter.com/rainbowporny/status/1124738548513505281

Jack didn’t come home until almost seven hours after Doctor Bern left. His clothes carried a faint trace of copper and Rhys distantly wondered if Jack had been busy torturing or killing someone since he’d abandoned him.

It made Rhys nervous and curl in on himself from his hiding spot in the laundry room. After Doctor Bern left, Rhys had thrown every piece of bedding and fabric into the washer, he’d even activated the rooms climate control and airflow system to rid the room of the stench of slick and sex so it smelled less like a den. He’d also spent an ungodly amount of time searching the ECHO net about Omega pregnancies and the one telling detail was that Rhys wasn’t going to have a heat.  After learning that, he’d settled in the laundry room to watch the bath towels spin in the washer when he’d heard Jack call out for him and walk from room to room until finally he entered the laundry room.

“Rhys?”

Rhys hugged the comforter around him tighter and didn’t respond. Something must have disturbed the alpha because he was suddenly kneeling next to Rhys, reaching out to touch him.

“Pumpkin—”

“No!” Rhys shied away. He looked away, his voice wavering as he tried to ignore Jack’s shocked face. “You-you stink of blood. I smelled it when you came in. I don’t, please get changed first.”

“Okay, okay. Don’t panic.” Jack stood and left the laundry room. Rhys slumped back against the wall and covered his face with his hands. In the background he could hear Jack’s clothing hitting the ground before the shower in the bathroom came on.

How the hell was he supposed to tell Jack?

Jack didn’t come back right away. He showered and moved around the apartment. Eventually Rhys could smell food cooking and it made his stomach rumble. He sighed, rubbing his eyes. He was about to get up when Jack entered the laundry room holding two plates of food. Without a word, Jack sat down next to Rhys and handed him his plate along with a fork and a napkin. A soft ‘thank you’ passed Rhys’ lips and Jack didn’t reply. It was sliced ham and left over mashed potatoes and carrots. Rhys nibbled on the carrots and fought the rising anxiety building in his gut.

“I’m sorry for running out on you.”

Rhys blinked and looked to the alpha.

“A stalker escaped the enclosures and gotten into the side walls. They needed my clearance to open all of the side passages and find the fucker.”

“Was anybody hurt?”

“Two alpha soldiers. They’re in the hospital but they’ll pull through.”

“Oh.” Rhys shovelled a mouthful of mashed potatoes into his mouth.

“I got a notification that Doctor Bern was scanned into the apartment?” The alphas voice was light, but Rhys ducked his head and quickly swallowed.

“I, um, I didn’t feel good. I threw up. He said it’s too be expected with the bonding, so he gave me some anti-nausea stuff and said it should be okay.”

Calloused fingers curled around the nape of Rhys’ neck near the spot in question. Rhys pulled away, grimacing. “Jack, please.”

“Rhys,” Jack shifted closer, his other hand going to cup Rhys’ chin and making him look to the alpha. “Baby,” Jack sighed, nosing Rhys’ cheek. His breath was hot on Rhys’ ear. “I’m sorry I left you like that. I shouldn’t have done that. I ached too, baby. Look, when you hit your heat—”

“I’m not going to have a heat.”

Jack stilled and Rhys couldn’t meet the alphas eyes when he pulled back.

“What?”

“I-I-I’m not going to have a heat, Jack. I can’t.”

Jack’s eyes narrowed and Rhys’ lashes fluttered. He put his half-finished plate on the floor and pushed it away before he let the comforter fall around his waist, monetarily distracting the alpha so Rhys could grab him and pull him into a kiss. Jack fumbled with his own plate before tossing it to the floor, the fork clattering on to the ground. He wrapped his arms around Rhys’s bared back and Rhys’ own arms wrapping around Jack’s neck.

Rhys was out of breath when they parted. “It’s because of the bonding meds. It-it lessens the hormones for my gland and it effects my-my hormones, so, no heat. Please don’t be mad.”

Lips pressed against his cheek. “Rhysie, I’m not mad. Was that what you wanted to tell me?” Jack soothed.

 _No._ “Yeah.” Rhys nuzzled the alphas forehead, his lips tracing the edge of the masks buckle.

A soft chuckle spilled past Jack’s lips as he kissed Rhys’ collarbone and tattoo before he eased back, a slight smile on his face. “You don’t need to be scared to tell me anything, Sweetheart. You know that, right?”

“O-Oh. Yeah.” Rhys nodded quickly and hoped (prayed) Jack didn’t notice. He ran his fingers through Jack’s hair as the alpha returned to nuzzling his neck. “I, um, I had a dream last night.”

“Hmm? Is that was made you so slick when I found you?” Jack smiled again against his neck.

Rhys let out a shaky breath. “S-Sort of? I dreamed I was in the orgy pit, and-and you’d brought an omega for me. Atlas bred and raised for alphas. You made me fuck it while you watched, had your hands on my hips, in and out.” When Jack didn’t move, only his breathing increasing, Rhys continued. “I, um, I couldn’t come, neither could he. You said only alphas fuck omegas, said we were born to fuck and be bred and if I-I-I wanted to be, um…” Rhys trailed off, squirming and flushing on the alphas lap at the memory.

“You wanted to breed.” The words were ragged. Rhys gulped.

“Y-yeah.”

Suddenly Rhys found himself on his back, his legs hiked up and Jack looming over him. Rhys blinked rapidly. He opened his mouth to speak but Jack covered his mouth with a wide hand. He let out a muffled squeak as Jack went to work on pulling down his jeans and freeing his rapidly hardening cock. Rhys tried to speak but Jack’s hand wouldn’t budge. Not even when Rhys reached up and tried to pull Jack’s hand off. The alpha only grunted and hiked Rhys’ leg up and over his hips. Rhys whimpered, turning to pull and tug on Jack’s yellow sweater, uncertain of what was happening, why the alpha was staring at him, and why he was so turned on with how Jack was manhandling him.

But then Jack rubbed the head of his cock against his sore ass and Rhys whined again, lashes fluttering as heat flushed through him before Jack was fucking him with long, hard, strides and all Rhys could do was squirm and moan beneath the alphas hand.

 

* * *

 

Rhys awoke in their bed. Jack was speaking to someone in the hallway. He thumped his head against the sheets and pulled the comforter closer. He yawned as he rolled over, his body aching and sore, as he went back to sleep.

Tried to, anyway.

“Rhys, baby, wake up.”

A whine spilled past Rhys’ lips as Jack roused him, gently shaking his side. He was so comfortable and cozy in the bed. He just wanted to sleep.

“Rhysie.”

Rhys rolled onto his side, away from the large hand. He silted open a brown eye and glared at the alpha. Jack cocked an eyebrow.

“No.”

Jack raised both eyebrows. “No?”

“No.” Rhys scowled, although it felt more like a pout. “No more sex. I don’t want to. I’m too sore.”

Amusement flittered across the alphas face, his lips quirking. “Cupcake.”

“I’ll bite you.”

“And I don’t doubt that for a moment, but I need you to get up and showered.”

Rhys brought the blankets closer, burying into the pillows. He frowned as Jack pushed himself off of the bed and headed for the closet.

“Why?”

“Because there’s some sort of malfunction at one of the Eridian processing plants near Lynchwood and none of the engineers can figure out what’s going on.” Jack called back.

Slowly blinking and trying to connect the dots, Rhys sat up and stared as the alpha emerged moments later.

“What does that have to do with me?”

“Because, Cupcake, I’m going to Pandora to figure this out which means Nisha is coming here to keep an eye on things in my absence.

Rhys blinked again. He rubbed his forehead. “What? Jack, I can manage—”

“I’m not taking the chance that Tediore will try something while I’m off station. And you’re still on bed rest.” Jack frowned.

“Jack.”

“Rhys.”

“Why do I need to get up?”

“Because, Sweetheart, you smell like well fucked omega and I need to make sure you’re not dripping cum.” Jack purred, his frown shifting to a sly grin.

Heat spread through Rhys, causing him to flush and look away. “You-you just want to fuck me in the shower before you go.”

“I’d be happy with a hand job, kitten. For both of us.” Jack teased.

Rhys fidgeted with the blankets, refusing to look up to the alpha. “You got to use your fingers.”

“Damn right I will. Now, come on.” Jack urged and pulled the blankets away, revealing Rhys bruised and sore body.

 

* * *

 

“Nisha will arrive five minutes after I leave.” Jack whispered.

“I know. I’ll wait for her.” Rhys murmured, gaze downcast. They were inches apart and standing before Jack’s shuttle that would take him to Pandora along with his private squad of combat engineers.

“I’ll be back in two days. I can’t see it taking any longer than that.” Jack reassured.

“I’m not ten, Jack.” Rhys meant it to be teasing but his heart did a funny flip when Jack’s gaze softened.

“I know, kitten. If anything should happen…”

“I’ll tell Nisha and contact you.”

“And absolutely no contact with Tediore.” Jack said.

“I know, I know.”

“And Nisha…”

“Our little secret.”

“Be good, baby.” Jack leaned close to Rhys neck, to the tattoo spot that circled his bonding site and inhaled deeply. Rhys bit his bottom lip, taking the moment to mimic the alpha and draw in his deep scent. It calmed and set his belly on fire. He swallowed as Jack straightened.

“Be good.”

“Always.” Rhys said. He stepped back as Jack got into the shuttle and waved as it took off minutes later. He sighed, running a hand through his hair as he spied Nisha’s ship arriving. She was there to buffer Rhys power and ensure there weren’t any hostile takeovers while Jack was off station. Wilhelm was busy on Elpis dealing with an issue there so he couldn’t help Rhys.

Rhys straightened his suit as the shuttle landed, fighting the sudden wave of anxiety washing over him and the rising nausea. He cupped his hand over his mouth, shutting his eyes momentarily. He took one deep breath, then two. The doors opened and he heard Nisha’s familiar boots hitting the steel of the ramp. He dropped his arm to his side and opened his eyes, smiling nervously as Nisha approached. Without a word she pulled him into a hug causing him to squeak.

“Hey Rhys,” Nisha smiled. She rubbed her cheek against his and breathed his scent in deep. Evidently what she found was acceptable because she let out a soft murmer.

“Hi Nisha,” Rhys said, that nervous string easing in his belly. It would be okay. _They would be okay._

“You feeling alright? Jack told me everything.” Nisha ran her gloved fingers through his hair.

Probably not everything. Rhys cleared his throat. “Y-yeah, I’m good.”

“Good boy,” Nisha soothed. “Now, I know I missed your birthday…”

“It’s okay. It was a bit of a mess.” Rhys tried to pull away, but Nisha’s hands were firm on his shoulders.

“So, with Jack away, I thought I’d bring you a birthday gift to make you forget about those Tediore shits.” Nisha purred, her eyes glinting in the stations light.

Rhys blinked. “What?”

Heavy footfalls came from the shuttle and Rhys looked to the sound, his breath catching as Garret emerged, his eyes running over Rhys form and meeting his gaze. After what felt like forever, Rhys tore his gaze away from the alpha, his cheeks burning as he met Nisha’s cool stare.

“W-what?”

“He’s all yours, kitten. You two play nice now, and make sure to clean up before Jack gets back.” Nisha winked before she sauntered away. She snapped her fingers at the nearby guards. “I want every guard on standby; do I make myself fucking clear?”

“Yes, Ma’am!” The guards saluted and the order quickly went out.

“Rhys.”

Rhys snapped his head back to Garret, taking a step back once he realized the alpha was standing beside him. He cleared his throat, reaching up to cup his swollen bonding site with his cybernetic hand. The coolness of the metal helping with the heat.

“G-Garret.”

The alpha tipped his cowboy hat to Rhys. He ran his gaze up Rhys form and for whatever reason, Rhys wanted to shy away. “You seem different then when I last saw you. Sherriff said Jack found you an alpha?”

“Y-Yeah, he did.” Rhys swallowed, his mouth dry.

“If it’s alright with you, I’d like to meet him.”

The request threw Rhys and he took a moment before he responded. “O-oh. Yeah. Okay. Um. He-he actually left with Jack, so, um, maybe when he comes back?”

Garret nodded slowly. “Alright.”

They stood there awkwardly until Rhys cleared his throat and gave the alpha a tentative smile. “C-Come on, let me show you to your room.”

 

* * *

 

The day passed in a strange blur of emotions, panic, and once with Rhys running to the bathroom and dry heaving as he clutched the edge of the toilet seat. Nisha was sweeping through Helios, taking control of various departments. Honestly, if anybody could stage a coup while Jack was gone, it would be her, but she was already lamenting the loss of the sun overhead and the sand of Lynchwood.

He’d shown Garret to his room before Nisha called Garret to join her and they’d parted ways, leaving Rhys to wonder what exactly he was supposed to do.

So he did the only thing he could think of: he went back to his and Jack’s apartment and threw himself on the couch and wished the universe would just shut up for ten minutes. Hell, he couldn’t even drink any of the good stuff. The thought of it, of the pregnancy, that there was a life was inside of him kept slipping into his mind before he shunned it away. The taboos he and Jack were crossing were a lot, but to bring in another life? What the fuck was he supposed to do? A wave of nausea hit him and sent Rhys fleeing back to the bathroom where he retched into the toilet. When he finished, he groaned, his body flushing with heat.

He was so fucked.

Eventually the sound of someone knocking on the front door caught his attention and Rhys climbed off of the floor, staggering before he braced himself against the door. He gave himself a few seconds to calm his racing heart before he walked to the front door with the intent of having Nisha kill whoever was on the other side.

He ripped open the door. “What the _hell_ do you—Garret?” Rhys paused at the sight before him. The big alpha was leaning against the doorframe, hat titled to the side, a curious look in those blue eyes.

“You alright?” The words were a slow drawl.

Rhys wanted to cry, scream, and throw up. Instead he bolted back to the bathroom and dry heaved. Dimly, he heard those heavy feet follow him into the bathroom before a large hand soothingly rubbed his back.

“It’s all right.” Garret soothed.

Rhys felt tears prickling his eyes and he straightened, moving to the sink to wash out his mouth and wipe his face to hide the way his lips curled downward. Was it the pregnancy and the bond causing this? Christ, Jack hadn’t been gone a day and Rhys was a mess.

“I-I’m fine. Just, bonding stuff.” Rhys huffed, waving his arm. He swallowed, his throat raw as he looked up to the alpha. “What are you doing here?”

Garret shrugged. “Was worried about you is all. You looked tired.”

Rhys rolled his yes. “Thanks.”

Garret gave a half smile at that. “Sorry.”

“No…no it’s okay. I am tired.” Rhys sighed. He folded up the towel. “Do you want something to eat? The fridge is full.”

“Sure, but what about you?” Garret frowned.

“Crackers and yogurt. I can’t keep anything down.” Rhys ran a hand through his wild hair. “Come on. Follow me.”

 

* * *

 

Putting together a meal for Garret calmed Rhys. It was strange, but he was so used to cooking for, and with Jack, that it was second nature. Besides, there was still that strange familiar scent to Garret, that soothing scent that made Rhys calm around the big alpha. He’d only paused a few times, dizzy, but he made Garret something to eat while Rhys ate all the vanilla yogurt cups in the fridge. They’d talk lightly about the company, Rhys tired, but Garret was quiet too, his eyes seeming to almost map everything in the room or to look for enemies, Rhys wasn’t sure, but eventually Garret’s broad shoulders eased and he became more talkative, especially when they moved to the couch and they started talking about partners.

“Most of my partners have been alphas and betas,” Garret shrugged. He fidgeted with the beer bottle in his hands while Rhys drank tea. “With the very rare exception of omegas.”

“Must be nice.” Rhys mused.

“I suppose. It’s good to curl up with a warm body on cold nights.” Garret smiled. “You must have had your pick of alphas and betas.”

“It’s, well, it’s not that simple. Anybody who dates me they sort of need Jack’s approval so I haven’t…had…much experience.” Rhys cleared his throat, his cheeks heating.

“I can see that.” Garret said. “But what about this alpha you’re with? He must be something special.”

The flush on Rhys’ cheeks spread and he looked down at his cup. “Yeah…he is.”

“How’s the sex between you two?” Garret took a sip of beer.

Rhys lifted his head, blinking blankly at Garret before his face started to burn. “What?”

“I won’t tell, and I think you need someone not family related to vent to.” Garret soothed.

“I…how do you know that?” Rhys let out a sheepish laugh.

“Alpha sense.” Garret winked. “Besides, if he’s the only alpha you’re with, and you can’t tell your dad, maybe I could help?”

Rhys paused before he sighed. He placed the cup of tea on the coffee table, considering Garret’s offer. It would be nice to talk to another alpha about some of the stuff Jack did, but on the other hand, could he publically say what Jack did?

Fuck it. He was pregnant and Jack wasn’t there and Rhys couldn’t drink.

“Don’t make fun of me.” Rhys finally whispered.

“Never.” Garret swore.

“He…oh my god, I can’t even,” Rhys groaned, hiding his face in his hands.

“Go on, you can tell me.” Garret urged.

“Okay, well, my alpha, after we…we…” Rhys waved his hand and was relieved when Garret nodded in understanding, “he uses, um, he uses these towels? To-to-to, um…”

“Clean you out?”

“Yeah.” Rhys nodded, his cheeks burning with heat.

Garret frowned, looking down at his beer before taking a sip. “Has he done anything else? Making you super horny or anything?”

Good god the heat was spreading to his neck. “What do you mean?”

“Like, making you super aroused. Causing heat dreams and the like?”

“Heat dreams?” Rhys frowned.

“Yeah. You dream something naughty and wake up all slick and ready for your alpha?”

“May…maybe?”

Garret’s face sobered. He placed the beer bottle on the table and focused on Rhys. “You need to be careful with your alpha.”

Rhys blinked. “What? Why?”

“’Cause he’s trying to trigger your heat.”

“Oh.” Rhys swallowed. “And that would be bad because…?”

“Because that means if you’re bonded to another alpha and hit your heat? You’ll be delirious and this new alpha is going to try and force bond you. You think you’ll want it, but it’s only in the heat that makes you want it.” Garret explained.

Jack…Jack would never do that. Never. Right? “He’d never, um, he wouldn’t—” Rhys stumbled.

“That cleaning thing after sex? It’s bullshit. You do that to omegas because it irritates the skin and glands omegas have.”  

“But I can’t have a heat.”

“You’re pregnant?”

The world stopped for that moment and Rhys felt like he was about to throw up. Instead he bolted for the bathroom and retched into the toilet. He felt Garret’s hand on his back, rubbing soothingly.

“It’s alright, I got you.”

Rhys wanted to cry. He wanted Jack there soothing him. He wanted—fuck, what did he want?

“What me to get you some water?” Garret offered.

“Please,” Rhys croaked.

While Garret went to get the water, Rhys flushed the toilet and rinsed his mouth in the sink. He washed his face, sighing. Garret returned with the water which Rhys sipped.

“Thank you.” Rhys sighed.

“No problem.” Garret’s hand was back on his back again, rubbing soothing circles. Rhys wanted to melt. He couldn’t melt, could he?

“It’s the meds that make me so sick.” Rhys said.

“The meds?”

“Yeah. The bonding ones. I-I won’t have a heat because the drugs lower the bonding hormones.”

“Does Jack know?”

Rhys looked to Garret, confused. “What?”

“Does he know what this alpha is doing to you? Because as soon as you stop taking those pills, your heat will hit you like that.” Garret snapped his fingers. “And it won’t matter who you’re bonded to.”

Focusing on the glass in his hand, Rhys stared at the water, overwhelmed by what Garret told him. “I…I’ll tell him when he comes back.” Confronting Jack while he’s an emotional mess. That’ll work.

“Good.” Garret soothed. “Do you want to lie down now?”

“Yeah, I think I should.” Rhys sighed. He left the bedroom and paused. He was heading towards the bedroom he and Jack shared and he hovered, uncertain. He couldn’t go to Jack’s bed, Garret would smell the sheets and wonder why they smelled like Rhys and Jack, and Rhys couldn’t remember if he’d cleaned the spare bedroom or not. Fuck.

“I, um,” Rhys swallowed, floundering. “My bed…”

“Sheriff said you got an apartment you stay at? You want to stay there?”

Lashes flickering, Rhys nodded slowly. “Yeah. Let’s go there.”

 

* * *

 

“I’ve mostly been staying at the alphas place,” Rhys explained. He busily cleaned up the apartment, taking the few plates and cups to the sink while Garret examined the space, his eyes drifting to the bed and sheets.

“And Jack?”

“Ah, I missed home, so I was just going to sleep on the couch.” Rhys said.

Garret nodded and walked to the window, looking out at Elpis. Rhys finished cleaning and joined the alpha.

“It’s so purple.” Garret mused.

“It is. You can see the moon from Jack’s bedroom. Makes everything look like a dream.” Rhys sighed.

“I bet.”

Fighting back a yawn, Rhys stepped away. He started towards his bed, kicking off his shoes with each step. “Anyway, thank you for walking me here. Do you want me to walk you to the door or…”

“Nah. I’m good, but think about telling Jack about what I said, yeah?” Garret headed towards the front door.

“Yeah… I will.” Rhys rubbed his bonding site, ignoring the shiver that crept through his body at the touch. He waited until Garret had left before Rhys threw himself on to the bed and sighed. What Garret said was worrying, but, well… He would confront the alpha when he got back.

Rhys snuggled into the blankets and shut his eyes, his stomach finally calm.

~~

No word from Jack, but that was okay. The alpha had told Rhys it would take a day or two and that was fine. Besides, Nisha seemed to have taken over the propaganda department and having them create a list of her laws to take back with her to Lynchwood. And Garret…

Garret was surprisingly fun. Rhys couldn’t remember the last time he’d laugh so much or just chatted about the most mundane things. Garret listened to every word and gave a few comments of his own that made Rhys snicker. Garret made Rhys feel at ease and it was nice. It left him feeling warm and once or twice wondered would might have happened if he’d been with Garret instead of Jack.

It left him hot and cold.

He kicked himself for thinking like that. Hell, Jack had only been gone for a day and although he missed the alphas touch and kisses and voice, Rhys wasn’t about to fall apart. Not even when he tried to call Jack at lunch and couldn’t get through. At least the nausea had started to ease, but Rhys still couldn’t keep anything down.

Still, when Rhys awoke in the middle of the night of the second day drenched in sweat and humping against the comforter while fucking himself with his fingers, he hoped Jack would come home soon.

 

* * *

 

Four days later and Rhys was whimpering. He missed the alpha. Nisha sent Rhys a message saying Jack had contacted her and said he’d be home soon. Rhys was beyond hurt that Jack had contacted her and he’d spent the better part of an hour crying in his bathroom before Garret had shown up at his door.

“Hey, whoa, are you okay?”

“I-I’m fine. Come in.” Rhys wiped his tear stained cheeks, sniffing. “Bonding stuff. What’s up?”

“Well, I thought since you were probably missing your alpha, and Pandora… I brought you a gift.” Garret smiled. He offered the package. “A late birthday present.”

Rhys paused, blinking at the sight of the brown paper wrapped package. He took it from Garrets hands with an uncertain smile and went to the couch, Garret right behind him. He sat down when Garret joined him and Rhys carefully unfolded it, savouring the moment.

“You know, with everything going on, I actually never did celebrate my birthday,” Rhys sniffed.

“That’s a shame. Omegas should be treasured.” Garret said, his voice smooth.

Rhys paused before he gave Garret a tight lipped smile and pulled away the wrapping, stopping and staring at the fabric gift before him.

 “I had it custom made. I hope you won’t take offense.” Garret murmured.

Pulling the deep purple fabric from the package Rhys held it before him, his lashes fluttering at the cerulean blue edging of the cloak. It was an omega’s breeders cloak signifying Rhys of high and untouchable status. Beneath it was a velvet bag filled with bells that chimed as he rolled them in his hands.

“It’s…”

“An omega cloak.” Garret said. “I doubt you could get one here.”

“No. I couldn’t.” Rhys said, his hands spreading along the fabric. He tried to remember what happened to the cloak he’d been wearing when Jack brought him to Helios, but he couldn’t. He’d worn jeans and pants from then on. Admittedly, yes, he might have done some searching on the ECHOnet for omega clothing once or twice, but none of it looked _right_.

“The bells are from a dealer in Sanctuary.”

Picking up the cloak, Rhys rubbed it against his cheek and sighed, his eyes drifting shut at the faint smell of Pandora desert. “Thank you for this.”

“You’re welcome.” Garret tipped his hat.

Rhys swallowed, looking at the fabric and then back at Garret. “Would you mind terribly if I tried this on? It’s been a while, and I’d want to put the bells in my hair.”

“Absolutely. You do as you wish.” Garret smiled wide.  

“Thank you.”

Rhys took the clothing and bells and slipped to the bathroom. He shed his clothing, dropping it to a pile on the floor and shook out the cloak. It wasn’t a full cloak, more of a billowing gown complete with hood that would cover his face. It took him a few minutes, a few turns, before he finally slipped it on and let it fall around his body. It hugged him in certain places, his waist and with the hood down, would reveal his bonding site. He licked his lips, turning in front of the mirror and smiling at the small chime of bells that he was greeted with. He picked up the bag and pulled out a single bell, eyeing it before he brought it up to his hair and got to work.

This was going to take a while.

 

* * *

 

Rhys stepped out, smiling nervously at Garret who straightened on the couch, his own eyes wide at the sight. Rhys stepped further into the room and spun before the alpha, the bells sewn into the robe chimed as did the ones in his hair. It was soothing in a way Rhys couldn’t explain, but it eased him just to hear the sound. He came to a stop and laughed at the quiet look Garret was giving him, at the way the Alpha slowly stood like Rhys was about to jump away. The laugh died in his throat when Garret stood in front of him and stared down at him.

Swallowing, Rhys stared into the alphas blue eyes, his heart beating faster as his mind raced. Garret tipped Rhys chin, brushing chapped lips against Rhys smooth ones.

One kiss wouldn’t hurt. Besides, nobody could know the truth about Jack and Rhys. Nobody could know that they loved each other like they did. Nobody could know Rhys was pregnant with Jack’s child.

Fighting the whimper trying to crawl its way past his throat, Rhys leaned into the kiss, his lashes falling shut as the front door opened.

“Cupcake, I’m back.”

Rhys jerked away from Garret’s grip, the bells chiming as he turned to Jack. His face was burning red as he met the alphas stunned face and did whimper when he saw those blue and green eyes shuttered.

“Handsome Jack, sir? Rhys?” Garret began but Rhys interrupted him.

“Thank you for the gown and bells, Garret. But you need to go now.” Rhys whispered. He ignored how his voice cracked at the word _now_.

“But—”

“Now.”

“You make sure you tell him,” Garret finally relented.

“Tell me what?” Jack’s voice was flat.

Garret thinned his lips and gave Rhys one last longing glance before stepping past Jack and out the apartment, leaving Rhys and Jack alone.

Silence.

“Did you kiss him?”

“No, Jack.” Rhys whispered.

“Did you fuck him?”

“No, Dad.”

Jack nodded slowly, his gaze traveling to the messy sheets of the slept in bed and to the lived in state of the apartment. He drew in a deep breath, his lashes fluttering and Rhys felt like he was punched to the gut because he knew Jack was scenting for omega slick. It hurt and pissed Rhys off.

“In your bed.”

Jack’s eyes snapped open. He frowned. “What?”

“I said, in your bed. That’s where he fucked me. I didn’t fuck anybody, other way around, actually.” Rhys said dryly.

Rhys could taste the building tension in the room but the anger was building in him. He loved Jack. He would never cheat on the alpha, but the alpha had also sworn him to secrecy about them and Rhys was trapped. Damned if he did, damned if he didn’t sort of thing.

“Really.” Jack’s flat voice returned and Rhys fought back the full body shiver. The alpha seemed to nod to himself before he walked towards the couch Garret had been sitting on and took a spot. He spread his legs wide and patted his thigh. “Come here.”

Clutching his gown to fight the shiver wanting to crawl through him, Rhys slowly approached the alpha, the bells chiming with each step. He paused once and Jack just raised a hand, crooking his finger to bring Rhys closer. As he got closer, he started to tremble as Jack’s stare never faltered. He stopped between the wide spread legs and fisted the sides of his gown.

“He buy you that?”

“A birthday present.” Rhys whispered.

“Bells too?” Jack reached out to touch the gown and Rhys stepped away. Jack shot him a sharp look, his lips thinned.

Rhys wanted to whimper, but instead he stepped closer to the alpha and realized then he was trembling as Jack fingered one of the small bells before letting it go. Rhys swallowed as the alpha leaned back on the couch.

“Show me.”

“What?” Rhys frowned.

“Lift up your gown and show me your ass and cock.”

Rhys slowly blinked, staring at the alpha in confusion before a wave of realization chased by a tsunami of humiliation washed over him. He stumbled over his words, fumbling as he turned to leave when Jack grabbed him by the wrist and yanked him across his spread legs. Rhys crashed head over heels on the alphas lap in a chime of bells, embarrassment, and _hurt_. He struggled to sit up when he felt Jack’s wide hand press against his lower back, holding him still while the other began to draw the fabric up and over the back of his knees.

“Jack, let me go.” Rhys sputtered, shame making his cheeks burn as the fabric was dragged up over the back of his thighs. The fine hairs there rose as Jack’s hand slipped between his thighs.

“Not until I’m certain.” Jack’s response was distant, quiet.

Rhys swallowed, mouth dry as he stared at the couch before he covered his head with his hands, his fingers curling into his locks amongst the bells and finally shaking as his bare ass was exposed. He wanted to cry. He wanted to scream. How could Jack think he would do something like that? He finally did whimper as thick fingers gripped an ass cheek and spread him, exposing him. He whimpered louder when fingers touched him, pressing against the muscle.

“So tight,” Jack sighed, almost relieved as he stroked Rhys.

Rhys refused to answer. He bit his bottom lip in response.

“Do you want my belt, or my hand, Rhysie?”

Rhys lifted his head, pushing up on his elbows to look over his shoulders at Jack.

“What?”

“Belt or hand.” Jack shrugged.

“N-neither! Jack, why?”

“Because I had to force you to show me, baby.” Jack soothed, continuing to stroke Rhys’ thighs. “If you had shown me, I wouldn’t have to punish you.”

“ _Jack_?”

Without waiting for a response, Jack raised his hand and brought it down on Rhys cheeks. The sudden hit made Rhys yelp in surprise. He tried to scramble off of the alphas lap, but Jack’s hand was firm on his back, keeping him there even as Jack’s hand smacked his ass. He tried to reach back and stop Jack’s hand but the alpha grabbed it, using his elbow to pin Rhys’ back down as he squeezed the wrist.

“I go away for a few days and what do I come home to? My omega dressed up like a bandits wet dream and having sex with another alpha,” Jack hissed, slamming his hand down.

Rhys cried out, shaking his head. The bells in his hair barely covered the sound of Jack’s hand hitting the flesh of his ass, but he could feel every hit spiking up his spine and spreading through his body. He thrashed on the alphas lap.

“N-N-no, I didn’t!” Rhys sobbed.

“I saw you, baby.” Jack growled, the slaps coming faster, and making Rhys squeal at the impact.

The apartment filled with the sounds of Jack’s hand hitting Rhys’ flesh and Rhys sobbing. Utter humiliation filled Rhys. He turned his head, spying the dry cleaned white fur rug on the floor and squeezed his eyes shut. Jack had spanked him there because of Hugo, and now-now-

Jack wanted him to cry. He liked it when Rhys cried.

Rhys turned his head, biting the cushion of the couch instead of sobbing. He bit back every sob and squeal as the sound of just Jack’s hand hitting his ass filled the air. Moments later, the alpha paused and Rhys sagged against his lap, his thighs shaking and body trembling. He realized dimly that he could feel Jack’s clothed erection rubbing against his stomach.

A soothing hand rubbed against his abused cheeks making Rhys jump and the muscles twitch under the touch. He swallowed, squeezing his eyes shut.

“That won’t do,” Jack tsked, his voice low and heavy. He ran his fingers along the back of Rhys’s thighs and made a pleased humming sound. “You’re soaking wet, kitten.”

A different sort of jolt went through Rhys as Jack trailed his finger up and teased his puckered entrance before moving down and between his thighs, cupping his tight balls and finding his hard cock. “You get off on this, Rhys? Hard and wet?”

Rhys shook his head, fighting back the strangled moan as Jack cupped his cock. His calloused hand was hot from spanking Rhys but they were gentle on him, lightly stroking it, teasing the tip with the pads of his fingers. Against his will, Rhys rocked into the hand, a half-sob tried to escape as his body burned and throbbed.

“No? What am I to do with you?” Jack pulled his hand away.

Jack let go of his wrist and hauled Rhys up onto his lap, forcing Rhys to straddle him. Rhys hissed as the denim fabric of Jack’s jeans rubbed against his badly spanked cheeks, but he refused to look at the alpha. He kept his eyes shut even when Jack took his chin with his thumb and forefinger and made Rhys face him.

“Rhys.”

Rhys squeezed his eyes harder.

“Open your eyes.” Thumbs brushed under Rhys’ lids and along his cheek bones, wiping away the tears. Rhys’s bottom lip trembled at the gentle touch and his lips soured as rough lips pressed against his cheek.

Rhys let his eyes slowly open, letting out a shaky breath as he met Jack’s unmasked face. The alpha had that lustful look in his eyes, the one he got when he hurt Rhys before they fucked.

“There now,” Jack cooed, “look at you. Aren’t you just so sweet.”

A strange sensation curled in Rhys’s gut and he whimpered at it. It was one of those moments where he knew they would have sex and Jack would comfort him afterwards, but Rhys would sob and beg and taste his own slick or cum on the alphas lips. It was overwhelming and Rhys was _hurting_.

 “I love you, Dad.” Rhys croaked, fresh tears spilling down his cheeks. He rested his hands against Jack’s chest, feeling the way the alpha tensed beneath him, watching as Jack’s eyes widened and that lustful look was overwhelmed with something far dangerous.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Jack spoke, his voice thick.

“Give me a kiss, Sugar.”

Rhys let his eyes fall half shut and nodded. Obediently he pressed his lips against Jack’s, his mouth parting as Jack opened his mouth, the alphas tongue flicking against Rhys’s and into his mouth. Rhys sighed into the kiss, distracted and relaxing in the alphas grip. He wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck, chasing and following Jack’s tongue with his own.

He didn’t notice Jack’s hand slipped underneath his gown but he mumbled into the kiss as Jack’s hands busied with his belt. He only pulled back with a gasp as those calloused hands found his ass and pulled on one of the cheeks. He blinked at the alpha, shock and pain mingling as Jack’s cock head nudged his ass.

“Jack,” Rhys whispered, squirming on the alpha’s lap, lifting his hips every time Jack rubbed the head against him. The movement was a strain and the muscles in his thighs shook with the effort.

“I got to have you, baby.” Jack kissed his neck, his lips drifting to the hot bonding site.

“You hurt me again,” Rhys whimpered as Jack’s fingers moved to tease and rub against his slick hole. He shook his head, the bells ringing in his hair as Jack pushed one large finger in, lazily pumping it in and out. He tried to relax and mewled as another finger soon joined, scissoring him open, and stroking his slick insides.

“Let me in, Rhysie.” Jack blew cold air on the bonding site and Rhys buckled under the touch, gasping in shock.

At the first touch of lips on the site, Rhys shuddered. He let out a strangled moan as Jack pulled his fingers free, but then everything froze as Jack pressed his lips against the hot spot, his tongue trailing the light scars of where he’d been bitten before suckling hard like he was at Rhys’ tit.

A strangled moan tumbled past Rhys lips and he flushed with shame at the sudden escape of slick dripping free of him. He wanted to squirm away and climb off of the alphas lap, but as Jack nudged the head of his cock against Rhys and started to push in, breaching the ring of muscles, Rhys let out a garbled something, sagging on the alphas lap, his eyes crossing as Jack suckled harder.

 Everything became _soft_ around Rhys, but hard at the same time. His senses quickly becoming overwhelmed as Jack’s hands grabbed his hips and started rutting into him. He could hear loud low moans and breathy cries, and wondered who it was until he realized with a small jolt it was him and he was draped over Jack, his thighs and ass burning from the spanking, electricity dancing through his body as Jack fucked up into him. Rhys tried to pull back and away, but Jack was there at his site, suckling and licking and teasing it with the barest hint of teeth.

A sudden wave of _pleasure_ rolled through him and Rhys moaned, rubbing his hard erection against the soft fabric of his omega gown and against Jack’s hard body. It was insistent, this need to rut and sink onto the alphas cock and cry his name over and over. Rhys came with a jolt, biting the collar of Jack’s jacket and squirming on the thick cock inside of him.

Jack let go of his neck with a loud gasp of his own and Rhys blinked dreamily as he felt the alphas knot spread him open. He weakly lifted his hips as Jack came, hiding his face in Jack’s neck as he was filled, feeling the heat mark him inside.

Jack wrapped his arms around Rhys’ waist, panting into his hair, and shaking slightly. Rhys mouthed the alphas neck, his mind starting to clear now that Jack wasn’t nursing on his bonding site.

“Fuck, _fuck,_ Rhys.” Jack whispered above him. “Never been like that. Never been so good like that before.”

Rhys slowly blinked, every ache and pain starting to make itself apparent in his body. He lifted his head lightly, kissing Jack’s earlobe.

“Dad?”

“Yeah, Baby?” Jack kissed the top of his head and rubbed Rhys’ back.

“I’m pregnant.”

 

To be continued…


End file.
